James Potter et le Bracelet de Merlin
by Angie McKinnon
Summary: James Potter arrive pour sa première année à Poudlard. Comme son fils, il a fait sa scolarité dans la maison de Gryffondor, la maison des courageux. Dehors, la menace d'un mage noir encore mystérieux s'élève. Les disparitions commencent, cette guerre va-t-elle vite s'achever ? Quel est le destin des étudiants de Poudlard, de James, de ses amis ?
1. Prologue : Un triste anniversaire

**JAMES POTTER ET LE BRACELET DE MERLIN**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est basé sur le monde de JK Rowling.

**Raiting :** K

**PROLOGUE :****Un triste anniversaire**

Mr et Mrs Potter vivaient à l'écart du petit village de Chadwell St Mary. A l'intérieur de leur maison à l'apparence chaleureuse se déroulaient des événements inhabituels. Leur salon confortablement meublé recevait régulièrement des explosions inopinées et des apparitions surnaturelles. Un homme adulte de grande taille aurait pu entrer dans leur cheminée de brique. Elle était entourée de plusieurs vieux fauteuils et canapés défoncés aux couleurs diverses qui formaient un coin calme et accueillant. Au mur étaient accrochées des photos de famille animées et un unique tableau représentant un vieil homme chaleureux qui faisait des clins d'œils réguliers aux habitants de la maison.

Dans la même pièce se trouvait la cuisine, cependant séparée du salon par un escalier en colimaçon. La table en bois semblait bancale et les chaises l'entourant, vieilles d'un demi siècle. Dans l'évier, un verre se lavait tout seul. La pendule astronomique accrochée au mur rythmait le silence et affichait onze heure.

Et en ce matin de mars, alors que la maison était anormalement calme, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année lisait un curieux journal en fronçant les sourcils. Les images animées du journal représentaient une maison dévastée, un homme à l'aspect misérable prononçant un discours ou encore un nuage sinistre en forme de tête de mort. Arrivé au bas de la page, Lyam Potter froissa son bout de papier et le jeta dans le feu. En proie à la frustration, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux noir et grogna. Entendant sa femme qui descendait les escaliers, il tenta de se calmer et d'afficher un air heureux.

- Bonjour, Tess !

- Ah ! Bonjour mon chéri !

En attachant ses cheveux blonds, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fausse mine réjouie de son mari.

- Que s'est-il passé cette fois ?

Lyam ne tenait vraiment pas à faire part de la nouvelle à sa femme, cependant, le regard inquisiteur qu'elle lui lançait était particulièrement menaçant. Il capitula donc en soupirant.

- Ils ont eu Fred et Clara, marmonna-t-il de but en blanc.

Le silence s'installa. Tess s'assit en fermant les yeux. Se prenant le visage dans les mains, elle commença à sangloter. Son mari, lui, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout d'une minute, Lyam paru reprendre conscience et s'avança vers elle. Il la serra tendrement mais fermement dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des mots réconfortants en lesquels lui-même ne croyait pas.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois que la nouvelle de ce mage noir qui prenait du pouvoir se répandait parmi la communauté sorcière. Des disparitions qui se multipliait, des amis qui changeaient. Les histoires sinistres qui circulaient ne laissait pas présager quoi que soit de bon. Lyam et Tess avaient déjà connu la perte d'un être cher récemment. Sa mort avait été qualifiée de suicidaire par la presse mais ils en savaient plus que cela. Edward était leur ami et il n'était pas possible que cette mort fut un suicide.

Un bon moment passa ainsi jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent quelqu'un dévaler bruyamment les escaliers. Très rapidement, ils reprirent tout deux contenance et affichèrent un regard réjoui plutôt convaincant. Tess s'essuya les yeux et prétendit regarder le paysage et son mari se servit une tasse de café. A la grande surprise de qui que ce soit ne connaissant pas les Potter, ce ne fut non pas un petit éléphant qui venait de descendre les escaliers mais un petit garçon maigrelet de tout juste onze ans. Ignorant visiblement les récentes mauvaises nouvelles, il affichait un air extatique.

- C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'AI ONZE ANS AUJOURD'HUI ! hurla le jeune sorcier.

Sans laisser le temps de répondre à ses parents, finalement sincèrement attendris, il courut dans le jardin pour attraper son balais flambant neuf.

Lorsqu'il décolla dans les airs, James Potter ne pensait pas aux horreurs dont il avait été témoin durant ces quelques années, il ne pensait pas aux amis qu'il avait perdus. Alors que le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux naturellement décoiffés, il pensait aux nouveaux amis qu'il allait se faire, aux nouveaux sorts qu'il allait apprendre. Car en effet, même s'il y avait une guerre en cours, les jeunes sorciers comme lui avaient encore le droit de vivre une vie presque normale. Il allait suivre ses études dans une école prestigieuse, comme beaucoup avant lui. Alors qu'il volait au dessus de la petite forêt avoisinant sa maison, il respira l'air et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant d'imprimer ce moment dans sa mémoire.

En redescendant chez lui, il eut cependant un pincement au cœur en pensant à son défunt parrain qui lui avait offert ce magnifique balai.

- Bonjour ! dit-il joyeusement à ses parents.

- Salut, fiston, répondit son père en l'embrassant sur la tête.

Ils entamèrent alors une discussion futile sur leurs activités de la journée, et sur les plaisirs qu'ils pourraient s'offrir. Tout en dégustant leur bacon, ils échangeaient des plaisanteries, ignorant le sujet qui reviendrait naturellement. Le brunch se déroula ainsi dans l'insouciance.

Toute la journée, ses parents tentèrent de garder la bonne humeur ambiante, bien que certains sujets d'actualité ne pouvaient être évités. Ils s'allongèrent dans leur jardin afin de profiter de cette journée chaude annonçant l'été. Alors qu'ils s'installaient confortablement, ils discutèrent de la réforme de prévention que le ministre de la magie prévoyait de mettre en place. Lyam parla d'apprendre à James le transplanage d'escorte, il annonça qu'il fallait assurer l'installation de certaines mesures de sécurité autour de la maison. Mais James ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il pensait à son admission à Poudlard et au fait qu'il ne reverrait plus ses parents chaque jour. Lorsqu'il pensait à cet aspect de ses études, les larmes lui faisaient gonfler la gorge. Et si toute la joie qu'il pouvait éprouver à Poudlard ne comblait pas le manque de ses parents ? Mais soudain un mot que prononça son père attira son attention.

- Ils vont mettre des mesures de sécurité supplémentaires à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

- Eh bien, oui, répondit sa mère. Poudlard réunit des centaines de sorciers de premiers cycle, tellement d'accidents peuvent arriver ! Enfin, chéri, tu n'as jamais envisagé que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom puisse s'attaquer à Poudlard ?

- Mais, maman, qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir à faire d'enfants ?

- James, cet homme veut sans cesse plus de pouvoirs, que crois-tu qu'il se passera s'il s'empare de l'école de sorcellerie du pays ? demanda son père.

- Il aura le contrôle sur les futures sorciers et sorcières du pays ! murmura James qui commençait à comprendre.

- Exactement, approuva Tess. S'il peut contrôler ce que vous apprenez, il se créera une véritable armée !

- Mais on ne se laissera pas faire ! riposta-t-il avec ferveur.

- Je suis sûr que non, affirma Lyam avec fierté. Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Tout le monde sait parfaitement que l'homme dont Tu-Sais-Qui a le plus peur est Dumbledore.

- Ils ont vraiment bien fait de le nommer directeur, assura Tess. Il a ce qu'il faut. En particulier en temps de crise. Je suis certaine que Poudlard restera exactement pareil que lorsque nous étions jeunes.

Lyam sourit tendrement à sa femme. Alors que James les regardait, il rêva quelles aventures pourraient lui arriver dans Poudlard. Il repensa aux histoires narrées par ses parents et s'imagina les vivre. Se battant en duel en pleine nuit dans le parc, faisant des escapades avec ses amis dans les raccourcis du château. Il avait l'impression de le connaître déjà, grâce aux exposés détaillés de son père et aux descriptions amusantes de sa mère. Reprenant conscience, il vit sa mère le regarder d'un air bizarre, comme si elle venait de lui poser une question.

- Qu'est ce qui a ? demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

- Je te demandais si tu étais prêt à recevoir ta lettre.

- Oui, je n'attends que ça ! affirma le jeune garçon.

En effet, ces derniers jour, James scrutait l'horizon lors de ses escapades aériennes, en quête de hiboux à l'aspect officiel. Malheureusement, il n'avait pour l'instant pas eu de chance et se demandait quand ce maudit volatile allait lui apporter la lettre. Ses parents recommencèrent à raconter leurs aventures de jeunesse et bientôt James réclama ses préférées. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, et bientôt la faim les ramenèrent à la cuisine pour le dîner.

Encore une fois, Tess et Lyam s'efforcèrent de rendre ce moment joyeux pour l'anniversaire de leur fils, ils tentèrent de trouver des sujets heureux et réussirent à partager un repas agréable, sans penser à la menace permanente que représentaient les Mangemorts.

Cependant, en partant de la cuisine, James demanda les dernières nouvelles. Ses parents lui annoncèrent alors le plus délicatement possible la mort de ses cousins. James ne dit rien, remonta dans sa chambre la tête vide et pleura une nouvelle fois la mort d'êtres chers.

**Fin du prologue.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'héritage

**JAMES POTTER ET LE BRACELET DE MERLIN**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est basé sur le monde de JK Rowling.

**Raiting :** K

**Résumé :** James Potter a 11 ans. Ça y est, l'année de son entrée à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard est enfin arrivée. Et il va en profiter, malgré toutes les personnes qu'il a perdues à cause de la nouvelle guerre qui se prépare contre le terrifiant Vous-Savez-Qui.

**CHAPITRE 1 : ****L'héritage**

Des mois passèrent sans que les Potter n'aient à déplorer d'autres pertes. Il semblait qu'enfin une résistance avait été organisée. Lyam ou Tess s'absentaient parfois, mais jamais ils ne laissaient James seul. Lorsque l'un ou l'autre partait, il était nerveux, avait peur d'ouvrir le journal et de découvrir la mort de son père ou de sa mère. Un jour, elle était rentrée d'une mission en sale état. La vue de sa mère blessée effrayait particulièrement James. Cela lui donnait un aperçu de la difficulté du combat. Et même si cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois, sa peur la plus grande était maintenant de perdre ses parents. Malgré leur aide, les parents de James tentaient de garder une vie régulière et normale. Lyam continuait de travailler en plus de ses missions et, avec l'arrivée de l'été, ils faisaient parfois des escapades dehors pour la journée. Même s'ils étaient sur leur garde, ils parvenaient à s'amuser et à profiter des journées chaudes. En plus de tout ça, James attendait de moins en moins patiemment l'arrivée de sa lettre.

Un soir de juillet, alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors, James était allongé sur son lit et lisait les vieux livres d'école de son père, ou plutôt les graffitis qu'il faisait dedans sur une certaine Tess. Lire ce genre de choses amusait beaucoup le garçon, et son envie d'aller à Poudlard s'en ressentait de plus en plus. Cependant, lorsqu'il tombait sur un cours d'Enchantements que son père avait studieusement recopié, il refermait le livre d'un air agacé. Il y avait des tonnes de raisons pour lesquelles il voulait aller à Poudlard. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient cadrer avec le règlement. A part apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Et encore, les sorts qui l'intéressaient n'avaient rien à voir avec les cours qu'il prenait parfois la patience de lire. En fait, tout ce qu'il voulait était se faire des amis et faire des blagues de mauvais goût aux Serpentards. Il soupira, en pensant aux heures de retenue qui l'attendaient sûrement et se leva.

En s'étirant, il se regarda dans son grand miroir et s'examina. Même s'il était petit et maigre, il avait des muscles, ce qui lui permettait de voler avec excellence. Ses cheveux très noirs, qu'ils ne parvenait jamais à coiffer, faisaient toute sa ressemblance avec son père. Derrière ses lunettes, il avait le regard rieur avec ses yeux d'un marron doux et le reste de son visage traduisait une grande sympathie. Se disant qu'il était sûrement l'heure du dîner, il descendit les escaliers d'un pas las. En descendant, il surpris ses parents en grand conciliabule, mais comme à chaque fois que c'était le cas, il s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent leur fils arriver.

- On mange quoi ? grogna James, frustré d'être mis à part de la sorte.

Tess regarda son fils avec tristesse, semblant regretter qu'il ne comprenne pas que c'était pour son bien. Elle lui répondait qu'elle avait préparé du poulet lorsque Lyam se leva d'un bond.

- Qu'est ce qui a, papa ? demanda-t-il, sur le qui-vive.

- Regarde par la fenêtre ! s'exclama son père avec un grand sourire.

Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, James fonça dehors et accueillit le hibou grand duc, porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Il détacha sa lettre fébrilement de la patte du volatile. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il revint dans la cuisine. Ses parents le regardaient ouvrir sa lettre avec attendrissement.

- _Cher monsieur Potter,_  
_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

- Tu vas me manquer mon chéri, dit Tess en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu me montres la liste des livres James ? demanda Lyam. Dis donc, Tess, regarde ça, certains livres sont les mêmes que les nôtres !

- Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir les réutiliser, vous avez vu l'état dans lesquels ils sont ? se moqua James.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Tess. J'ai jeté mes livres à la fin de mes études !

- Oui mais je parlais de ceux de papa. Je les ai trouvés dans un carton, expliqua James. Et tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il en a fait !

Lyam se racla bruyamment la gorge, il avait le regard d'un homme traqué.

- Enfin, on va t'en acheter d'autres, pas de soucis, dit-il.

James ne fit aucun commentaires mais ricana et glissa des sous-entendus appuyés que sa mère ne saisissait pas.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la famille échangeant plaisanteries et préparant leur sortie au chemin de traverse.

- J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir ma baguette !

- Ah ! Je me rappelle que, comme toi, je trépignais d'impatience de l'avoir, se souvint Tess.

- Ce regard que tu m'as lancé lorsque je l'ai eue avant toi ! se souvint Lyam en riant.

James regarda ses parents et se délecta de cette histoire qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Leur rencontre à Ollivander, et le début de leur haine. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il trouvait cette histoire fabuleuse. Ses parents continuaient de rire en échangeant leurs souvenirs. Puis ils s'embrassèrent.

- Beww ! Allez prendre une chambre ! s'exclama James, mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

- T'as pas honte de dire ça à tes parents ? le taquina Tess.

Son fils la regarda en souriant.

- Pas le moins du monde, dit-il.

- En tout cas, j'espère que quand tu tomberas amoureux, tu n'agiras pas comme ça.

- Pff, moi ? Tomber amoureux, tu m'as pris pour qui ? s'exclama James, maintenant plus qu'embarrassé.

Cherchant désespérément un autre sujet que sa future vie amoureuse, il prit le journal et demanda à sa mère des explications sur l'article du jour concernant le vol d'un bracelet mythique. Il ne pensait pas s'intéresser réellement au sujet mais lorsque sa mère commença à raconter l'histoire du Bracelet magique de Merlin, il fut captivé. Merlin, dans sa grandeur, avait interprété la magie de cette façon : n'importe quel sorcier que ce soit peut maîtriser la magie à la perfection, possédant ainsi un pouvoir ultime, s'il contrôle les quatre piliers de la Magie. La Parole, le Geste, l'Imagination et la Volonté. Selon la légende, il aurait réunis ces quatre piliers dans un Bracelet, qui, lorsqu'on le porterait, offrirait la maîtrise suprême de la Magie. Cependant, sa méthode d'apprentissage était encore à ce jour très controversée et beaucoup de personne doutaient de l'efficacité du Bracelet.

- Mais même si la grande majorité des sorciers sont sceptiques, il serait stupide de le laisser sans attention. Imaginons que la théorie de Merlin soit vraie. Maîtriser le Bracelet reviendrai à avoir un pouvoir suprême. Et entre de mauvaises main, tu imagines les dégâts que cela pourrait causer…

Pendant l'explication de sa femme, Lyam était resté songeur. Après de telles déclarations, James, lui, s'inquiétait.

- Mais.. quelqu'un l'a volé, tu crois que c'est grave ?

- Très franchement, je ne sais pas si la théorie de Merlin est très possible.

- Imagine qu'elle le soit, Tess, riposta son mari.

- Très bien, convint-elle. Si le pouvoir du Bracelet n'était pas fictif, alors je serai disposée à m'inquiéter. Mais je ne crois pas que Dumbledore plus inquiet que ça !

- Vos missions vous sont données par Dumbledore ? s'exclama James, interloqué.

Tess et Lyam se regardèrent avec de grand yeux. Mais ils pouvaient inventer ce qu'ils voulaient, James en savait enfin un peu plus sur la Résistance.

- Et quel genre de missions vous donne-t-il ? demanda James, avide d'en savoir plus.

- Ecoute, James, je suis navrée, on ne peut pas t'en dire plus. Mais sache que c'est pour ton bien.

- Mais…, commença-t-il.

- De plus, toute cette affaire de Résistance est censée rester secrète, ajouta son père. Tu en sais déjà bien plus que tu ne devrais.

Furieux, James se leva d'un bond et monta les escaliers en trombe. Dans sa chambre, il faisait les cent pas en fulminant. Il avait le droit de savoir, il était autant affecté que tout le monde par cette crise que devait affronter le monde des sorciers. Et puis il était sur le point d'entrer dans les années les plus importantes de son apprentissage de la sorcellerie. Qu'y avait-il de mal à comprendre comment battre les forces du mal ?

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et la tête de sa mère apparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. James s'assit brutalement sur son lit et regarda sa mère avec un air de défi. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à travers ses lunettes rondes.

- Je suis désolée, dit Tess sincèrement.

- Ce n'est pas vos excuses que je veux. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe dehors. Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe _réellement_ !

- Mon chéri, dit-elle en venant s'asseoir près de lui, il faut que tu comprennes bien que ce n'est pas à toi de te battre, ce n'est pas à toi de protéger les autres. Tu as tout juste onze ans. Tu vas commencer ton apprentissage de la magie dans un endroit sûr. Et, mon dieu, j'espère, _j'espère de tout mon cœur_, que tu ne vas jamais avoir besoin de te protéger. J'espère que lorsque tu passeras les examens de ta septième année, toute cette guerre sera finie.

Elle regardait son fils tendrement. James, après ce petit discours, ne protesta plus. Ils restèrent assis là un moment.

- D'accord, capitula-t-il enfin. Mais promets moi que lorsque je serai en âge de combattre, tu me laisseras faire.

- Je ne crois pas que tu vas me laisser le choix, James, répondit sa mère après un petit rire.

James sourit.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans que James ne posât de question par rapport aux efforts de la Résistance. Mais il n'avait pas cessé de s'y intéresser. Il devenait même maître d'espionnage. Alors que ses parents le croyait en train de s'occuper autre part, il s'approchait discrètement d'eux et tentait de récolter des informations. Ses efforts n'avaient pas vraiment payés. Il avait simplement appris que la Résistance, se rebellant aussi rapidement, avait surpris les Mangemorts qui avait momentanément cessé leurs activités. Cependant, elle restait sur ses gardes. James avait aussi souvent entendu parler de Dumbledore, et apparemment, les rebelles s'étaient donné un nom qu'il n'avait pas encore saisi.

Pendant ce temps, le jour de la rentrée approchait et Tess et Lyam ne semblaient pas assez motivés pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Un matin d'un jour pluvieux, James descendit lentement les escaliers, ayant perdu tout espoir de convaincre ses parents d'aller acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il trouva son père en proie à une colère noire. Il essaya de comprendre ce qui se passait mais l'adulte se refusait à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. James tenta alors de prendre son petit-déjeuner normalement. Alors qu'il finissait son jus de citrouille, une forme étrange entra dans la cuisine. Un phénix se positionna dans l'air et parla lentement et clairement.

- Distraction a marché. Commencer à monter la pression.

Le phœnix brillant s'évapora. Lyam poussa un soupir et regarda son fils avec désolation. James ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis il remarqua que son père fixait un point au dessus de son épaule. Il se retourna alors et vit sa mère, qui avait visiblement assisté à l'étrange témoignage de l'apparition. Elle s'était arrêtée alors qu'elle nouait sa robe de chambre, et elle avait la bouche ouverte. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se détendit, baissa ses bras qui se balancèrent le long de son corps et ferma la bouche. Elle s'avança alors dans la cuisine, embrassa son mari comme si de rien était et commença à manger. James, interloqué, la regarda faire, se demandant si elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il ne réagisse pas. Alors qu'il se posait cette question, il réalisa que son père commençait à se préparer pour partir effectuer ladite mission.

- Eh, vous comptez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'exclama-t-il, brisant brutalement le silence.

- Eh bien, je n'en avais pas vraiment l'intention, mais puisque tu y tiens… Voilà, ton père a une mission importante.

- J'avais cru comprendre, répliqua-t-il. Mais je veux avoir plus de détails ! C'est une mission dangereuse ?

Lyam et Tess se regardèrent. Sa mère soupira, ne trouvant visiblement pas la réponse, son père prit alors la parole.

- Toutes les missions que nous remplissons pour lutter contre la menace Mangemort sont dangereuses. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne serai pas seul.

- C'est censé m'aider ?

- Je suis désolée, mon chéri.

Sa mère le regardait d'un air suppliant, les larmes aux yeux. James était furieux, il sortit en trombe dans son jardin, enfourcha son balai et s'éleva dans les airs.

Pendant le reste de la journée, son humeur s'améliora peu à peu mais il restait angoissé à l'idée de retrouver son père dans un sale état. Sa mère tentait d'apaiser sa peur mais il était évident qu'elle même n'était pas très rassurée. Ainsi, pendant toute la journée, ils essayèrent de passer le temps dans des activités futiles. Le soir, alors qu'ils dînaient, ils entendirent le léger _pop_ que produisait le transplanage. Tess se leva d'un bond et sortit dans le jardin à la rencontre de son mari. Leur fils angoissait, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine tout les deux entiers, il poussa un long soupir. Ils partagèrent alors le dîner et James ne tenta même pas de savoir ce que son père avait fait. En revanche, il retenta sa chance pour aller faire les courses. Il ne fut pas déçu.

- Tu as raison James, excuse nous, dit son père. Il est mi-août, il est largement temps d'aller acheter tes affaires.

Ainsi, la semaine suivante ils partirent pour le chemin de Traverse. Par ce beau et chaud mercredi d'août, les rues de Londres étaient bondées. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques moments au Chaudron Baveur afin de bavarder avec Tom, le barman, et des amis. Puis ils sortirent sur le chemin de Traverse. Les écoliers de Poudlard avaient décidément tous attendu la dernière minute pour faire leur achats. James était surexcité. Il voulait tout faire tout de suite. Sa mère prit alors les choses en main.

- Très bien, dit-elle en riant. James, on va commencer par aller t'acheter tes robes.

- Non ! se plaignit-il. C'est ce que je veux le moins faire, après les livres de cours.

- Alors réjouis toi qu'elle ne te fasse pas commencer par ça, lui glissa son père.

Tess, amusée, les entraîna vers chez Madame Guipure, le tout nouveau magasin de vêtements qui était vite devenu à la mode. Après avoir acheté ses tenues d'école, ils sortirent et Tess accepta d'aller chez Ollivander pour s'occuper de la baguette. En entrant dans le poussiéreux magasin, ils virent un jeune garçon, qui avait certainement le même âge que James, payer sa baguette. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, James détailla le garçon. Il avait les cheveux blonds coupés très courts, le visage pointu et les pommettes hautes. En passant devant James, il l'examina de ses yeux bleus clairs. James sourit et pensa qu'il partagerait peut-être son dortoir avec ce blondinet. Si c'était le cas, il espérait qu'il serait amusant. Se concentrant sur Ollivander, il saisi une baguette que l'homme lui tendait. La baguette lui semblait facile à manier, mais elle ne convenait pas. Passèrent ainsi environ six baguettes, puis une baguette de 26 cm en bois d'aulne contenant une plume de phénix le choisi. Tout heureux d'avoir enfin son arme, son alliée des prochaines années avec lui, il continua ses achats joyeusement.

Il ne cessait d'examiner les gens qu'il croisait, espérant les revoir dans le Poudlard Express deux semaines plus tard. Ils passèrent ainsi leur journée à acheter toutes sortes de choses qu'il fallait absolument à James pour sa scolarité. Lyam concéda même à lui acheter un hibou. Lorsqu'ils furent au magasin d'animaux, James craqua pour une chouette cheveche. Ainsi, à la fin de la journée, la famille Potter sortait du magasin d'animaux magiques en plaisantant sur l'air féroce de Solen, la nouvelle et minuscule chouette de James. C'est alors qu'un éclair vert éclaira un magasin un peu plus loin. Tout se passa très vite, son père attrapa tout les paquets et entraîna James à l'abris alors que sa mère s'élançait, baguette brandie. Autour de lui, les gens criaient, se bousculaient pour se frayer un chemin parmi la foule afin de rejoindre des êtres chers, des amis, ou de la famille. D'autres personnes fendaient la foule en contre-sens, affichant un air sévère et déterminé tout en brandissant leur baguette, sur le qui-vive. James n'eut pas le temps de retenir les détails, il se concentrait sur l'objectif de ne pas perdre son père des yeux.

- James ! cria-t-il. Tu ne me lâches pas, on va rentrer par transplanage.

James avait du mal à tenir ses paquets, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la face, il s'accrocha donc au bras de son père comme à un radeau lors d'un naufrage et ferma les yeux. Alors la foule se pressa contre lui, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer ! Il essayait d'hurler pour qu'on le libère, il essayait de dire qu'on l'écrasait, mais il n'avais plus de souffle. Il eut l'impression que ce cauchemar dura une éternité. Mais soudain, toute la pression se relâcha, plus personne ne criait, et James respira l'air frais. Il avait le souffle court et venait de tomber par terre. Il sentait qu'il était tombé dans l'herbe et ses paquets étaient là, à côté de lui, éparpillés. Solen hulula. James commençait à reprendre conscience et cligna ses yeux humides, il vit une ombre floue se relever à côté de lui. Et il entendit la voix de son père.

- James ? Ça va bien ? Excuse moi, je n'ai pas réussi à transplaner correctement, on est bien dans le jardin heureusement.

- Tpeumèdéjèmaaal, marmonna James, le visage écrasé dans l'herbe.

Lyam ramassa les lunettes de son fils, l'aida à se relever puis lui remit sur le nez. Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un en face de l'autre, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Leur instinct leur disait de retourner se battre au chemin de Traverse, cependant, cette attitude était contraire à toute logique. Ils restèrent alors debout un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que son père se mette à ramasser les paquets.

- Alors c'est tout ? On est sains et saufs et on laisse maman se battre toute seule ?

- James, ta mère ira bien.

Celui-ci soupira. Un soupir plein de mépris.

- Et je t'ai ramené ici pour une raison. Je n'ai pas l'intention de risquer ta vie, ajouta son père, soudain sévère.

James se résigna, pris la cage de Solen et l'emmena à l'intérieur. La soirée fut longue, les deux garçons se levaient d'un bond à chaque bruit inhabituel venant de dehors. Le temps passa dans le silence. Dans les environs de minuit, Tess revint, l'air fatigué, mais heureux. Elle expliqua que l'intervention avait été rapide, sans perte mais beaucoup de dégâts. Il y avait en fait une réunion de futurs apprentis Mangemorts. Aucun d'eux n'avaient pu être attrapés mais la Marque des Ténèbres laissée flottant dans la salle ne laissait aucun doutes. Après ça, il avait fallu de l'aide pour remettre en état la rue. Elle s'était portée volontaire.

- Excusez moi de ne pas avoir prévenu, vraiment, dit-elle.

Les semaines suivantes, James feuilleta ses livres de cours. Cela le déprimait plus qu'autre chose, mais maintenant qu'il avait sa baguette, son envie d'aller à Poudlard n'était plus aussi forte. Il aimait pouvoir sortir quand il voulait pour monter son balai, il appréciait passer du temps avec ses parents, et il adorait faire des grasses matinées. Mais en allant à l'école, tout ça était fini.

Alors qu'il descendait dans la cuisine, quelques jours avant la rentrée, il trouva ses parents, bavardant gaiement autour d'un thé fumant.

- James ! s'exclama Lyam en le voyant. J'ai quelque chose à te confier.

Ses parents le regardait en souriant. James, appréciant toute cette attention, se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-il en gonflant le torse.

Son père sourit devant l'air prétentieux de son fils. Tess regardait successivement James et son mari. Elle interrompit le silence :

- Lyam ? Tu lui expliques ou je commence ?

- Eh bien je t'en prie ma chérie, dit Lyam, toujours souriant.

James les observait avec curiosité. Jamais ils n'avaient agis aussi bizarrement. Il s'assit, s'attendant au pire, venant de ses parents.

- James, tu connais toutes nos histoires de Poudlard ? commença-t-elle.

James était interloqué. Quelle bonne nouvelle pouvait-il y avoir par rapport à leurs vieilles histoires d'escapade dans Poudlard ?

- Oui…, articula-t-il. Mais quel est…

- Patiente un peu ! le coupa doucement Lyam.

- Très bien, tu sais comme on sortait de la salle commune pour aller dans le parc, tu sais comme nous avons découvert des dizaines de raccourcis ?

- Oui, l'encouragea James.

- Il faut que tu saches que dans Poudlard il y a un concierge, M. Callard.

- Tess, excuse-moi, mais je crois que M. Callard n'est plus à Poudlard depuis le temps.

- Ah. Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'était déjà un sac d'os à notre époque !

Lyam rit, se souvenant visiblement de quelques aventures en rapport avec ledit sac d'os.

- Donc, continua Tess, comme je disais, nous avions un concierge, qui avait beau être vieux, il était particulièrement efficace. Et nous ne pouvions pas sortir de la salle commune –en particulier de celle de Gryffondor, qui est la plus surveillée- sans être surpris dans le quart d'heure qui suit.

- Vous faisiez comment dans ce cas ? demanda James, son scepticisme remplacé par de la curiosité.

Il se demanda aussi comment il avait pu écouter toutes les histoires de ses parents sans jamais se poser cette question, qui était pourtant fondamentale. Sa mère sourit devant l'ignorance adorable de son fils, et regarda Lyam afin qu'il poursuive.

- Fiston, il est temps que je te transmette le plus précieux atout qui peut t'être donné pour tes aventures à Poudlard.

Il se leva, monta dans sa chambre. James avait maintenant hâte de découvrir son héritage, ce qui lui permettrait évidemment de briser les règlements, ce qui lui offrirait des aventures inoubliables. La preuve étant les souvenirs intacts et fabuleux de ses parents. Lyam revint quelques minutes plus tard, toujours souriant. Il tenait dans sa main droite une étoffe qu'il tendit à James. Ce dernier s'en empara, s'attendant à recevoir un objet hors du commun, délicatement emballé dans du tissu de qualité. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'un bout de tissu, il regarda son père, dépité.

- C'est une blague ? articula-t-il, sa gorge serrée par la déception.

Ses deux parents éclatèrent de rire. Alors oui, c'était une blague. James n'en revenait pas que ses parents aient pu lui donner de faux espoirs comme ça. Cependant, lorsque leur fou rire fut fini, Tess démenti.

- Non, dit-elle. Ecoute, c'est une cape. Une cape très spéciale. Met-la donc !

Le scepticisme de James avait repris place. Il déplia la cape, toujours convaincu de la mauvaise blague de ses parents. Lorsqu'il la mit sur ses épaules, il ne sentit aucune différence. Il regarda ses parents, l'air de dire « C'est censé faire quoi ? ». Mais ses parents n'avaient pas l'air de s'en vouloir de donner de faux espoirs à leur fils car ils souriaient toujours.

- Regarde tes pieds, James, dit Lyam qui devinait le problème de son fils.

C'est alors que James vu que son corps était devenu invisible.

- Waaaw ! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité, et une excellente, en plus, expliqua son père.

- Amuse toi bien à Poudlard, chéri.

James regarda ses parents et alla les embrasser pour les remercier. Ils lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Le 1er septembre 1971, à 10h45, une petite famille se pressait dans la gare de King's Cross. Au milieu des voyageurs pressés, un petit garçon poussait un chariot sur lequel était posé une grosse valise surmonté d'une cage contenant une petite chouette. Derrière lui, ses parents traînaient un peu, regardant les gens autour d'eux. Leur fils les pressa d'un air impatient.

Ayant marché un bout de temps le long de la voie 10, il s'arrêtèrent. La mère se pencha et murmura quelque chose à son fils tout en montrant un pilier. Pendant ce temps, son mari se positionnait de l'autre côté de leur enfant. Ce dernier hocha la tête, et ils coururent dans le pilier. Au moment de la collision, ils disparurent.

Les personnes autour d'eux n'avaient rien remarqué, vaquant à leurs occupations.

**Fin du premier chapitre.**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre inoubliable

**JAMES POTTER ET LE BRACELET DE MERLIN**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est basé sur le monde de JK Rowling.

**Raiting :** K

**Résumé :** Ses parents se sont engagés dans la Résistance. Ou du moins c'est ce que James a cru comprendre, avec le peu d'informations qu'ils lui donne. Même lors de leur tranquille après midi au Chemin de Traverse (pour acheter les fourniture dont il aura besoin à Poudlard), sa mère a du partir pour intervenir en urgence au sein d'une réunion de Mangemorts. Peu avant son départ, son père lui a légué un outil indispensable : la cape d'invisibilité.

**CHAPITRE 2** **: ****Une rencontre inoubliable**

Dans le monde des sorciers, la famille Potter venait d'apparaître et se pressait déjà vers le Poudlard Express. James s'arrêta cependant sur le quai, pour observer ses futurs camarades. Des parents donnaient maintes recommandations, quelques autres, apparemment des parents moldus, observaient avec délice le monde magique dont leur enfant faisait partie. Les anciens élèves se retrouvaient avec joie après la séparation de l'été. Une fille d'environ quinze ans parlait avec excitation à ses amies, un garçon avec un peu d'acné saluait solennellement les siens et beaucoup d'autres montaient leurs bagages dans le train. A sa droite, deux filles se disputaient dans le brouhaha provoqué par les adolescents et les hiboux mécontents. James repéra aussi rapidement les premières années. C'était ceux qui restaient bavarder avec leurs parents. A force de rester immobile, il commençait à gêner le passage. De nombreuses personnes l'avaient déjà bousculé. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs lui avait même fait un commentaire moqueur sur sa chouette. Ca n'avait pas vexé James, mais lui avait donné envie de riposter. Malheureusement pour lui, la mère du garçon au cheveux noirs l'avait entendu. C'était une femme à l'air hautain et n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier que son fils traîne, elle l'avait donc entraîné sans laisser le temps à James de répondre.

Avec l'aide de ses parents, il monta ses bagages dans le train et s'installa dans un compartiment vide. Il leur dit au revoir rapidement, ne voulant pas être catalogué comme le bébé qui ne peut pas se séparer de ses parents. Il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps : quelques minutes avant le départ du train, le garçon moqueur vint s'installer dans le même compartiment. James, voyant qu'il avait du mal avec sa valise, l'aida. Elle était tellement lourde que ce n'est qu'en se rasseyant que l'autre s'exclama :

- Eh ! Mais c'est toi qui a une chouette ridicule !

James éclata de rire.

- En tout cas ma chouette a l'air plus sympa que ta mère.

- Ça c'est pas bien difficile, répondit-il en souriant. Sirius Black, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa main.

- James Potter, dit-il en la serrant.

A ce moment, une petite fille qui pleurait venait d'entrer dans le compartiment. Elle fonça au fond, rejeta ses cheveux roux dans son dos et appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre. Gênés, Sirius et James ne dirent rien pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Sirius sorte un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à la fille.

- Merci, dit-elle. Mais ne vous embêtez pas pour moi, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

La prenant au mot, Sirius recommença à échanger des plaisanteries avec James. Pendant un long moment ils parlèrent ainsi. James appris que Sirius vivait dans Londres, dans une maison protégée par un sortilège compliqué. Il cru comprendre que son ami n'appréciait pas particulièrement sa famille. Au bout de seulement une heure, ils étaient devenus très familiers et la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas échangé un mot avec eux, malgré les efforts de James qui n'aimait pas la laisser triste et seule.

- Tu rigoles ? s'exclama James. Tu as un elfe de maison ? C'est très rare, ta famille doit être riche !

Une fois encore, alors que ce dernier abordait le sujet de la famille, Sirius paraissait réticent et dit, presque en ronchonnant :

- On est pas si riche que ça. Cet elfe est dans la famille depuis des générations !

James ne comprenait pas le problème de Sirius avec sa famille. Essayant d'oublier, cependant, il continua de bavarder avec son nouvel ami et quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon de leur âge, aux cheveux longs et noirs à l'allure de chauve souris, entra, et, sans jeter un regard aux chahuteurs, se dirigea vers la petite fille du fond. James et Sirius continuaient de parler lorsqu'un mot que dit le nouveau venu les interpella.

- Serpentard ? Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ? demanda-t-il a Sirius.

Sirius ne sourit pas.

- Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, répondit-il.

- Nom de nom ! s'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

Sirius sourit à cette remarque.

- Peut-être que je ferai une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?

James souleva une épée invisible.

- _Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux !_ Comme mon père.

Le garçon à l'allure de chauve-souris émit une petite exclamation méprisante. James reporta son attention sur lui.

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, répondit l'autre. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect…

- Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? lança Sirius.

James éclata de rire. La fille, qui n'était jusque là pas intervenue, se leva d'un bond et lança un regard hostile aux garçon.

- Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

Alors que Sirius imitait la voix hautaine de la rousse, James tenta de faire un croche-pied au garçon qui l'accompagnait.

- A bientôt, Servilus ! lança-t-il au moment ou la porte se refermait.

- J'ai hâte de lui jouer de mauvais tours à celui là, dit Sirius en riant.

- Ou de le provoquer en duel, proposa James, imaginant déjà la scène.

- Je connais pas encore très bien les règles de Poudlard, mais tu crois que ça va être facile de les contourner ?

James éclata de rire. Décidément, Sirius est la meilleure rencontre qui lui ait été donné de faire.

- T'inquiète pas, je sais déjà comment on va faire.

Son ami voulu savoir quel était son plan, mais rien à faire, James avait décidé de lui faire une surprise avec la cape. Et puis, avant de tout lui révéler, il avait l'intention de vérifier que Sirius n'était pas un vrai Serpentard, comme le reste de sa famille.

- Au fait, Sirius, toute ta famille était à Serpentard, vraiment ?

Sirius fit la grimace.

- Ouais, je les déteste tous. Ils se croient supérieurs car ils sont de sang pur. En fait, j'ai l'intention de redorer l'image des Black. Malheureusement, mon petit frère Regulus est comme eux. Espérons qu'il ne se fasse pas trop remarquer dans deux ans. Et tu sais pas le pire ! Ils approuvent l'action des Mangemorts. Bien sûr, ils n'en font pas parti, le courage ça ne les connaît pas.

James était choqué de voir qu'une et même famille pouvait être autant divisée. Il dévisageait ce garçon, qui croyait assez en ses convictions pour se dresser contre ses parents. Il admirait son courage.

- Tu feras un excellent Gryffondor, dit-il avec fierté.

Sirius poussa un profond soupir.

- J'espère vraiment, murmura-t-il.

Il se redressa soudain et poursuivit :

- Bon, t'as pas faim ?

En effet, il était largement l'heure de déjeuner et James mourrait de faim. Ils partirent alors dans le couloir à la recherche du chariot de friandises. Devant eux, un garçon grassouillet de leur âge achetait apparemment tout ce que la dame possédait. En rentrant dans leur compartiment, ils dévorèrent leur butin. A la fin, ils parlèrent du Bracelet de Merlin, qu'on avait mentionné dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ quelques semaines auparavant.

- Donc tu crois vraiment que c'est _possible_ ? demanda Sirius, qui n'était au courant de rien.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est plutôt clair que son vol est inquiétant. Ça implique que la personne qui l'a volé y croit et est prête à aller jusqu'à certaines extrémités pour maîtriser la Magie de Merlin.

Sirius se triturait le poignet d'un air songeur.

- Mais est ce que tu penses vraiment que c'est possible ? répéta-t-il.

James ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après avoir entendu l'histoire de sa mère, il y avait beaucoup pensé. Il avait imaginé porter le Bracelet, posséder un pouvoir suprême. De temps en temps, il se disait qu' il avait existé de nombreux grands sorciers à travers les temps, et aucun d'eux n'avait mentionné que leur apprentissage avait été basé sur les quatre piliers qui étaient d'après la légende, la fondement de la Magie.

D'un autre côté, il avait tendance à y croire. Se disant que si un tel objet existait vraiment, ce serait bien Merlin qui l'aurait créé. L'histoire de celui-ci était tellement connue. Cet enchanteur hors du commun avait accompli des prouesses magiques qu'aucun sorcier ne pensait qui que ce soit capable.

- Je pense que c'est vrai.

Sirius, surpris de la réponse donnée, dévisagea son ami.

- Regarde Nicolas Flamel, repris James, au début, personne ne croyait qu'une pierre pouvait rendre un homme riche et immortel. Et puis le voilà, 600 ans plus tard, riche et toujours bien en vie. Maintenant, c'est vrai que Merlin était peut-être juste un enchanteur incroyablement doué, et un très bon professeur. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il m'apprenne un ou deux tours. Mais je pense qu'il n'était pas juste ça. Je pense qu'il avait cerné la Magie mieux que personne ! C'est vrai, son explication tient debout. C'est seulement en le Bracelet que tout le monde a du mal à croire. Moi, j'y crois.

Il souleva la poitrine pour se donner contenance.

- Enfin, c'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit, dit Sirius en souriant devant tant de réflexion.

James regarda son ami d'un air amusé. Puis il tourna son regard vers le couloir où ils voyaient des élèves faire des allers-retours depuis quelques heures maintenant.

- T'as envie de sortir ? demanda Sirius, qui l'observait.

- En fait, je suis en train de regretter de pas avoir pris mes bombabouses.

Sirius sourit de toutes ses dents et sortit de sa valise un gros paquet contenant toutes sortes d'objets apparemment destinés à faire des farces.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le surveillant du train, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'habitude de réprimander des élèves, fulminait devant deux jeunes garçons. A leurs côtés se trouvaient trois premières années –James et Sirius n'avaient pas osé attaquer des élèves plus âgés si tôt. Ceux-ci étaient couvert de diverses substances malodorantes et paraissaient globalement en colère. Un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains regardait les malfaiteur d'un œil particulièrement sévère. A sa gauche, un autre garçon (que James se souvenait avoir croisé chez Ollivander) regardait le surveillant les rabrouer avec satisfaction. Et derrière eux se trouvait une petite fille apparemment au bord des larmes.

- Vous avez de la chance de n'appartenir encore à aucune maison, je vous aurait joyeusement enlevé une dizaine de points à chacun d'entre vous.

Puis, hésitant, il ajouta :

- Je ne vais quand même pas vous mettre une retenue avant même que l'année ait commencé…

James et Sirius levèrent les yeux vers lui avec espoir, d'un air suppliant. Le blond quant à lui semblait outré devant tant de clémence.

- D'accord, convint le surveillant, je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute. Mais je ne veux plus que ça recommence ! Je vais vous confisquer le reste de vos jouets de farce et attrape et les confier à M. Rusard, le concierge. Il vous les rendra peut-être à la fin de l'année –quoi que j'en doute.

Les farceurs confièrent le reste de leur paquet au surveillant avec facilité, trop heureux de ne pas écoper d'une retenue.

En retournant dans leur compartiment, les deux garçons enfilèrent leur robe de l'école.

- Tu sais comment on est répartis dans les maisons ? demanda Sirius, légèrement anxieux.

James se sentit pris au dépourvu. Ses parents lui avait raconté leurs aventures dans les moindres détails. Il pouvait citer approximativement la date de chacune d'entre elles. Ils avaient parlé de leurs professeurs, de leurs ennemis, de leurs amis, du vieux concierge, mais ils n'avaient jamais pensé à raconter la répartition dans les différentes Maison ? James n'en revenait pas.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il, encore sous le choc.

Puis il regarda Sirius, qui, visiblement, réfléchissait à quel genre d'épreuve ils pouvaient bien leur donner.

- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais rien dit ? demanda James.

Sirius fit la grimace.

- Non, nos seuls sujets de conversation se résument à mon attitude rebelle qu'ils désapprouvent fortement. Et ils m'encouragent à discriminer les nés-moldus.

- Ça a l'air sympa chez toi ! J'espère que tu m'inviteras pendant les vacances. Je leur ferait croire que mes parents sont moldus si tu veux.

- C'est une excellente idée !, s'esclaffa Sirius.

Une heure plus tard, le train s'arrêta. Les élèves sortirent dans le couloir alors que le surveillant annonçait que les bagages seraient transportés dans les dortoirs. James était soudain nerveux, pensant que la Répartition l'amènerait à prouver son courage. Peut-être faudra-t-il affronter un épouvantard ? Il se souvenait lorsque ses parents en avait trouvé dans la pendule du salon. Sa mère avait vu un homme très sale, sentant le sang et la transpiration. La terreur qu'il avait lue sur le visage de sa mère l'avait rendu mal à l'aise. Il ne savait toujours pas qui était cet homme. Après que son père se soit occupé de l'épouvantard, Tess avait refusé de parler de ce qu'elle avait vu. Enfin, bref, James ne savait pas combattre un épouvantard et ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que toute l'école connaisse sa plus grande peur.

Dans le couloir, on se bousculait, et James fut soulagé de sortir sur le quai. Cependant, il regretta vite la chaleur des compartiments. En frissonnant, il avança sur le quai mal éclairé, guidé par la cohue et une voix tonitruante.

- Les premières années ! Par ici, s'il vous plaît !

James avait perdu Sirius de vue. Il avançait, mal assuré, vers la voix. Au bout du quai, il retrouva une quarantaine d'enfants de son âge qui étaient regroupés autour d'un très grand homme barbu. Il couru vers eux.

- Très bien, tout le monde est là ? C'est parti, les premières années, suivez moi !

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule. C'était Sirius, essoufflé.

- Ah ! Te voilà, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? demanda James.

Sirius tentait de reprendre son souffle.

- J'étais… j'étais retourné au… au compartiment, articula-t-il. J'avais… oublié ma baguette.

Sirius était penché, une main sur le côté et l'autre sur son genoux. James éclata de rire et, après avoir lancé un regard amusé au retardataire, reporta son attention sur le géant, qui était déjà à deux enjambées, c'est-à-dire loin. Ils suivirent le petit groupe des premières années et marchèrent un bon moment. A un tournant, il aperçurent Poudlard.

La plupart d'entre eux soufflèrent « Waaw ! ». James avait le souffle coupé. Tout ce que ses parents lui avait décrit n'atteignait pas la moitié de ce qu'il voyait. En haut d'une falaise se dressait un château, comportant plein de tours. Les fenêtres étaient éclairées et dans la nuit, Poudlard était comme une maison accueillante, brillante de mille feux. Dans le lac lisse qui les séparait du château se reflétait les lumières éclatantes que lançaient les fentes du château. Il allait être sa maison pendant les sept prochaines années, il serai entouré de ses amis, et ce bonheur était indescriptible. Il se souviendrai de cette image tout le long de sa vie, il le savait.

Sirius, à ses côtés, semblait penser la même chose. Il avait la bouche ouverte et observait Poudlard, une lueur de ravissement dans les yeux.

La géant interrompit leur béatitude avec attendrissement.

- C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ?

Après une petite pause, il reprit :

- On va devoir y aller. Quatre par barque, s'il vous plaît.

**Fin du deuxième chapitre.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : La Répartition

**JAMES POTTER ET LE BRACELET DE MERLIN**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est basé sur le monde de JK Rowling.

**Raiting :** K

**Résumé :** Dans le Poudlard Express, James a fait la rencontre de Sirius Black, avec qui il est devenu très ami. Les deux garçons se sont déjà mis à dos cinq de leurs camarades en les provoquant ou en leur faisant des blagues de mauvais goût.

**CHAPITRE 3 : ****La Répartition**

James et Sirius prirent une barque et furent rejoints par un garçon aux cheveux bouclés châtains clairs et par son amie rousse, la figure couverte de tâches de rousseurs. Ils se présentèrent : le garçon s'appelait Graham McKinnon et la petite fille, Angie Peterson. La traversée du lac se fit dans le silence. Les barques glissaient à l'unisson sur la surface lisse du lac, fendant l'eau doucement. Pendant toute la traversée du lac, James détailla le château, tentant tant bien quue mal de graver chaque détail dans son cerveau. Il désirait au moins apprendre une chose de sa scolarité : le souvenir en détails du soir de son arrivée. Ils arrivèrent dans une crique humide, apparemment située dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. James là aussi scruta ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, trouvant cet endroit agréablement mystérieux. Guidés par l'homme, ils montèrent dans le parc puis atteignirent la grande porte du château. Le barbu frappa trois fois et presque immédiatement, une sorcière d'une trentaine d'années ouvra.

- Bien le bonsoir, Professeur McGonagall, la salua-t-il.

La femme qui lui faisait face scruta les élèves.

- Merci, Hagrid.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, et entra dans le château. La sorcière, en le laissant passer, toisa les élèves puis les fit pénétrer dans le vaste hall. Il était chaleureux, peu décoré, le plafond semblait trop haut pour être vu.

Ils suivirent le professeur en jetant autour d'eux des regards ébahis. McGonagall les conduisit dans une petite salle où ils se serrèrent et écoutèrent attentivement la jeune femme.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le festin de début d'année va bientôt commencer. Mais avant cela, vous devez passer la prestigieuse Cérémonie de la Répartition. Pour les sept années où vous étudierez ici, la maison dans laquelle vous allez être répartis dans quelques instants sera votre seconde famille. Vous suivrez les mêmes cours et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Il y a quatre maisons : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Chacune d'elles a sa noble histoire, et est parfaitement respectable. Tout au long de votre scolarité vous devrez générer des points pour votre maison. Si vous transgressez le règlement, elle en perdra. La Maison qui totalisera le plus de point à la fin de l'année remportera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui représente un grand honneur.

Tous les élèves respectaient un silence religieux, écoutaient le professeur avec attention.

- Bien. La Cérémonie va débuter dans quelques minutes. Faites en sorte d'être présentables.

Après que MacGonagall soit sortie de l'étroite salle en lançant un regard dédaigneux sur leurs vêtements, l'ambiance resta un petit moment silencieuse. Quelques personnes affichaient un air confiant, d'autres se rongeaient les ongles ou jetaient des regards nerveux autour d'eux.

James regarda Sirius. Il fixait la porte par laquelle l'oratrice était sortie, quelques secondes auparavant. Puis il se mis à pouffer.

- Tu l'a vue, celle là ? dit il, toujours en riant. Qu'est ce qu'elle se prenait au sérieux !

La remarque de Sirius fit rire James. Ils brisaient le plus discrètement possible le silence qui s'était installé, désireux de ne pas s'attirer de foudre.

- C'est pas faux, répondit-il. Merci de l'accueil ! Je ne pensais pas que les professeurs seraient aussi strictes, dit-il en recouvrant son sérieux.

A ce moment, un garçon que James se souvenait avoir déjà vu quelque part se retourna, l'air légèrement en colère. Le regard qu'il lança aux blagueurs jeta un froid, et aucun des deux ne su comment réagir.

- Vous commencez déjà à faire les idiots dans le Poudlard Express, et vous continuez à vous moquer sans scrupules ?

C'est alors que James le reconnu. Le donneur de leçon était en fait un des garçons qu'ils avaient attaqué dans le train. Ils furent soudain mal à l'aise et baissèrent la tête. Ayant obtenu la réaction qu'il espérait, le garçon châtain se retourna. Stupéfait de cette attitude rabat-joie, James se tourna vers son acolyte.

- Mais il se prend pour qui lui ? dit Sirius dans un murmure indigné mais heureusement inaudible.

Autour d'eux, tous les élèves s'étaient soudainement tus. Curieux, les deux garçons aux cheveux noirs levèrent le nez et virent des fantômes traverser les murs de la salle.

- Tiens ! Voilà les premières années, dit un moine d'un air joyeux. Bienvenue à vous, j'espère vous voir dans ma maison, ajouta-t-il.

Aucun élève ne répondit, ébahis ou peut-être trop intimidés. Alors que presque tous les fantômes étaient passés, un autre arriva en murmurant furieusement. Il ne prêta pas attention aux 80 yeux braqués sur lui et passa dans la Grande Salle. James, cependant, entendit quelques mots :

- … scandale ! Encore dans la Tour d'Astronomie… en retard !

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, MacGonagall revint. Elle ouvrit la porte brutalement, mais parla de manière bien plus douce qu'auparavant.

- Tout est prêt. La Cérémonie peut commencer, annonça-t-elle.

Elle les fit traverser le hall à nouveau puis poussa les portes de la Grande Salle. Les premières années entrèrent en file indienne alors que les reste des élèves les fixaient attentivement.

Lorsque James s'engouffra dans la salle où allait se dérouler la Répartition, il crut à un rêve. Chacune des personnes qui le dévisageait avait une expression extatique. Levant les yeux, il regarda le plafond de la Grande Salle. Le fameux plafond. Ce soir, il montrait un ciel dégagé, sans nuage, et les bougies flottant, au niveau en dessous, éclairaient la salle d'une douce lumière ambrée. James respira l'air, qui sentait à la fois le parchemin neuf, le savon, et aussi l'humidité. Ce qui apportait étrangement tout son charme à la pièce. Le garçon tentait d'inscrire dans sa mémoire chacun des détails qui lui apparaissait devant les yeux. Puis, se concentrant sur la réalité, il examina la table des professeurs. Une longue rangée d'adultes à l'air sévère les regardait avec bienveillance. Au centre trônait évidemment le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier paraissait déjà âgé, il avait une longue barbe blanche avec quelques cheveux plus foncés que d'autres, vestiges d'une jeunesse passée depuis déjà plusieurs années.

Lorsque les premières années s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs, James oscilla légèrement. Le véritable stress de la Répartition commençait déjà à l'envelopper tout entier.

Le professeur MacGonagall posa un tabouret surmonté d'un vieux chapeau face à eux.

_Moi que voici, j'endosse une dure mission._  
_Je dois, tous les ans, faire la Répartition._  
_Les vieux et nobles fondateurs de Poudlard,_  
_Chacun d'entre eux était un bon gaillard._  
_Gryffondor accueillait les preux hardis,_  
_Ceux qui pouvaient défendre leur patrie._  
_Poufsouffle ne voulait instruire que les bons,_  
_Elle qui réclamait la paix en Albion._  
_Serpentard voulait ceux de pures lignées,_  
_Pour que les sorciers restent une unité._  
_Serdaigle voulait l'instruction des rusés,_  
_Afin que les sorciers soient respectés._  
_Devant poursuivre leur tâche compliquée,_  
_Ils me choisirent afin de séparer_  
_Les nouveaux élèves en quatre Maisons._  
_Mais écoutez moi bien car j'ai raison :_  
_Nous avons beau être bien différents,_  
_En temps de guerre, nous sommes dans le même clan._

La pliure au bord du chapeau, qui s'était ouverte deux minutes auparavant, se referma et la Grande Salle en son entier partie dans une salve d'applaudissements.

- Nous allons procéder à la Répartition, déclara MacGonagall une fois que la salle fut revenue au calme.

Elle jeta un œil sévère au dessus de ses lunettes et balaya la salle du regard, histoire de garder le calme durant l'appel.

- Arfel, Lisa, énonça le professeur.

Une des rares à conserver son calme s'avança, et s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle avait l'air étrangement résignée. Quand le Choixpeau entra en contact avec ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus, il hésita quelques secondes puis dit clairement :

- Gryffondor !

La petite fille ouvrit ses yeux et un sourire incommensurable éclaira son visage. Elle sauta du tabouret, et s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers la table qui l'acclamait.

Le garçon suivant fut envoyé à Serpentard. Puis la fille qu'ils avaient attaqué dans le train fut également acclamée par les serpents. Ensuite vint le tour de Sirius. Ce dernier avança vers le tabouret la tête haute, d'une marche cependant lente. Une minute plus tard, l'ami de James fut envoyée chez les Gryffondor. Alors qu'il s'avançait presque en courant vers ses futurs camarades, il lança un sourire éclatant à son ami.

Ce dernier fut immensément soulagé. Il lui aurait été intolérable de n'être entouré que de sages élèves qui ne savaient pas s'amuser. Il avait la certitude que lui et Sirius allaient désormais devenir inséparables.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit quelqu'un d'autre envoyé à Gryffondor. Il releva alors rapidement la tête (ce qui lui valu une douleur fulgurante au cou), et remarqua avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de la petite rousse hostile et pleurnicheuse du train. Il la suivit du regard et observa Sirius, qui se souvint d'elle également, se décaler sur le banc, visiblement pour se racheter de son attitude moqueuse envers son ami. Mais la petite, le reconnaissant, lui tourna résolument le dos. Sirius jeta un regard amusé à James, qui s'esclaffait déjà. Décidément, celle-ci était rancunière !

Une dizaine de personnes passèrent sans qu'aucun autre Gryffondor ne soit découvert. Cependant, lorsque l'enfant qui les avait rabroués avant la Répartition s'avança, il fut aussi envoyé chez les lions. James échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec son nouvel ami et compris qu'il pensait la même chose. « _On n'aurait pas du jouer de mauvais tours dès le premier jour !_ » A la suite du châtain fut envoyée à la table rouge et or une petite blonde timide. Et puis Graham, le garçon avec lequel ils avaient partagé leur barque rejoignit les tous jeunes Gryffondor. Au passage, James remarqua qu'il lança un regard d'excuse à son amie Angie, qui avait l'air déconfit.

Ce triste échange fit douter le garçon. _Et si lui aussi était séparé de son tout nouvel ami ?_ Il se rendit compte qu'Angie était envoyée chez les Poufsouffle. Avec horreur, il remarqua que la liste avait alors atteint les 'P'. Le garçon grassouillet qu'il reconnaissait du chariot de friandises alla vers le tabouret, tremblant. Le Choixpeau paraissait particulièrement hésitant avec ce cas. Et au bout de deux minutes, il dit :

- Gryffondor !

La table rouge et or l'acclama. Le professeur MacGonagall reprit alors la parole :

- Potter, James.

L'interpellé déglutit. Il avança d'un pas plus assuré qu'il ne l'était, et s'assit.

- Un Potter, c'est plutôt simple, assura le Choixpeau. Bien que ta tête est très bien faite, à ce que je vois, ton courage est ta plus grande qualité. Gryffondor !

Un large sourire fendit le petit visage de James, et ce dernier s'avança rapidement vers la table des lions. Il fit un clin d'œil assuré qui arracha un rire à Sirius, et s'installa aux côtés de Graham, en face du grassouillet qui se présenta comme étant Peter Pettigrow. En face de son camarade de barque était assis le châtain agressif, qui lui lança un regard hostile. James attendit que le garçon ait tourné les yeux pour éclater de rire. Décidément, l'ambiance du dortoir allait être au summum.

Enfin, deux filles du nom de Meredith Simons et d'Abby Twain les rejoignirent.

A la fin de la Répartition, Dumbledore se leva, ouvra grand ses bras et dit :

- Bienvenue à tous. J'entends vos estomacs gargouiller d'où je me tiens et je vais pourtant vous faire un petit discours. Je m'en excuse par la même occasion. Comme vous le savez, poursuivit-il, un puissant mage noir du nom de Voldemort lance, à l'aide de ses disciples, les Mangemorts, des attaques aussi bien dangereuses que surprenantes.

James savait, de par ses parents, que son directeur prononçait le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cela n'en restait pas moins impressionnant.

- C'est pourquoi il est de mon devoir de vous protéger. J'ai donc choisi d'engager des Aurors, comme l'an passé. Evidemment, leur présence ne viendra en rien perturber votre scolarité. J'informe également les premières année que la forêt se situant dans le parc est absolument interdite. Et finalement, pour remplacer le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année précédente, je tiens à vous présenter le professeur Morris.

Un homme habillé plutôt élégamment se leva, et les élèves applaudirent. Il avait les cheveux bruns et longs. De ses yeux ambrés, il balaya chaleureusement la Grande Salle du regard. Rapidement, l'acclamation cessa. Mr Morris se rassit donc et Dumbledore poursuivit.

- Très bien, j'ai suffisamment accaparé votre attention pour la soirée, alors que le buffet de début d'année commence !

A nouveau, James fut ébahit. Des dizaines de plats étaient apparus au même moment au centre de la table. Et tous avaient l'air succulents. Des multitudes de douces odeurs lui montaient au nez en même temps. Se rendant soudain compte qu'il était affamé, il s'empara d'une cuisse de poulet.

Devant lui, Peter avalait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Beaucoup auraient trouvé ce spectacle plutôt répugnant mais James trouvait son nouveau camarade particulièrement tordant. Les deux filles à leurs côtés conversaient joyeusement.

- Tu viens d'où ? demanda soudainement Graham.

James, pris au dépourvu, avala son jus de citrouille de travers.

- J'habite dans les environs de Londres, répondit-il en crachotant. Et toi ?

- Oh, moi je viens d'Irlande. Ma mère a du se réfugier là bas, avoua-t-il en grimaçant. Mon père, qui est moldu, l'a prise pour une folle quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière. Je ne connais pas tout les détails, mais depuis, il faut qu'on fasse attention quand on s'aventure en Angleterre.

Toutes ces histoires familiales glauques le prenaient au dépourvu. Était-il le seul à connaître une existence paisible, chez lui ?

Le reste du repas, il parla avec Graham. Ce dernier jetait souvent des regards du côté de la table des Poufsouffle. Apparemment, il avait du mal à se remettre de sa séparation avec son amie.

A la fin du repas, le ventre du garçon était tendu et il observait avec amusement Peter, en face de lui, se lécher les doigts. Après les plats, les desserts disparurent à leur tour et la table retrouva son aspect propre et vernis du début de soirée. Dumbledore se leva et ne dit rien d'important, leur souhaitant simplement une bonne nuit. Il rappela également aux préfets de s'occuper des premières années afin qu'ils trouvent leur salle commune.

Alors que tout le monde se levait, James rejoint Sirius et le reste de leur année formait de petits groupes autour d'eux. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux roux bouclés s'avança vers eux, l'air avenant.

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant. Je m'appelle Erik Weasley, je suis préfet en chef mais surtout, le préfet de Gryffondor. Je vais vous montrer le chemin le plus court jusqu'à la salle commune.

Il se mit alors à marcher et les enfants de 11 ans eurent grand peine à suivre le rythme de ses longues jambes. En passant par le hall, il leur annonça que leur destination était située dans une tour.

- Ce qui nous donne une belle vue sur le parc, et le soleil éclaire la salle jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche, offrant une ambiance chaleureuse à la salle en permanence, ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Ah oui ! ajouta-il en s'arrêtant de marcher. Faites attention aux escaliers.

Son doigt pointait au dessus de leur tête, ils constatèrent alors que plusieurs escaliers pivotaient, ce qui ne devait pas aider pour retrouver son chemin. En attendant, ils poursuivirent leur chemin en suivant leur préfet. Au bout de 5 minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un grand portrait représentant une dame habillée de rose et légèrement enveloppée.

- _Filet du Diable_, dit Erik d'un ton solennel.

Le portrait pivota et les premières années suivirent le roux par le trou que dissimulait le portrait. Ce trou les menait visiblement à leur salle commune. Lorsque tout le petit monde fut réuni dans la pièce aux couleurs rouge et or, Erik commença à parler.

- _Filet du Diable_ est le mot de passe qui permet d'ouvrir le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Le couvre feu est à 20h, je vous conseille donc de regagner la salle commune un petit peu plus tôt, histoire de ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Une fois que vous y êtes, il ne peut rien vous arriver. Je veillerai cependant à ce que passée une certaine heure, vous ne fassiez pas le bazar.

Il leur lança un regard un peu sévère, mais il était clair qu'il était lui aussi plutôt farceur.

- Très bien, reprit-il, je vois que certains d'entre vous sont fatigués. Aussi, on accède aux dortoirs par ces escaliers-ci. Vos affaires y ont été transportées. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, la foule des plus vieux commença à déferler dans la salle chaleureuse. Un garçon fonça et pris Abby Twain dans ses bras et James remarqua également que Erik, maintenant que ses fonctions de préfet étaient remplies, était déjà en train de rigoler avec ses amis. Il reconnu le boutonneux qu'il avait vu à la gare de King's Cross le matin même.

- Eh, alors, bien passé le repas ? demanda Sirius qui semblait inquiet du regard meurtrier que lui lançait le garçon châtain.

James remarqua les coups d'œil qu'il lançait régulièrement à ce dernier et ricana.

- Oui, et toi, ça s'est bien passé avec monsieur respect et miss rancunière ?

- Bah, Lisa Arfel est sympa. J'ai essayé d'ignorer les deux casse-pieds.

- Bon, moi faut que je me couche, désolé, j'en peux plus.

- M'en parle pas, rester dans le compartiment toute la journée c'est crevant ! se moqua Sirius.

Toujours est-il que lui aussi avait l'air fatigué et il suivit James qui lui-même prenait la suite de Graham. Une fois arrivé dans leur dortoir, Sirius se lança sur le premier lit qu'il trouva et s'avachit peu élégamment sur son matelas moelleux. Son compère ne réfléchit pas et pris également le lit le plus proche. Graham, lui, préféra prendre le temps de choisir et s'assit sur le lit le plus reculé. James, qui l'avait observé faire méticuleusement son choix, le considéra prendre ce qu'il pensait être le pire lit possible.

- J'ai le sommeil très léger, et la lumière c'est pire que tout, expliqua Graham en réponse au regard interrogateur.

James rigola sans trop savoir pourquoi et se retourna quand il entendit Sirius pousser un grognement de contentement.

- Le bon lit ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Son ami se releva sur ses coudes et lui adressa un sourire pâteux.

- Le meilleur. Regarde ça, on a une excellente vue sur le parc, et... Waaaouh ! Mais c'est QUOI cet arbre ? Regarde le gigoter dans tout les sens !

Ils se levèrent tout les deux et, s'approchant de la fenêtre, James pouvait en effet distinguer un arbre de grande taille et dont les branche s'agitaient, ce qui était très peu naturel.

- Ça s'appelle un Saule Cogneur.

La voix dure qui s'était faite entendre appartenait au garçon châtain. Maintenant que James l'observait vraiment, il remarqua l'air piteux du donneur de leçon. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et ses yeux ambrés témoignait cependant une grande douceur, en dépit du regard méchant qu'il jetait à ses confrère en ce moment même. Sirius, qui avait le malheur de se sentir dans ses petits souliers face à ce garçon, ne répondit pas. Le silence qui s'était installé devenait pesant lorsque Peter, avec qui James avait un peu parlé au repas fit irruption.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Salut ! répondit Sirius, qui était le seul à ne pas le connaître. Sirius Black.

- Moi c'est Peter.

Il se serrèrent la main et Peter s'éloigna en sifflotant. Graham, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ambiance était glaciale, dit :

- Euuh… Je m'appelle Graham.

Il tendait sa main au garçon aux cernes. Celui se détourna de Sirius et James, à nouveau mal à l'aise, et lança en souriant :

- Salut, moi, c'est Remus.

Il hésita légèrement, et se tourna à demi vers les fauteurs de trouble.

- Je ne vais pas vous en vouloir à vie, et... puisqu'on partage le même dortoir…

Il tendit sa main. James et Sirius se présentèrent officiellement. Malgré la tension du début, l'ambiance du dortoir était maintenant plutôt agréable et lorsqu'ils allèrent se coucher, James ressentit un profond bien-être. Se faufilant sous les couvertures de son lit agréablement chauffé, il se dit que le bonheur n'était pas bien compliqué.

**Fin du troisième chapitre.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Poudard

**JAMES POTTER ET LE BARCELET DE MERLIN**

**Disclaimer : **Tout est basé sur le monde de JK Rowling.

**Raiting :** K

**Résumé :** Dans le train, James a fait une rencontre inoubliable. Malgré son appartenance à une famille de sang purs de Serpentard, Sirius Black a atterrit dans son dortoir, à Gryffondor. Malheureusement, en faisant des blagues de mauvais goût avec lui dans le Poudlard Express, il s'est attiré les foudres de Remus Lupin, un autre de ses partenaires de dortoir qui a accepté de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ses deux autres camarades sont Graham McKinnon et Peter Pettigrow.

**CHAPITRE 4 :**** Poudlard**

Le lendemain matin, James fut réveillé par un grand choc. Se réveillant instantanément, il se campa sur ses deux pieds, prêt à bondir. Il vit alors Sirius, un oreiller à la main, en posture d'attaque.

- Dis donc, t'es rapide, murmura ce dernier, visiblement impressionné.

Le coin gauche de la bouche de James se leva en un rictus farceur. Il attrapa son oreiller et l'envoya dans le ventre de l'attaquant. S'ensuivit une bruyante bataille de polochon. Graham, qui se réveillait pour un rien, trouva la situation amusante mais ne participa pas. Et l'opinion de Remus ne fut pas plus bienveillante lorsqu'il se réveilla par leur faute. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et s'habilla. La bataille continuait de faire rage entre Sirius et James mais le dernier de leurs camarades ne bougeait pas. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'éveiller.

James, qui commençait à s'inquiéter, s'avança vers son lit doucement.

- Peter ?

Sirius le rejoignit. D'une manière bien moins douce cependant. Il leva son oreiller au dessus de sa tête et…

- Waaaaaaaah ! hurla-t-il en abattant son arme sur Peter.

Ce dernier se leva en sursaut et constata que deux de ses camarades étaient en proie à un fou rire à ses pieds.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils étaient accompagnés de Peter. Ce dernier semblait s'inquiéter de leur retard. Et en effet, lorsqu'ils s'y engouffrèrent, un accueil froid de la part de MacGonagall les attendait.

- Eh bien ! Je ne vous attendais plus, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Excusez nous, on s'est perdus, menti Sirius avec conviction.

Le professeur le fusilla du regard, leur distribua leur emploi du temps et leur indiqua où trouver leur cours d'enchantement. Les trois garçons, finalement tous mal à l'aise d'être en retard le premier jour – et de ne pas avoir pu petit-déjeuner, escaladèrent à toute vitesse les escaliers les menant à ladite salle. Ils arrivèrent alors à bout de souffle dans une salle éclairée, remplie de livres. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, un silence royal les accompagna. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Au bout de quelques secondes de mutisme gêné, une voix guillerette se fit entendre :

- Ah ! Vous voici ! Ne vous en faites pas, des premières années perdus, ça arrive très fréquemment.

Sirius sursauta en apercevant finalement le petit homme qui s'adressait à eux.

- Excusez nous, bafouilla-t-il.

- On a fait au plus vite, ajouta James.

- Aucun souci ! s'exclama aussitôt le bonhomme. Je suis le professeur Flitwik, votre professeur d'enchantements et le directeur de la maison Serdaigle. Je vous en prie, asseyez vous. Vous n'avez pas manqué grand chose. Je ne faisais que débuter l'initiation aux enchantements.

Le cours fut légèrement ennuyant. Il leur montra d'abord ce qu'ils seraient capable de faire d'ici la fin de leurs études, ce qui fut la partie la plus intéressante. Des objets volèrent, d'autres parlèrent, ou se tortillèrent. Malheureusement, le petit homme enchaîna rapidement sur l'explication des enchantements. L'Histoire des enchantements. Les cours suivants ne furent pas plus passionnants. James réalisa qu'il en connaissait déjà beaucoup sur la magie de par ses parents, ce qui causait son ennui. A ses côtés, Sirius buvait les paroles des professeurs, apprenant visiblement des choses intéressantes. Malgré le fait qu'il avait grandi dans la magie, le manque de discussions avec ses parents avait du le frustrer, il n'avait certainement jamais pu comprendre réellement ce qui l'entourait. C'était juste là. En songeant à cela, James réalisa la chance qu'il avait eu quant à l'ouverture d'esprit de ses parents.

Le soir, au dîner, alors qu'il discutait avec Lisa Arfel, une petite fille très posée, Sirius lui administra un coup de coude.

- Eh ! Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un moyen de sortir incognito le soir ? murmura-t-il.

James sourit et lança à son ami un regard amusé tout en essuyant le jus de citrouille qu'il avait renversé.

- Déjà quelqu'un à embêter ?

- Je veux récupérer mes bombabouses !

Il frappa son poing sur la table tout en lançant un coup d'œil haineux vers un coin de la salle.

- Je sais déjà comment on va faire. Tu sais où est le bureau de Rusard ?

- Oui, tout à l'heure, quand t'étais aux toilettes, j'ai fais un croche-pied à Bigler, il m'y a convoqué.

James jeta un regard scandalisé à son ami.

- Quoi ? Sara Bigler est une peste ! Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place, argua Sirius d'un air féroce.

- Tu profites que je sois aux toilettes pour malmener une Serpentard ?

Sirius éclata de rire et planta sa fourchette dans son poulet.

- Excuse moi. L'occasion était trop belle.

- Ah oui ? Avec Rusard dans le coin, tu pouvais pas trouver mieux ? demanda James, moqueur.

Sirius soupira et hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

- J'ai jamais été très discret.

- J'espère que ce soir tu vas l'être parce que notre mission est de récupérer tes bombabouses, et pas d'ajouter des punitions à notre actif !

- Je ne peux rien te garantir. Mais avec ton super truc, quoi que ce soit, on ne va pas se faire prendre. N'est-ce pas ?

- En tout cas si en effet on se fait prendre, ce sera pas à cause de mon _super truc_.

Lisa Arfel qui n'avait plus personne avec qui parler n'avait put s'empêcher d'entendre leur conversation. Elle se pencha et leur murmura :

- En tout cas, quels que soient vos plans, faites attention. Les préfets font des rondes régulières. Et si vous sortez encore plus tard, vous tomberez sur Rusard.

Sirius avait l'air songeur, mais prêt à relever le défi. A son côté, son camarade gardait le sourire.

- Aucun soucis, Lisa, assura-t-il en sirotant son jus de citrouille.

* * *

- Grouille, dépêche ! le pressait son ami.

James, qui remuait le contenu de sa valise, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Voilà, voilà, ça vient, dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Autour d'eux, leurs camarades de chambre étaient plongés dans un sommeil plutôt léger et il fallait faire vite, si jamais ils se réveillaient. Sous les doigts de James, toutes sortes d'objets défilaient. La tranche de son livre de potion, des fioles vides, un nécessaire à baguette, une paire de chaussette, une étoffe toute douce…

- C'est bon ! s'exclama-t-il.

Graham renifla bruyamment et il fit volte-face. A côté de lui, Sirius se tendit et fixa dans l'obscurité la bosse que formait leur camarade sous sa couette. Quelques instants passèrent et rien de fâcheux n'arriva. Ils se regardèrent en souriant et sortirent du dortoir. Après avoir dévalé les escaliers, Sirius se tourna vers lui.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton arme secrète ?

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans la salle commune vide à cette heure de la nuit. Légèrement tendu cependant, il montra la cape à Sirius.

- Tu rigoles ? demanda ce dernier. Je crois que tu t'es trompé d'objet.

James sourit en se souvenant de sa réaction strictement similaire.

- Non. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Je sais pas, répondit-il, dépité. Une baguette farceuse surpuissante ? Franchement, qu'est ce qu'elle a de spécial ta cape ?

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité.

- James ! La plupart des capes d'invisibilité sont des arnaques ! Les sorts ne peuvent pas la transpercer.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Mais cette cape est dans ma famille depuis des générations. Mes parents l'utilisaient déjà à leur époque.

La curiosité de son ami fut interpellée. Il prit la cape, la tâta et parut soulagé.

- Si une cape a fait plusieurs générations, c'est qu'elle est exceptionnelle.

Il releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est parti, dit-il.

James le regarda déployer la cape et la mettre sur sa tête. La seconde suivante, il avait alors disparut.

- T'es bien gentil mais je peux venir avec toi sous la cape ?

Il regarda tout autour de lui, comprenant le petit jeu. Il crut qu'il n'allait jamais trouver mais un rire dans son dos trahit son ami. Il fit volte-face et se jeta dans le vide. Il avait heureusement vu juste et il réussit à faire tomber Sirius.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils erraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, explorant les recoins secrets du château.

- Au fait, on devait pas aller récupérer mes bombabouses ?

James se frappa le front.

- C'est vrai. Alors, si on met le château sans dessus-dessous, Rusard devra aller nettoyer et il ira sûrement rouspéter après Peeves. Ce qui l'éloignera assez longtemps de son bureau. Il faudra fouiller, ce qui risque d'être plutôt délicat.

- Non. En fait, je sais déjà où elles sont.

- Parfait ! Alors, on détruit les toilettes, une classe…

- Un truc que Peeves pourrait facilement faire.

Ils prirent tout les deux le temps de réfléchir.

- Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il allait souvent saccager la Salle des Trophées à leur époque, dit James au bout d'un moment.

- Ça marche.

Ils descendirent et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, ils aperçurent un chat.

- Zut ! C'est la chatte de Rusard. Il doit être dans le coin ! s'exclama Sirius.

- C'est moi ou elle peut nous voir ?

- Ne sois pas stupide.

Mais James ne plaisantait pas. La chatte les fixait, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Il n'eût cependant pas le temps de considérer la situation sous tous les angles étant donné que Sirius l'avait entraîné dans la Salle des Trophées et qu'il avait déjà retiré la cape. Il avait aussi commencé à casser les vitres protégeant les trophées et trouvait visiblement ça très amusant. James sourit et rejoignit son ami. Lorsqu'ils eurent saccagé la moitié de la salle, ils s'arrêtèrent net puisqu'ils aperçurent une torche s'allumer dans le couloir. Ils tendirent l'oreille afin de prévenir l'arrivée de Rusard. James n'arrivait cependant pas à se concentrer étant donné que Sirius gigotait.

- Chut ! chuchota-t-il impatiemment.

- Désolé Discrétos, cette dalle n'est pas stable ! répondit Sirius.

Il reçut un regard noir pour son excuse minable. Mais Discrétos reprit rapidement son sérieux et fila sous la cape car il avait entendu des pas se rapprochant. De son côté, Sirius ne s'inquiéta pas beaucoup de son sort et chercha vaguement la cape d'invisibilité. James tenta de le rejoindre mais il était trop tard. Rusard l'avait aperçu et ses narines palpitaient.

- Tu vas avoir de gros soucis mon bonhomme ! dit-il, une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

Il était maintenant inquiet. Sous la cape, James tentait de rester le plus discret possible pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Il savait que s'il était suffisamment discret, il pouvait facilement tirer profit de la situation.

- Ça t'amuse de mettre une salle respectable comme celle-ci dans un état aussi déplorable ? demanda le concierge, accusateur.

Son visage traduisait un grand bonheur. On aurait pu croire que Sirius lui avait offert une semaine en soins magiques. Ce dernier n'avait plus l'air aussi paniqué que lorsqu'il avait aperçu les narines flageolantes de Rusard et aurait pu aussi bien siroter un jus de citrouille au soleil.

- En fait, je suis désolé pour la respectabilité initiale de la salle, mais je dois avouer que, oui, c'est très amusant. Vous devriez essayer en fait ! ajouta-t-il se prenant au jeu du concierge.

Cette fois ci, il fut véritablement choqué.

- Oh, jeune homme, vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau !

- Je vous suis, monsieur.

James trouvait la situation amusante mais même cet humour provoquant n'égalait pas son stress. Certes, il aimait beaucoup faire des blagues et il trouvait presque normal de ne pas respecter les règles de l'école, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il allait se faire pincer. Il allait sûrement devoir s'y habituer vu la capacité de discrétion de son acolyte. Il pensait cyniquement à toutes les retenues qui l'attendaient lorsque Rusard atteignit son bureau.

- Deux fois dans mon bureau en un seul et même jour, marmonnait-il. Il va mal finir celui-là je vous le dis, moi.

Sans surprise, Sirius sourit et entra dans le bureau à la suite du concierge. Pensant sûrement que James ne le suivait pas, il tenta de fermer la porte, sans succès cependant car son camarade la bloqua avec son pied et se faufila dans la pièce.

- Tes bombabouses, chuchota-t-il rapidement à Sirius.

Ce dernier comprit tout de suite le plan. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers Rusard qui marmonnait toujours en farfouillant dans ses tiroirs.

- Le voilà, dit-il. C'est ton dossier. Je garde un dossier de tous les élèves ayant commis un méfait dans l'enceinte de l'école. Autrement dit les mauvais élèves. Tu n'es pas le premier dans mon répertoire et tu ne seras pas le dernier. J'ose espérer que tu sauras modérer tes exploits et devenir un peu plus sage car sache qu'à la fin de l'année je transmet le récapitulatif à la direction.

Sirius n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde inquiet et avait même l'air de s'ennuyer. Cependant, James devait se concentrer sur sa recherche. Glacé par le discours sec et menaçant du concierge, il avait perdu de vue le but de sa visite. Il trouva vite une petite armoire de rangement derrière le bureau délabré. Sur un tiroir était écrit : « _Objets Dangereux Confisqués_ ». Il sourit franchement quand il repensa que son ami l'avait impressionné en disant qu'il savait où Rusard avait caché les bombabouses. Il rit légèrement. Facile. Le plus dur, c'était d'ouvrir le tiroir sans attirer l'attention du concierge qui moralisait encore Sirius. James espérait une aide même s'ils ne s'étaient pas concertés auparavant. Il tira légèrement le tiroir pour tester la réaction de son camarade. Le réflexe attendu fut au rendez-vous et son allié fut soudain plus attentif. Il surveillait les moindres mouvements du concierge pour prévenir une quelconque attention de sa part. De son côté, James cherchait déjà dans le tiroir la trace du sachet. Il le retrouva bientôt sous quelques feux d'artifices magiques qu'il prit au passage. Il enfouit tout ça sous sa cape et referma brutalement le tiroir, pressé de s'enfuir de cette pièce humide. Réalisant sa maladresse, il courut ouvrir la porte à la volée et son acolyte sortit de la pièce et se faufila sous la cape une fois hors du champs de vue de Rusard. Ils attendirent sans bouger qu'il sorte et reparte à la recherche du fugitif. Ce qu'il fit, et leur permit de rentrer dans la plus grande discrétion à la salle commune. Comme à son habitude, Sirius rit très fort et ne fit aucun effort pour filer à la douce. Finalement fier de leur sortie théâtrale et parfaitement organisée, James se prit au jeu et rit à son tour sans se gêner du bruit entraîné.

La chance devait être avec eux ce soir-là car ils arrivèrent sans soucis devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sirius se découvrit et dit clairement :

- _Filet du Diable_.

Elle dormait et n'était clairement pas enchantée que deux élèves fassent irruption en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Vous ne pourriez donc pas arrêter de faire des bêtises ? ronchonna-t-elle. Certaines personnes dorment, figurez-vous.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir en toute tranquillité et cachèrent leurs trouvailles.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius fut appelé sans surprise au bureau de Rusard. James, devant la porte, attendait son ami. Il percevait souvent la voix du concierge qui beuglait des menaces. Au détour d'un couloir, Mr Morris aperçut son élève. En souriant, il s'approcha.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

- Mon ami Sirius a saccagé la Salle des Trophées.

Son professeur écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il en profita pour le suivre afin de savoir où en était son camarade niveau points enlevés.

- Alors ? lui chuchota-t-il.

Malheureusement la réponse fut couverte par les cris de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le concierge.

- Avant, j'avais des oreilles, commenta Sirius à la fin de la tirade.

Ce commentaire ramena l'attention des deux adultes sur lui. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se ratatina sur place.

- Mais que t'a-t-il pris ? demanda Mr Morris. Tu te rends compte à quel point cette salle est respectable ?

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, glissa Rusard.

- Elle a un patrimoine et elle représente le passage des autres élèves. C'est incroyable qu'il te soit même venu à l'esprit de la mettre dans cet état.

Alors que le discours de Rusard ne l'avait pas touché, son professeur semblait lui faire effet.

Trois minutes et cinquante points plus tard, James et Sirius se retrouvaient lessivés sur les grands escaliers de marbre du Hall. Regardant leur sablier désespérément vide comparé à ceux des trois autres maisons.

- Vous en faites, des exploits, commenta Lily, la petite rousse du Poudlard Express, en passant.

- Elle va pas nous laisser tranquille, celle-là ? questionna Sirius à voix haute une fois qu'elle se fut engouffrée dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

La semaine suivante, James ouvrit les yeux. Il était certain que Sirius allait lui refaire le coup du réveil en douceur. Il s'était donc levé plus tôt ce matin-là. Il prit son oreiller, écarta ses rideaux et avança vers le lit voisin. Il approcha sa main du rideau, se prit un coup d'oreiller dans la tête et en tomba par terre. La surprise lui avait retiré toute réaction. Il entendait le rire caractéristique de Sirius venant de son lit, là où il s'était écroulé.

Ce matin-là, ils arrivèrent à l'heure dans la Grande Salle mais personne ne les attendait, ce qui rendait leur empressement inutile. Après un bon petit déjeuner, il sortirent pour rejoindre leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Alors qu'ils atteignaient les grands escaliers de marbre, James entendit un grand fracas derrière lui. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs était étalé par terre. Il se précipita pour vérifier s'il allait bien mais lorsqu'il vit que la victime était le garçon de leur compartiment, il ne lui offrit aucune aide. De plus, son rêve s'était réalisé : il était à Serpentard.

- Tu as un problème, Potter ? demanda l'accidenté, bien que la situation était plutôt inversée.

- Non, mais j'aimerai savoir qui tu es avant de m'abaisser à parler avec un Serpentard.

Sirius, qui avait senti venir les répliques acides, s'était approché et jaugeait le garçon d'un regarde inquisiteur, afin de l'intimider. Cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air de marcher puisqu'il se releva pour faire face à son ennemi.

- Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, répondit-il alors.

- Eh bien, Rogue, la prochaine fois, met un sortilège anti-frottement sous tes chaussures.

Sans attendre la réponse de son nouvel ami, il s'éloigna à nouveau vers sa salle de classe. Sirius le rattrapa quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je l'aime bien, ce Rogue, commenta-t-il joyeusement.

- C'est toi, pour le Poligliss ? demanda James, on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Oui, répondit l'autre, sans même essayer de cacher sa fierté.

Son ami lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant.

- Excellent.

Le cours se passa sans accros, excepté qu'ils le partageaient avec les Serpentards et que leur victime les fixait d'un regard noir. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas le seul. Lily, assise à ses côtés, les regardait à nouveau d'un air furieux. Ce qui était dommage étant donné qu'elle s'était adoucie lorsque Sirius lui avait ramassé un livre le week end dernier.

Le professeur leur parlait d'une créature nommé le Zapponk et qui semait la folie autour de lui.

- Dans le monde moldu, ils ont créé ce qu'on appelle des hôpitaux psychiatriques pour recueillir les victimes du Zapponk. Bien qu'ils n'aient réellement aucune idée que c'est un animal magique qui a rendu ces personnes malades.

James n'écouta pas la suite, car il doutait fortement que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom envoie des Zapponk pour les renverser. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée mais il était clair qu'un grand mage noir ne voudrait pas ternir sa réputation en envoyant des créature aussi infantile. De plus, d'après l'image de leur professeur, elle ressemblait un tantinet à des oies roses. James sourit en imaginant l'homme effrayant ordonner à une armée d'oies roses d'attaquer Poudlard. Il sursauta lorsque Sirius lui administra un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Il me reste une bombabouse, dit-il en lançant un regard suggestif.

- Tu veux la mettre où ?

- J'ai pensé dans la cage de ce lutin énervé, là-bas, je me demande bien ce qu'il va en faire…

- Voyons voir !

James fit tomber bruyamment sa baguette par terre, attrapa la bombabouse de la main de son ami et se faufila sous les tables pour traverser la classe. Le professeur ne remarqua rien. Lorsqu'il arriva juste devant la cage en question, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait juste derrière Remus, assis à côté de Graham. En espérant qu'ils ne se retournent pas, il ouvrit l'emballage et glissa la boule dans la cage. Graham et le châtain aperçurent alors James à quatre pattes. Ils ne le dénoncèrent pas mais lui lancèrent un regard désapprobateur qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir car il filait déjà à sa place, avant que le lutin ne commence les problèmes.

Ce qui arriva bien assez tôt. Sitôt que James sortit de sous le bureau après un temps anormalement long pout ramasser sa baguette, l'attention du professeur Morris fut captivée par un lutin devenu fou au fond à droite de la classe.

- Que se passe-t-il, Remus ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Le lutin s'est énervé tout seul.

De l'autre côté de la salle, James et Sirius s'entre-regardèrent, surpris que leur camarade de dortoir les couvre aussi naturellement. Mais malgré cette aide bienvenue, le professeur s'approcha de la cage en fronçant les sourcils. Lorsqu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre, le lutin s'échappa de sa cage et commença à courir partout et saccager la salle de classe. Mr Morris, complètement pris au dépourvu, resta stoïque. Les élèves étaient moins calme, des cris fusaient de partout et tous s'étaient réunis au fond de la classe. Le professeur se reprit très vite cependant et lança deux ou trois sorts dans le vide avant d'atteindre sa cible. Elle avait tout de même eut le temps de mettre un beau bazar. L'intégralité des élèves étaient réunis dans le fond et leurs affaires de cours étaient éparpillées par terre. Le professeur soupira et ramassa le lutin.

- Vous étudierez ce spécimen en troisième année, dit-il d'un ton lasse.

Alors qu'il ramassait la cage et que ses élèves reprenaient leur place, la cloche sonna. Beaucoup mirent du temps à sortir à cause du mal qu'ils avaient à retrouver leurs affaires.

- Attendez, dit le professeur en levant la tête. Remus et Graham, que s'est-il passé avec le lutin ?

- Je ne sais pas, il s'est mis à s'énerver… C'est comme ce que vous a dit Remus.

Les autres élèves évacuaient toujours la salle en bavardant, pas le moins du monde inquiets pour leurs camarades. James retint cependant Sirius, qui voulait imiter les autres.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi j'ai trouvé cet emballage de bombabouse sous votre chaise, Graham ?

Remus rougit fortement, de honte ou de colère, qui sait ? Toujours est-il qu'il semblait partagé entre être honnête ou solidaire. James ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ce choix, c'était trop cruel et puis il était injuste de le laisser prendre une retenue à sa place.

- Mr Morris ? C'est moi qui ai mis la bombabouse dans la cage. Je me suis faufilé sous les tables et j'ai laissé l'emballage sous la chaise de Graham.

Le professeur semblait déconcerté. Peut-être parce qu'il se demandait pourquoi le fautif s'était dénoncé. Ou peut-être comment il avait réussi à être si discret.

- Très bien, vous avez une heure de retenue, ajouta-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

James suivit son professeur du regard jusqu'à son bureau et haussa les sourcils.

- C'était rapide, commenta-t-il en sortant de la salle.

- C'était sympa, dit Sirius, qui le suivait.

- Ouais, merci beaucoup ! ajouta Graham.

- Ça va, ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Il y eut un petit silence gêné puis Graham reprit :

- Désolé les gars, je dois retrouver Angie. Elle a trouvé les cuisines il n'y a pas longtemps du coup on peut manger ensemble. Mais merci, franchement.

- Bah, c'était ma faute de toute façon.

- T'avais quand même réussit à ne pas te faire prendre cette fois-ci !

James et Sirius éclatèrent franchement de rire. Leurs méfaits indiscrets commençaient à se faire véritablement remarquer.

- Merci encore ! lança Graham en s'éloignant.

Après son départ, il se passa environ trente secondes dans un silence gênant car Remus n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il se racla la gorge.

- J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré. J'étais persuadé que vous étiez dignes d'être à Serpentard.

Ils se regardèrent, un peu dégoûtés.

- Malgré…

- … la _gravité_ de tes propos…

- … on te pardonne ! finit James en souriant.

- Tu as faim ? ajouta Sirius.

- Je suis affamé !

Alors que les trois garçons se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, Peter les rejoignit.

- Alors Remus, tu as eu une retenue ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, c'était la faute de James et il s'est dénoncé alors je n'ai rien eu. Mais attends, maintenant que j'y pense, le prof a été super sympa. Il t'a juste mis une retenue. Pas de points en moins !

- C'est vrai ça, confirma Sirius. Tu as une de ces chances ! Tout le monde me déteste parce que j'ai fait perdre 50 points à la maison. Ils me détestent, moi, alors qu'on était tous les deux.

On sentait le reproche dans la voix de Sirius. James ne répondit pas et entra dans la Grande Salle en souriant. Les trois autres le poursuivirent à l'intérieur et s'assirent à ses côtés.

- C'est vrai, ça, vous étiez tout les deux cette nuit-là ? demanda Peter.

- Oui.

- Et je suis le seul à m'être fait prendre, continua Sirius, offusqué.

Remus rit.

- Peut-être parce que tu devrais apprendre la discrétion, Sirius.

- Fais donc ça ! Ça devient lourd d'être en retenue.

- Tu peux parler, t'y es encore jamais allé. Moi j'ai passé quatre heure la semaine dernière à astiquer les coupes et les médaillons. Je connais sur le bout des doigts les élèves dignitaires de prix à Poudlard.

Peter ricana.

- La faute à qui ?

- Ce que je voulais dire, continua James, c'est que si tu continues comme ça on ne va jamais réussir à avoir la paix et Rusard, le pauvre, va devoir s'acheter une armoire de rangement en plus spécialement pour ton dossier.

Ils se mirent à rire en imaginant le concierge sortir une pile de méfaits pour le mois de mai.

- Au fait, vous avez fait comment pour arriver jusqu'à la salle des trophées sans être repérés ?

James et Sirius se regardèrent.

- Comme tu veux, dit ce dernier.

James réfléchit quelques instants.

- Prouvez moi que vous êtes dignes de confiance, posa-t-il comme condition.

**Fin du quatrième chapitre.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Un sinistre rendez-vous

**JAMES POTTER ET LE BRACELET DE MERLIN**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est basé sur le monde de JK Rowling.

**Raiting :** K+

**Résumé :** James commence à prendre ses marques à Poudlard et Sirius et lui sont maintenant inséparables. Ils enchaînent les farces et ont déjà récoltés des retenues. De plus, grâce à son honnêteté, James s'est racheté à Remus et des liens se sont également formés avec Peter. Qu'adviendra-t-il de ce surprenant quatuor ?

**CHAPITRE 5 :**** Un sinistre rendez-vous**

Un mois passa sans autre incident notable. Et même si Sirius et James passèrent plus de temps en retenue qu'à faire leurs devoirs, ils n'avaient pas pris autant de risques que lors leur première nuit. La plupart de leurs retenues étaient très ennuyantes et consistaient à réparer les dommages qu'ils avaient effectués. Ils lavèrent donc le hall, récurèrent des armures souillées, rafraîchirent des vieux portraits et rétablirent des salles de classes. Un lundi, il durent même passer parmi deux classes pour faire un exposé des dangers du poligliss. A tous les coups, ils avaient pour mission de réparer leurs dégâts. Excepté lorsqu'ils s'attaquaient à un Serpentard. Dans ces circonstances, ils devaient faire le travail du concierge. Ce qui revenait pratiquement au même. Heureusement qu'ils ne se faisaient pas pincer à chaque fois ! Toujours est-il que chaque semaine ils avaient au moins une retenue.

Ils ne faisaient tout de même plus de blagues la nuit. Ils se contentaient d'errer dans les couloirs et d'explorer le château. Leurs camarades de Gryffondors avaient appris à apprécier leurs farces même si cela voulait dire perdre quelques points au passage, et il ne restait plus que quelques élèves hostiles aux quatre amis.

Ils avaient tous droit d'utiliser la cape librement maintenant que Remus et Peter avaient juré amitié et fidélité de la manière appropriée. Pendant deux semaines, ils avaient supplié James de leur montrer la cape et ce dernier refusait encore et encore, cherchant chaque jour une nouvelle manière de leur refuser l'accès à son trésor. Derrière lui, Sirius ricanait aux mines déconfites de Peter et Remus. Heureusement pour eux, une opportunité s'était vite proposée.

Un vendredi midi, alors qu'ils tentaient un sort de seconde année pour posséder une armure, dans le hall d'entrée, Lucius passait dans le coin et Remus lui lança un sortilège qui l'assomma. Il eut droit à deux heures de retenues pour cet exploit et il les passa sans se plaindre. James lui accorda donc le droit de sortir avec eux le soir même. Sa réaction devant la cape fut comme les autres. Tout d'abord dubitatif, il comprit vite qu'avec un outil pareil, de nombreuses portes s'ouvraient à eux.

Peter essayait par tous les moyens de servir l'heureux propriétaire de la cape. Et le premier lundi d'octobre, alors que la mère de Remus était à nouveau tombée malade et qu'il était à son chevet, Sirius s'enveloppait sous la cape dans la salle commune et Lily venait de le surprendre. Peter, qui avait fait semblant de dormir et s'était faufilé en dehors de la chambre pour les espionner, lança un _Petrificus Totalus_ bien placé. James, sortant des toilettes à ce moment précis le félicita et cette nuit là, Peter fut le moins discret des trois garçons qui sortaient sous la cape d'invisibilité. Sa réaction avait tout de suite été extatique devant la cape, ce qui avait soulagé James. L'un d'eux était assez intelligent pour reconnaître un véritable trésor lorsqu'il en voyait un.

* * *

Les amis étaient assis au coin du feu dans la salle commune et un silence inhabituel s'était installé. On était maintenant un jeudi soir, pendant la semaine précédant la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année et Sirius pleurait presque de ne pas pouvoir aller à Honeydukes ou à Zonko.

- C'est dans deux jours, trouver quelqu'un qui me ramène quelque chose en toute sûreté, c'est mission impossible !

- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, oui ? Tu nous agaces tous, se plaignit James.

- Et puis on a cherché dans tout le parc un passage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, on n'en a pas trouvé et on n'en trouvera pas, ajouta Peter, tentant maladroitement de rétablir la bonne humeur habituelle.

Dans un regard, il demanda des renforts du côté de Remus, qui haussa les épaules et se cacha derrière son livre de métamorphose, en ayant sûrement marre de remonter le moral de ses amis. Peter se retrouvait seul. Il regarda autour de lui, Remus étudiait toujours, James fixait intensément le feu craquer dans la cheminée et Sirius ronchonnait en permanence. L'ambiance était basse et il y avait besoin d'action. James se leva soudainement et monta dans la chambre. Ses trois amis le suivirent du regard. Lorsqu'ils le perdirent de vue, ils s'entre-regardèrent, curieux de son attitude pour le moins étrange.

Une fois dans la chambre, James lança quelques mots à Graham et attrapa sa cape dans sa valise. Il retourna aux côtés de ses amis, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il y avait plusieurs septième et cinquième années, mais ils étaient trop plongés dans leur travail pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

- Je veux faire une crasse à Malfoy, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

- L'assommer et le cacher, c'était pas assez ? demanda négligemment Remus.

James soupira. Une fois de plus, il avait raison. Ce garçon était de loin le plus raisonnable du groupe. Remus ne manquait pas d'humour et avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises sa courage et sa loyauté, pour sûr. Mais il savait aussi se cacher derrière son livre et y rester pendant des heures. Il était arrivé de temps en temps que James, Sirius et Peter passent l'après-midi tous les trois pendant que Remus laissait la marque de son arrière train dans un fauteuil confortable de la Salle commune.

- Et alors ? Je m'ennuie.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas... dit-il en souriant.

- Vraiment ?

On aurait cru que ses parents lui accordaient une sortie dans Londres. Ses yeux étincelaient de bonheur et un large sourire fendait son visage.

- Evidemment. Ça fait trop longtemps que je lis et que vous me tenez compagnie. Sirius doit littéralement être en train de se décomposer.

James jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier et rit légèrement, en voyant qu'il était affalé dans le canapé bordeaux, regardant dans le vide. Remus avait raison.

- Certainement pas !

Le chuchotement furieux venait du dos de James et ce dernier sursauta fortement. Il se retourna et vit avec exaspération que Lily les toisait tous d'un air mauvais.

- Et tu vas nous en empêcher ? demanda Sirius, de nouveau de bonne humeur devant la perspective de contredire Lily.

- Non mais je te signale qu'Erik est là.

La menace de Lily n'était pas à prendre à la légère, les garçons se turent. Il fallait trouver une solution rapide ou la petite rousse serait bien capable d'aller parler à leur préfet pour les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu veux quoi ? demanda Remus.

Ses trois amis tournèrent les yeux vers lui, surpris.

- Pardon ? demanda la fille.

- Remus ? ajouta James.

Remus ignora tout le monde.

- Absolument, confirma-t-il. Enfin, tout le monde a un prix.

- Pas moi.

Les yeux verts de la rousse lançaient des éclairs. Et seul Remus semblait détendu. Peter avait perdu la voix, Sirius prétendait lire un _Sorcière Hebdo_ – sauf qu'il le tenait à l'envers, et James regardait tour à tour son ami et Lily.

- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il. Pas même… gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ?

Tout le monde le regarda. Personne ne comprenait mais il avait l'air totalement sûr de lui. Lily hésita, sachant qu'elle se jetait sûrement dans la gueule du loup.

- Si, évidemment que j'aimerai gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Elle plissa les yeux.

- Très bien, alors laisse nous faire.

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu me menaces ?

Remus la regarda, presque surpris qu'elle n'ait pas compris. On voyait sur son visage que tout ce qu'il disait avait très certainement un sens – un sens qui, pour l'instant, échappait à tout le monde.

- Si tu ne nous laisse pas partir, j'irai dire à MacGonagall que tu as trouvé un moyen de sortir la nuit. Et il est clair qu'elle te le fera payer très cher, surtout à toi.

Lily écarquilla de grands yeux.

- Je suis sortie pour empêcher tes chers amis de faire des bêtises ! répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

Les amis en question tournèrent la tête si vite vers Lily qu'ils s'en brisèrent presque le cou.

- Toi et moi on sait très bien que tu faisais autre chose.

Elle avala sa salive, mais gardait les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne semblait pas quoi faire, son visage virait progressivement au rouge. Elle baissa finalement les yeux.

- Très bien, allez-y. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée en filant à toute vitesse.

Remus claqua son livre et se leva d'un bond. Ses amis ne suivirent pas le mouvement.

- On est tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Peter, incrédule.

Remus éclata franchement de rire et dit :

- Evidemment Peter !, dit-il un sourire au lèvre.

Voyant que Peter affichait le même air que James et Sirius, il comprit que la question avait un sens plus lourd. Sirius se leva en fronçant les sourcils et l'entraîna dehors. James et Peter leur emboîtèrent le pas. Une fois dehors, James entendit Sirius reprocher à Remus de ne rien leur avoir dit.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Comment tu le sais ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ?

L'ambiance était tendue et les rides sur le visage de Remus était très creusées.

- Vous comprendrez un jour, articula-t-il. On y va ?

James sentait que s'il n'intervenait pas, la tension risquait d'exploser, il valait mieux passer une soirée sans parler que de déclencher un combat devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- On y va !

Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement et avança.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient abandonné l'idée de faire une farce, avaient commencé à parler sérieusement et faisaient leur tour habituel. L'ambiance s'était très vite détendue lorsque James avait lancé un regard accusateur à Sirius qui comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Leur endroit favori de tout le château était une statue d'une sorcière borgne au second étage. Le jour, ce couloir était très encombré, et la nuit, Rusard et Miss Teigne n'y passaient presque jamais. C'était confortable et ils pouvaient parler librement. La discussion était tout de même vite revenue sur les quatre cents coups de Lily. Remus semblait toutefois plus disposé à parler.

- Et donc Lily faisait quoi, exactement ? demanda James.

Il y eut un silence lourd. Et soudain Remus se redressa et chuchota rapidement :

- Tout le monde sous la cape, vite !

Ne se posant pas de questions, ils foncèrent tous vers Sirius, qui tenait la cape en main. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que c'était à lui qu'il fallait confier la cape car il n'avait pas les réflexes de ses amis. Et même alors qu'il était déjà à moitié dessous, il était arrivé à de nombreuses reprises que James, Remus ou Peter aient à le recouvrir eux-même correctement.

Ils durent attendre quelques secondes mais un homme encapuchonné sortit d'une salle de classe et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les quatre garçons tentèrent de le suivre discrètement mais ils étaient trop serrés sous la cape pour avancer efficacement. Ils le perdirent alors très rapidement et s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu d'un escalier. Alors qu'ils se concertaient tout bas pour savoir quoi faire ensuite, un autre homme encapuchonné suivit d'enfants arriva. Cette fois-ci ils purent voir son visage. C'était Lucius Malfoy. Parmi la foule d'enfant encapuchonnés qui suivaient, ils crurent reconnaître deux ou trois Serpentards. Leur regard n'était pas le même que pendant la journée, ils avaient l'air moins insouciants, moins bavards. Leur regard déterminé les faisait vieillir de quelques années.

Après qu'ils soient passés, Peter prit la parole :

- Vous croyez qu'ils font quoi ?

Personne ne lui répondit. James commença à avancer, sans prêter attention aux autres qui furent bien obligés de le suivre. Ils rentrèrent donc dans leur salle commune, vide à cette heure de la nuit, et s'avachirent sur les fauteuils confortables en face du feu qui s'éteignait. Peter était resté debout et scrutait ses amis.

- Alors ?

Remus soupira, et rejeta sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé. Il regarda plusieurs secondes le plafond et dit :

- Peter, ce sont des _Mangemorts_.

- Il y a des Mangemorts dans l'école, répéta bêtement Sirius, comme si Peter n'avait pas comprit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il tentèrent de trouver Erik mais il semblait avoir disparu. Ils s'étaient concertés avant d'aller se coucher et avaient choisi la sage décision d'en parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait faire quelque chose. Ils trouvèrent cette personne enfin à midi, après leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. James se précipita à côté de lui.

- Erik ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ce dernier sursauta, visiblement surpris par l'interruption soudaine d'un première année chétif.

- Tiens ! James Potter. Quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me voir.

- Tu me connais comment ?

Erik et son ami boutonneux rirent de bon cœur.

- Toi et ton copain Sirius, vous êtes les premières années les plus turbulents de l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Oh.

Et justement, le copain turbulent en question débarquait au moment même en compagnie de Remus et Peter.

- Salut Erik ! lança-t-il d'un air détendu.

- Bonjour tout le monde, je vous présente mon ami Connor.

- Salut, dit Connor.

Les quatre garçons le saluèrent d'un hochement de tête et reportèrent leur attention sur Erik tout en entamant leur déjeuner.

- On a un truc à te dire Erik, déclara Sirius. Des apprentis Mangemorts se baladent dans Poudlard.

James jugea que son ami n'avait pas le moins du monde fait preuve de délicatesse. La dernière chose qu'il faudrait, serait que quelqu'un les entende. Et si un des partisans se trouvaient dans le coin ? En tous cas, la réaction fut immédiate. Connor recracha la moitié de son jus de citrouille par le nez et Erik regarda Sirius d'un air incrédule.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu es au courant ? s'exclama James.

- Evidemment, je suis un préfet en chef. Je vois tout, je sais tout. Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un Dieu.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! s'alarma Peter.

- Dumbledore me fait confiance, concéda-t-il.

- T'aurais pu me le dire, souffla Connor, qui avait l'air passionné.

Erik lui jeta un regard impatient.

- Mais c'est possible ? Je veux dire… avec toutes les précautions prises ? ajouta-t-il cependant.

Le roux soupira.

- Alors, oui, c'est vrai et c'est possible. Dumbledore est au courant mais il sait que les apprentis ne tenteront rien. Il en est persuadé et je lui fais absolument confiance, de mon côté. On peut arrêter d'en parler ? Je ne suis pas censé le raconter.

Le silence s'installa autour de la table. Mais les pensées de James bouillonnaient. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas pensé à ses cousins depuis un bout de temps. Ses amis lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors seuls tous les quatre dans un coin sombre du Hall, alors que tout le monde déjeunait joyeusement.

- J'y crois pas, marmonnait-il furieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius, visiblement déconcerté par la réaction de son ami.

- On connaît tous des gens morts par la faute de Vous-Savez-Qui, expliqua Remus d'un air sombre.

- Vous avez connus des gens morts par la faute de Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda Peter.

James le regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Pas toi ?

- Non. Ma famille est très isolée. On a presque aucun contact avec le monde des sorciers. Dis donc, on pense toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres, finit-il par souffler en regardant James et Remus d'un air triste.

- Moi non plus, je ne connais personne, glissa Sirius. Ma famille est saine et sauve parce qu'ils sont pratiquement tous des Mangemorts et je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'amis sortant de ce cadre-là jusqu'ici.

James se tourna vers Remus. Ce dernier marmonna qu'il en connaissait, et détourna les yeux.

- Mes cousins sont morts cet été, finit enfin James.

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit. Tout était dit. Il n'était pas envisageable d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Un long silence s'installa, et ne les quitta pas.

* * *

Ils reprirent leur rythme de vie naturel après que ce moment soit passé. La fin de semaine, il continuèrent à faire des farces mais ils commençaient à s'améliorer et se faisaient de moins en moins prendre. Dimanche, ils trouvèrent un sortilège rasant l'intégralité de la tête et le testèrent sur Cassy Russel, une Serpentard, alors qu'elle passait au tableau durant leur cours de métamorphose du Lundi. Les résultats furent très concluants et la pauvre Cassy partit à l'infirmerie en pleurant.

La semaine débuta excellemment (notamment grâce à la Serpentard) et la bonne humeur causée par l'approche du festin d'Halloween était palpable. Les élèves étaient plus joyeux, plus bavards. Jeudi soir, alors que Peter s'était couché tôt et que Remus somnolait en lisant un livre, Sirius et James bavardaient. Chacun campés sur leur lits, ils échangeaient quelques rumeurs et parlaient avec animations de la vie personnelle hypothétique des profs. L'un de leur passe-temps favoris. Au bout d'un moment, James annonça qu'il voulait dormir.

Pendant une heure, il fixa le haut de son lit en baldaquin. Et alors qu'il n'entendait plus qui que ce soit gigoter dans l'attente du sommeil, il se leva et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité. En descendant dans les escaliers, il entendit que quelqu'un le suivait. Il savait déjà que c'était Sirius. Il se retourna et lui lança un regard noir. Son ami soutint son regard paisiblement et James déploya la cape sur eux deux. Malheureusement, une fois de plus, Lily déboula au même moment.

- Attendez un peu.

James n'avait pas la force de lui faire face. Il retira la cape et regarda la petite fille d'un air blasé. Il fut surpris de ne pas la voir en colère.

- Oui ? dit-il.

- Je peux venir ?

Sirius et James, profondément sous le choc, n'opposèrent aucune résistance quand elle prit la cape et qu'elle les couvrit eux trois.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se tenaient au même endroit que la semaine passée, attendant patiemment le cortège. Ils patientèrent longtemps et lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas dans les escaliers, ils se détendirent, et regardèrent stoïquement Lucius passer lentement, comme au ralenti, une torche à la main. Et derrière lui des adolescents compromis marchaient d'un pas solennel, leur cape flottant à leurs pieds. James les regardait passer, les yeux vides, toute sa haine étant épuisée. Il voyait ses cousins, s'imaginant leur mort. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant deux de ses camarades de classes, mais il ne put se retenir. Il tamponna fébrilement ses joues pour se rendre compte qu'il les avait déjà noyées de larmes.

Le lendemain, ni Sirius ni Lily ne mentionna l'événement de la veille. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite. Ils étaient rentrés en silence dans leurs dortoirs respectifs sans même se souhaiter bonne nuit.

* * *

L'ambiance d'Halloween commençait très sérieusement à se faire ressentir et James parvenait à oublier tout ses soucis lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de préparer une farce spéciale 'Peeves'. L'esprit farceur les embêtait depuis le début de l'année et ils espéraient se venger. Malheureusement, les idées ne menaient pas très loin.

- C'est un fantôme, James, on ne peut pas le coincer dans une salle de classe, s'exaspéra Sirius

- En fait, commença Remus, ce n'est pas vraiment un fantôme. C'est un esprit. Il peut se saisir de choses. Mais il peut quand même traverser les murs et tout ça.

Remus, le premier de la classe, étalait encore sa science. Parfois, ses amis lui clouait le bec. D'autres fois, cela pouvait se montrer utile.

- Tu as une idée en tête ? demanda avidement Peter.

- Pas vraiment, lâcha-t-il.

Les quatre amis soupirèrent. Décidément, même les plus grands blagueurs avaient leur limite. Et c'est sur cette déception qu'ils montèrent se coucher, la veille d'Halloween.

**Fin du cinquième chapitre.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : La bataille d'Halloween

**JAMES POTTER ET LE BRACELET DE MERLIN**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la grande J.K. Rowling, je ne possède évidemment aucuns droits sur cet univers merveilleux.

**Raiting :** K

**Résumé :** Une nuit, ils surprirent Lucius Malfoy, tout de noir vêtu, guider de jeunes élèves dans les couloirs sombres du château. Le lendemain, Erik leur confirme ce qu'ils craignaient. Des réunions mangemortes se sont organisées dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les quatre garçons prévoient de lancer une attaque vengeresse à l'encontre de Peeves le soir d'Halloween.

**CHAPITRE 6 :**** La bataille d'Halloween**

Le lendemain, James fut le premier à se lever. Il s'assit sur son lit et s'étira longuement. Le rituel de batailles matinales avec Sirius s'était arrêté, ils avaient accepté d'un commun accord de les interrompre en particulier parce que Sirius en avait marre d'être réveillé brutalement. Et depuis qu'il ne s'endormait plus dans la crainte du réveil, il avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller tôt et s'était rendu compte, surpris, que les grasses matinées ne lui manquaient pas. Il se réveillait tous les jours en pleine forme et se lançait chaque matin pour mission de sortir ses quatre amis du sommeil. Certes, Graham se réveillait à l'instant où James ouvrait ses rideaux de lit mais avait la politesse d'attendre les yeux fermés qu'il lance sa musique. Comme tous les matins, il profitait de ses quelques minutes de silence de la journée (non, il ne comptait pas les pauses pipi) pour fermer les yeux et penser aux familles qui continuaient de disparaître de temps à autre. S'il ne s'octroyait pas ce moment au moins une fois par jour, il finissait par se déconnecter de la réalité et il tombait de haut à chaque lettre de ses parents. Ils ne disaient rien de bien choquant mais en prenant des nouvelles de James de la façon qu'ils le faisaient, leur fils sentait le véritable danger qu'ils enduraient. Ce dernier soupira, se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce et sourit. Il savait très bien que Graham était déjà réveillé depuis l'instant où il avait posé le pied par terre mais il savait aussi que Remus et Sirius se réveilleraient en se plaignant lorsqu'il lancerai sa musique. Pour ce qui est de Peter, il faudrait sauter sur son lit et l'agiter pour le réveiller. Il attrapa son vif d'or et le tapota de sa baguette. Il choisi son groupe préféré, les Beatles. Il trouvait ce groupe moldu remarquable. En lançant 'Hey Jude', il sauta sur le lit de Graham, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur le coup, naturellement. Il lui adressa une grimace qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- _Hey Jude…_

- Bon sang, James, on est dimanche, grogna-t-il.

- _Don't make it bad._

- Tu peux pas te plaindre toi, sans moi, tu te serai quand même réveillé, répliqua-t-il, éludant la remarque pourtant pleine de bon sens.

- _Take a sad song…_

Toujours d'excellente humeur, il sauta sur son lit vide et exécuta quelques pas de danse approximatifs. Puis il s'accrocha à la barre de son lit en baldaquin et en fit le tour, et avec cet élan, il sauta sur le lit de Sirius, encore paisiblement prostré sous sa couette.

- _… and make it bette-e-e-err._

Malheureusement, celui-ci, ayant fermé ses rideaux (peut-être voulait-il faire comprendre son besoin de sommeil ?), James ne put éviter de lui marcher dessus.

- _Remember…_

- Alors non seulement tu nous réveilles avec de la musique moldue, mais en plus tu nous marches dessus ? se plaignit Sirius, la voix pâteuse.

- _… to let her into your heart,_

- T'inquiète pas, marcher dessus, c'est un traitement de faveur rien que pour toi.

Il continua de le piétiner allègrement tout en essayant de danser toujours autant approximativement.

- _then you can start,_

James pris son élan et sauta sur le lit de Remus en faisant bien attention de l'éviter.

- _to make it better._

Le garçon, toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sauta au sol et s'approcha de Peter qui dormait encore, malgré les plaintes maintenant nombreuses de ses camarades. Remus et Graham insultaient James comme s'il ne pouvait les entendre, comme tous les matins.

- HEY JUDE ! hurla-t-il en même temps que la chanson.

Maintenant que toute sa chambre était réveillée (et donc son devoir accompli), il se mit à danser très mal, en plein milieu de la chambre. Et bien sûr, il en profita également pour gâcher la chanson de sa voix enchanteresse. Mais ses amis, en soutien, se mirent à chanter avec lui. Ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient de la musique moldue, ils passaient des moments mémorables chaque matins. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous frais et propres, ils descendirent et furent presque les premiers au petit-déjeuner. Ils s'avancèrent vers la table des Gryffondors, respirant l'odeur du bacon et des toasts, affamés.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que Remus et Sirius avaient fini de manger, Graham les laissa pour retrouver Angie qui venait d'arriver. Le dimanche matin, la Grande Salle quasiment vide, il s'asseyait régulièrement à la table des Poufsouffles afin de partager un repas avec son amie. Une fois seuls tout les quatre, Remus prit la parole.

- J'ai trouvé, dit-il.

Ses amis le regardèrent.

- Mais encore ? l'encouragea Sirius.

- Pour Peeves, développa-t-il.

- Oh ! s'écria Peter. Alors, alors ?

- Alors, si on le prend par surprise on peut lui catapulter de la nourriture dessus.

Remus lui-même n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et il fit la grimace. Cependant, c'était la seule idée et la laisser passer serait stupide.

- Ça lui passera à travers, contra James.

- C'est tout l'intérêt de la surprise. S'il ne sait pas qu'il va se recevoir quelque chose, il ne se mettra pas en mode 'fantôme', si vous voulez.

- Mais c'est parfait ! s'exclama Sirius.

- T'es sûr que ça va marcher ?

- James, il faut savoir improviser parfois.

Peter gloussa.

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans le parc à travailler un peu, à beaucoup prévoir des farces et à énormément bâiller. La journée n'était pas radieuse, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Le ciel était gris et l'herbe humide. En s'étant installés au bord du lac en début de journée, les quatre amis eurent la paix toute la journée. Le soir venu, ils étaient aux aguets, en pensant à leur bataille imminente avec Peeves, un adversaire de taille. Ils avaient le trac, comme s'ils avaient préparé un spectacle –ce qui était en quelques sortes le cas.

- On descend, James, tu viens ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Tu prends la cape pour le repas ?

Son ami leva les yeux vers lui haussa les épaules.

- On sait jamais.

Il s'esclaffa.

- L'improvisation te rend si nerveux ?

Ce fut au tour de James de froncer les sourcils.

- L'improvisation pas tellement, attaquer Peeves en plein festin d'Halloween, plus.

Il cloua le bec de Sirius qui n'avait visiblement pas vu les choses de cette façon. En descendant à la Grande Salle, Sirius ne parla pas, semblant pour une fois penser aux conséquences de leurs actes. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, les deux amis se regardèrent. Ce regard les rassura l'un comme l'autre, réalisant qu'ils n'étaient tous les deux pas rassurés, mais qu'au moins, ils étaient deux.

- Oh, et puis quoi ? dit James sur un ton de défit.

Il tendit sa main et Sirius la claqua, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle, préparés à la fin de leur vie.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale. Les enfants se servaient dans les plats se présentant par magie devant eux et les conversations remplissaient la salle d'un agréable brouhaha ponctué de rires. A la table des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous et les quatre amis, même s'ils surveillaient Peeves pour saisir le bon moment, s'amusaient beaucoup.

- Mais Remus, Mr Binns est mort et il est en colère, alors il veut nous faire pareil, expliqua Peter.

La théorie du garçon amusait beaucoup ses camarades. Il avait un don sans pareil pour s'attaquer aux profs, même s'il savait aussi parfaitement leur lécher les bottes. Quoi que Remus, en ce moment même, essayait d'avoir une conversation sérieuse et n'aimait pas que ses amis choisissent la plaisanterie pour excuser leur manque de travail. Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur répliquer que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient encore cinq ans avant les BUSES qu'ils devaient se laisser aller, sauf que Sirius l'interrompit.

- MAINTENANT ! hurla-t-il.

Tout se passa très vite, chacun savait quelle était sa tâche. Peter installa le levier, James le bourra de nourriture, Sirius le lança et Remus jeta un sort qui accéléra la boule de nourriture et la précisa. Malheureusement, tout leur plan tomba à l'eau. Peeves, qui faisait des cabrioles au dessus de la table des Gryffondors s'était retourné et avait fait en sorte que la nourriture lui passe au travers. La nourriture atterris finalement sur la tête de Lily.

Mais les quatre garçons ne perdirent pas la face, ils plongèrent sous la table pour éviter la riposte de l'esprit farceur. James avait eu le réflexe de prendre des bouts de pain et quelques saucisses avant de se protéger et donna des munitions à ses amis qui se dispersèrent. Peter fonça sous la table des Serdaigles juste à côté pour faire diversion – il finit son trajet couvert de purée.

De son côté, Sirius avait observé et atteint Peeves alors qu'il se réjouissait d'avoir eu Peter. Action qui valu des applaudissements. Car en effet, toute la salle les regardait et riait de leur bataille improvisée. Même Mary McDonald, l'amie de Lily, rigolait avec tout le monde alors qu'on ne pouvait plus voir les cheveux roux flamboyants de la petite fille assise à côté d'elle (heureusement que celle-ci connaissait un sort de nettoyage).

Pendant ce temps, Remus avait collé des saucisses les unes avec les autres et avait improvisé un lasso, et lorsqu'il bondit de sous la table, il réussit presque à assommer Peeves. James s'était couvert de la cape et avait emporté une saucisse. Il saisit son occasion alors que Peeves récupérait de la nourriture sur la table. Sortant quelques secondes sa main de sous sa cape, il enfonça son arme dans le nez du pauvre esprit. Il l'avait tellement enfoncée en fait qu'elle était restée coincée.

Toute la salle fut particulièrement surprise, mais beaucoup riaient, ne se posant pas de questions. Les amis de James riaient cependant le plus fort. Eux seuls savaient exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. James, toujours invisible, retourna sous la table, retira la cape et la cacha. Il ressortit de sous la table, et regarda, on ne peut plus fier, toute l'école les acclamant. Car Peeves ne parvenait pas à retirer la saucisse, il n'arrivait même plus à réduire sa masse corporelle. James se tourna vers la table des professeurs, vit la plupart d'entre eux rire ou applaudir. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir de retenue pour son exploit. Alors qu'il se retournait, il vit ses trois amis lui foncer sur lui pour son coup de maître imprévu. Et alors qu'ils parlaient de leur victoire en riant, ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune, ne prêtant plus attention au monde qui les entourait.

Pendant une semaine, le sujet de conversation n'était plus que l'humiliation de Peeves. Tout le monde était heureux de l'avoir vu dans cet état et les quatre amis étaient devenus des légendes. Bien sûr, il avaient eu une retenue. Mais seulement une petite car MacGonnagall, bien que satisfaite du sort de l'esprit, insistait pour qu'ils reçoivent une punition.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait des blagues de mauvais goût qu'il faut vous abaisser à son niveau ! déclarait-elle.

Une seule personne ne semblait pas avoir aimé la vue de Peeves humilié.

- Il ne méritait pas ça ! hurla Lily.

Ses yeux verts étaient exorbités et elle haletait alors qu'elle fixait James, soudain ratatiné sur son fauteuil.

- Ce.. ce n'était pas moi qui devait viser, plaida-t-il pitoyablement.

Elle se redressa et croisa les bras.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, dit-elle. Personne ne mérite d'être couvert de nourriture, pas même Peeves !

Puis elle se tourna vers les trois autres responsables.

- Mais tout de même, continua-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Qui, parmi vous trois, les incapables, était responsable de viser ?

Remus, qui n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné par son petit numéro, se dénonça. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Et tu en es fier ?

- En fait, si Sirius n'avais pas crié si fort, on l'aurait eu, alors, oui, plutôt.

- Eh ! s'exclama Sirius.

Remus lui adressa un coup d'œil 'désolé, c'est vrai' et reporta son attention sur Lily, qui sembla perdre l'envie de lui crier dessus. Elle soupira.

- Severus a raison, souffla-t-elle.

- Pardon, tu parles de celui qui ne sait pas se laver les cheveux ? demanda James, incrédule. Ce Servilus là ?

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Au moins lui, il sait se servir d'un peigne, répliqua-t-elle.

Sirius commençait à souffler un "Ouuuh !" moqueur lorsque Lily le fit taire d'un regard vert. Elle recula d'un pas, histoire de garder en vue les quatre fauteurs de trouble.

- Oui, Severus a raison, dit-elle.

Elle aspira un grand coup et déclara, une once de mépris dans la voix :

- Vous n'êtes que des prétentieux qui sont trop arrogants pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'ont rien de héros.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un lourd silence. Elle les toisa tous un par un puis tourna les talons et sortit en trombe de la salle commune.

- _Prétentieux_ !, souffla James. C'est la chose la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendue, ajouta-t-il plus fort.

Peter baissa la tête, se mordant l'intérieur des joues, Sirius regardait toujours le portrait d'un regard furieux et Remus haussa les épaules.

- Tu crois qu'elle a raison ?, demanda James sur un ton de défi, la voix tout de même tremblante.

Cette question surpris beaucoup Remus, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on se prend pour des héros ?

Il rougit, ferma son livre d'enchantements qu'il faisait semblant de lire depuis une demi heure et monta dans le dortoir.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Remus à Sirius et Peter.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- Je rêve ou il… ou elle l'a fait douter de notre classe légendaire ? se demanda Sirius d'un air outré.

Ce soir là, Remus reçut une lettre lui disant qu'il devait aller retrouver ses parents. Il partit en plein milieu du repas et ses amis se firent beaucoup de soucis. De plus, ils durent faire la retenue à trois au lieu d'être tous les quatre. Leur tâche ce soir-là était de ramasser les déchets dans le parc, baguette interdite. Ils avaient Rusard sur le dos pour éviter qu'ils ne s'aventurent dans la foret interdite. Cela dit, depuis leur sale tour à Peeves, le concierge, qui le détestait, il était plus agréable avec eux et ne leur fit aucun commentaire désobligeant de la soirée.

* * *

La semaine suivante, alors qu'ils attendaient l'apparition de Mr Binn, Remus raconta que sa mère avait une maladie grave de moldus et qu'il allait souvent aller la voir. Personne ne répondit. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à le vivre. Il avait de grandes cernes et un air miteux. Alors que Sirius, assis à côté de lui, lui serra doucement l'épaule, Mr Binns entra, le même air stoïque que d'habitude accroché au visage. Tous les élèves qui bavardaient se retournèrent vers le fantôme et la moitié de la classe soupira.

En sortant du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Sirius entraîna ses amis au calme avant d'aller manger.

- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veut dire ?

Ses trois amis le regardèrent avec incrédulité.

- Vous n'avez pas compris ?

- C'est à dire que je n'écoutais pas, expliqua James lentement, se demandant si Sirius parlait véritablement du cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Remus soupira et Sirius le dévisagea.

- Comment ? Tu n'écoutais pas Mr Binns ?

James était de moins en moins sûr que Sirius était sain d'esprit.

- Alors qu'il a parlé du Bracelet de Merlin ? continua-t-il.

James et Peter firent la grimace. Sirius les regardait sévèrement puis se détendit et dit en riant :

- Je plaisante, moi non plus – jusqu'à ce que Remus me demande d'arrêter de graver un mouton sur la table…

Remus n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle. Sirius continua :

- Donc, vous n'avez pas compris ce que ce qu'il a dit implique ?

Ses trois amis hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

- Très bien, je vous explique ce soir, dit-il.

Rogue et Avery entrèrent dans le couloir et lorsqu'il virent les quatre garçons, ils stoppèrent net, s'attendant sûrement à un sale coup. Les voyant méfiants, James fut secoué d'un rire.

- Vous savez, si seulement vous vous laviez de temps en temps, on ne vous embêterait plus, lança méchamment Sirius.

Remus était le seul à ne pas trouver ça drôle alors que James, Sirius et Peter avait un rictus collé au visage.

- Ça va, Avery ? demanda James. On dirait que tu es constipé !

Remus donna un coup de coude à James. Ce qui ne sembla pas l'arrêter.

- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet là alors… Je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis flatté !

Avery et Rogue commençaient à sourire, mais James ne le vit pas tout de suite, il continua alors :

- Vous n'avez pas la langue pendue aujourd'hui. D'ici on ne peut pas sentir votre haleine, vous pouvez y aller !

Il finit par remarquer le rictus de Rogue qui découvrait ses dents légèrement tordues. De plus, Remus lui bourrait toujours les côtes. Ne le sentant pas comme un bon signe, il se mit légèrement sur ses gardes, la main sur sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qui a, Rogue ? demanda James. T'as trouvé un nouveau sort pour te graisser les cheveux ?

Cette fois ci, Sirius lui-même lui donna un coup de coude. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas un bon signe car si Remus s'affolait parfois pour peu, Sirius n'arrêtait de se moquer que lorsqu'ils risquaient la retenue. Et en effet, derrière eux, Lucius Malfoy qui venait visiblement de sortir de la Salle des Trophées les toisait. C'est ce moment que choisit Rogue pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Ils nous ont jeté des sorts avant que tu n'arrives, dit-il d'un air douloureux.

Lucius savait parfaitement que c'était faux, mais en plus d'être un Serpentard, il était préfet, ce qui lui permettait de les envoyer en retenue.

- Lupin et Pettigrow, vous pouvez y aller, dit-il.

Peter s'en alla sans demander son reste. Remus adressa une grimace d'excuse avant de se retirer.

Après avoir été arbitrairement collés deux heures, Sirius et James partirent à la recherche de Rogue. Ils le trouvèrent dans les toilettes, en train de se laver les mains. Sortant le grand jeu, ils se postèrent d'un côté à l'autre de leur ami. Lorsque ce dernier releva la tête, son visage se décomposa.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on te jette des sorts ?

Rogue se reprit et se retourna pour leur faire face.

- Vous avez l'intention de me provoquer en duel, peut-être ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Félicitations, répondit James, tu as été rapide pour une fois !

Après environ deux minutes de conciliabule, il fut conclu que Rogue et James se battraient en duel dans la nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Avery et Sirius seraient les seconds.

**Fin du sixième chapitre.**

* * *

**(1)** _The Beatles - Hey Jude_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Rien n'est plus en sécurité

**JAMES POTTER ET LE BRACELET DE MERLIN**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la grande J.K. Rowling, je ne possède évidemment aucuns droits sur cet univers merveilleux.

**Raiting :** K

**Résumé :** Leur bataille contre Peeves est un succès, James, ayant achevé leur ennemi, est un héros. Mais pas aux yeux de Lily, qui semble être la seule élève de l'école à désapprouver leur action. Cependant, leur enquête sur le Bracelet de Merlin se poursuit, et Sirius semble être le seul à avoir compris les sens cachés d'un cours de Mr Binns. Enfin, en tout bien tout honneur, James et Sirius ont lancé un duel de sorcier contre Rogue et Avery.

**CHAPITRE 7 :**** Rien n'est plus en sécurité qu'à Poudlard**

Sirius laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et essaya de retrouver son porte bonheur dans le fouillis organisé de la chambre. Il s'avança vers son lit et secoua les objets du bord de la fenêtre puis farfouilla dans les tiroirs de sa table de chevet.

- Si tu cherches ta bague, ma jolie, je crois que je l'ai vue près de ton mascara, se moqua James qui s'affala sur son lit respectif.

- Ce n'est _pas_ une bague…

- C'est un anneau, coupa Remus. On sait, et on trouve tous que c'est très viril. Mais moi je te conseille de toujours le poser à côté de ta pince à épiler, tu sais, la rose, tu ne la perds jamais, elle.

Les garçons rirent et Peter, qui venait d'arriver, ajouta :

- Il cherche encore son rouge à lèvre, lui ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sirius se releva, habitué aux moqueries de ses camarades.

- Pas sous le lit, murmura-t-il nerveusement.

Il s'approcha du centre de la pièce, essayant visiblement de se remémorer ce qu'il en avait fait. James sentait quelque chose lui rentrer dans le dos et s'aperçut que c'était l'anneau en or de Sirius. Il l'examina, perplexe. Qu'y avait-il donc de si spécial à cet anneau ? Son propriétaire refusait de s'expliquer, ce qui commençait à porter sur les nerfs de ses camarades.

- Eh Cécilia ! apostropha-t-il depuis son lit. J'ai retrouvé ta bague de fiançailles.

Cécilia était le nom qu'ils lui donnaient lorsque le pauvre Sirius perdait son anneau. Ce dernier soupira de soulagement et une fois de plus, James se demanda quelle était la particularité de l'anneau.

Toujours est-il que Cécilia l'enfila et s'avachit sur son lit, imitant ses amis. Soudain déprimé par le calme qui s'était installé dans la chambre après que Sirius ait retrouvé son anneau, James se leva en position assise et les regarda.

- James ? questionna Remus.

- Rien. Je suis déprimé, on est jeunes et plein de vie, on devrait être dehors à courir partout ou bien pourchasser le Chevalier du Catogan !

Peter soupira.

- Oublie le Chevalier du Catogan, James ! Ce tableau n'existe pas.

- Mais ce troisième année n'avait pas l'air de mentir..., gémit James.

Le calme se réinstalla.

- Je suis mort.

Le bruit étouffé venait de la bosse sous la couette de Remus.

- On a eu Binns aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Sirius en ricanant.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Le silence reprit encore une fois sa place et James poursuivit :

- Tu voulais nous dire un truc tout à l'heure, Sirius ?

L'interpellé se leva sur ses coudes. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Enfin, il soupira.

- Je ne sais pas si je me suis pas un peu emballé.

Ses amis restèrent silencieux, l'invitant sans mot à poursuivre.

- C'est à dire qu'il me manque des informations. Mais à nous quatre on peut comprendre.

De là où il était, James vit Remus sourire et Peter faire la grimace. Lorsqu'ils réfléchissaient tous ensembles, Peter n'apportait que rarement une information.

- Donc ? Dis nous tout, exigea Remus.

- Très bien.

Il se mit en tailleur au fin fond de son lit puis regarda les autres.

- D'abord, ce qu'on sait du Bracelet. Il a été volé à son dernier possesseur. Le dernier possesseur est l'héritier de Merlin. Donc voilà : le Bracelet donnant le pouvoir suprême est donné de père en fils jusqu'à nos jours. Donc on ne sait pas du tout qui est cet héritier. C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui est devenu célèbre grâce au pouvoir du Bracelet. Peut-être qu'il portait le Bracelet aux yeux de tous (tous n'étant pas au courant de la véritable importance dudit Bracelet). Ou alors, ne croyant qu'à moitié en son pouvoir, l'héritier le gardait juste par sûreté, ou en mémoire à son ancêtre. J'ai des raisons de penser que c'est la deuxième option.

Peter ouvra la bouche mais Sirius leva la main.

- Tu vas comprendre. Bref. Il y a un héritier de Merlin sceptique avec son Bracelet superpuissant dans la nature. Vous avez tous lu un article à propos du vol du bracelet ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, conscients que leur ami faisait des efforts pour leur expliquer quelque chose d'apparemment important.

- Et est-ce que le lieu du vol ou même la date a-t-elle été précisée ?

James fronça les sourcils. En effet, ils rappelaient l'histoire du Bracelet, mais ne disait rien sur le vol lui même. Il leva la tête et s'aperçut que ses autres amis avaient l'air aussi déconcertés que lui. Sirius avait un air satisfait.

- Exactement. Ce qui me mène à croire que le vol est un faux.

- Mais… commença Remus.

- Attends un peu… coupa James.

Leur ami leva à nouveau ses mains pour leur imposer le silence. Ce qui les fit sourire. Non seulement il était sérieux, mais en plus _autoritaire_ ? Du jamais vu.

- Donc, nous avons un héritier inconscient du pouvoir qu'il possède et qui invente le vol de son bien. Pourquoi ?

Il fit un petite pause, satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait.

- Je vais d'abord faire une petite parenthèse. Le fait que le vol ait été simulé prouve que l'héritier n'est pas du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui. Posez vous la question : pourquoi attirerait-il l'attention sur le fait que son maître possède le Bracelet ? Autant faire passer le pouvoir magique du Bracelet pour son propre pouvoir… On parle évidemment de l'effet produit par la nouvelle du vol, clarifia-t-il. Mais justement, alors, _pourquoi _faire croire à la communauté des sorciers que le camp de Vous-Savez-Qui le possède ? Eh bien peut-être que le mensonge n'était en fait destiné qu'à une seule partie de la population. L'héritier n'a pas pensé à la panique qu'il créerait du côté des résistants. Il voulait faire croire aux partisans qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux, qui voulait s'accaparer le pouvoir pour lui tout seul. Ce problème, du côté des Mangemorts, à créé des conflits, ce qui a permis aux rebelles dont tu nous a parlé, James, de retrouver leur trace. Et à mon avis, c'est ce qui s'est passé le jour où tu es allé au Chemin de Traverse. Ce qui nous apporte la preuve que l'héritier est un des rebelles.

Un gros silence s'installa.

- On peut faire un résumé ? demanda Remus. Je crois que j'ai du louper un truc quelque part.

- D'accord. Alors nous avons un héritier-rebelle sceptique du pouvoir de son Bracelet qui fait croire à la population des sorciers, et plus particulièrement aux Mangemorts, que quelqu'un l'a volé. Tout ça crée une pression du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui, qui se met un peu à découvert.

- D'accord, admit Remus. Mais pourquoi es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de connu qui se serait réellement fait volé le Bracelet ?

- Pense à ce qu'aurait fait quelqu'un de célèbre. Tu crois qu'il serait juste resté assis là, sans rien faire pour récupérer son bien ? Et puis l'article prouve que le vol est un faux. Tu m'expliques l'utilité de dire à tout le monde qu'il a été volé, sans rien préciser de plus ?

Remus ne dit rien, admettant silencieusement sa défaite.

- Bref, c'est tout ? demanda James, dépité. Tout ça pour ça ? On sait que l'héritier de Merlin est de notre côté, mais il n'utilise pas son pouvoir, quelle avancée !

Sirius fit une grimace.

- Eh ben, en fait, c'est là que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Peter, essayant d'éclairer le problème de son ami.

- Je suis persuadé qu'il y a un lien avec les Mangemorts à Poudlard.

Les amis firent silence, tous plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

- Tu penses qu'ils pourraient essayer de récolter des informations de l'intérieur ? suggéra Remus.

Sirius prit le temps de le considérer.

- C'est très possible. Mais s'ils sont efficaces, et je suis sûr qu'ils le sont, ils auraient découvert la manigance il y a déjà un bout de temps.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. Dans ce cas, que font-ils toujours là ?

- Ils cherchent le Bracelet, tu penses ? suggéra Peter à son tour.

- A Poudlard ? s'exclama James. Impossible.

Sirius le regarda. Pendant un moment il le dévisagea. Et puis il cligna des yeux, comme s'il se souvenait soudain de quelque chose.

- Vous connaissez le proverbe, déjà vieux, qui dit que rien n'est plus à l'abri qu'à Gringotts ? demanda-t-il.

Ils hochèrent de la tête en faisant la moue. Sirius sourit.

- C'est sûrement parce qu'une nouvelle version est apparue quand l'école a été créée. '_Rien n'est plus à l'abri qu'à Gringotts.. Sauf peut-être à Poudlard._' Surtout les vieux le disent, et ceux qui adorent l'école.

- Attends… commença Remus.

- … tu vas pas me dire que… ? continua James.

- Si, affirma Sirius, je suis en train de vous dire que le Bracelet est à Poudlard.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Peter faisait une petite sieste et que Remus était sous la douche, Sirius et James discutaient avec animation.

- Mais je n'y arriverai jamais !

Il avait un regard étrange. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Peur devant Servilus ? Absurde ! Non, il avait un regard légèrement inquiet. Son ami sembla le remarquer et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Rogue est à Serpentard.

Sirius rit de bon cœur et tapota l'épaule de James.

- Oui, tu as remarqué toi aussi ?

Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à rire et lança un regard noir à Sirius, qui arrêta de ricaner sur le champ.

- Bon. Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu as peur d'un Serpentard ?

- En règle générale, non. Mais d'un Serpentard qui suit éventuellement une formation Mangemorte ?

Sirius le regarda, un sourire au lèvre.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont prendre un minable comme lui ?

- J'en suis persuadé.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, une main derrière la tête et son ami soupira. Il savait que James avait raison. Les Mangemorts étaient constitués d'apprentis comme lui. Cependant, quelque chose retenait Servilus de le faire.

- Je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

- Ecoute, c'est gentil d'essayer de me prouver qu'il ne va pas me lancer un sortilège Impardonnable, mais là je préférerais me préparer à mourir.

- Ecoute moi, idiot, avant de dire ce genre de trucs. Il y a un truc qui l'empêche de le faire.

James poussa un gros soupir et tourna son regard vers son ami. Que pouvait-il bien le retenir ? Il était marqué sur son visage qu'il voulait devenir Mangemort.

- Lily !

Il sursauta. Quoi, une fille dans les dortoirs ? Il se releva, sur le qui-vive. Il ne fallait pas que cette furie voie leur chambre dans cet état. Elle avait déjà réussi à le faire culpabiliser pour leur sale coup à Peeves et il ne voulait plus se retrouver en face d'elle depuis. Heureusement car elle non plus, d'ailleurs. Sirius le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, c'est Lily qui empêche l'autre de rejoindre les Mangemorts.

- Quoi ? s'exclama James, plus que sceptique.

- Enfin, tu sais bien qu'ils sont amis !

- Et ça m'échappe toujours…

- Moi aussi. Enfin bref, d'après moi, Servilus est amoureux de Lily.

- QUOI ? hurla le jeune sorcier.

Remus, qui arrivait en serviette à ce moment regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils et Peter, de son côté, se réveilla en sursaut – mais se rendormi presque aussitôt.

- Un problème, James ? demanda-t-il, finalement amusé par l'air scandalisé sur son visage.

- Rogue est amoureux de LILY ? Un Serpentard qui pue la chaussette veut sortir avec une Gryffondor casse-pied ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Ca me paraît évident, dit Graham qui venait d'arriver en mangeant une pomme. Tu les a observé récemment ? demanda-t-il, apparemment inquiet par le manque de perspicacité de son camarade.

- Attends, est-ce que elle, elle est aussi amoureuse de lui ? demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

Remus éclata franchement de rire et quand tout le monde le dévisagea, il secoua la tête et partit s'habiller. James, en quête de réponse, se tourna vers Graham, qui semblait savoir beaucoup de choses sur le sujet.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il au regard interrogateur. Elle le voit plutôt comme son meilleur ami. Et je suis pratiquement certain qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ses intentions. Je pense aussi que de peur de briser leur amitié, Severus ne tentera rien. T'inquiète, James, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

Il ne comprit pas. Pourquoi Graham voudrait-il qu'il s'inquiète ? Quoi que… Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Mais quel déshonneur ! Il jeta donc un regard dubitatif à Graham, qui haussa les épaules et partit prendre sa douche, l'air serein. Une fois parti, il reporta son attention sur Sirius.

- Et donc Rogue n'irait pas avec les Mangemorts juste pour plaire à Lily tu crois ? demanda-t-il. Mais je rêve, qui renoncerait à son rêve pour une fille ? Pour une fille comme Lily en plus de ça !

Sirius haussa les épaules, se demandant aussi sûrement pourquoi quelqu'un renoncerait à son rêve pour plaire.

- Comme ambition, y a mieux, marmonna quand même Sirius.

* * *

Ils avaient une semaine pour se préparer à se battre contre les deux Serpentards et toute la nervosité de James avait disparue. Il avait appris deux ou trois sorts intéressants en fouillant un peu à la Bibliothèque et les avait enseigné à ses amis un peu plus tard, Peter et Sirius ne voulant pas mettre les pieds dans la même pièce que Mrs Nicholson, la vieille bibliothécaire grincheuse. Enfin, alors que le froid s'installait dans le parc et que la plupart des élèves avaient arrêté de sortir pendant la pause midi, les garçons en profitaient pour s'entraîner. Et Peter avait eu une idée fabuleuse pour améliorer ses réflexes. Ils s'approchaient du Saule Cogneur et évitaient les branches. D'ailleurs, très vite, le jeu s'était répandu et bientôt toute l'école parlait des records de temps tenu à sauter les branches de l'arbre fou.

Le premier match de Quidditch opposant les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors fut annulé à cause d'un accident causé par le jeu. En effet, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle de quatrième année, Jess Peterson, le grand frère d'Angie, s'était fracturé le bras. Il fut alors reporté de quelques jours, pour avoir le temps de former l'attrapeur remplaçant.

Et enfin, mi-novembre, le soir du duel avec Rogue était là. James et Sirius étaient fin prêts et Peter et Remus les accompagnaient – qui voudrait manquer ça ? Dans la journée, ils devaient assister au match de Quidditch. Il faisait beau, malgré quelques nuages dans le ciel. Les quatre amis, qui avaient hâte que la dispute commence, arrivèrent en avance et trouvèrent Lily, dans les gradins, lisant un livre. Surpris, Peter s'approcha.

- Lily ? apostropha-t-il.

Elle se retourna et fronça les sourcils en les voyant. Elle referma brutalement son bouquin et le fourra dans son sac.

- Je venais ici car j'étais tranquille, mais puisque c'est plus le cas... Eh bien, bon match !

Remus soupira et secoua la tête.

- C'est bien triste, tout ça. Tu n'as pas oublié les dragées, hein, James ?

- Non non, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en agitant le paquet de bonbons sous ses yeux.

Le match se passa dans la bonne humeur. Sirius criait plus fort que tout le stade réunit et Peter commentait la plupart des mouvements. Remus, de son côté, se concentrait plus sur ses amis, qui le faisaient rire, que sur le match. Il regardait seulement les actions importantes en mordillant une dragée.

Le score final fut 150 à 60 pour les Gryffondors, et c'est dans une humeur extatique que les représentants rouges et or rentrèrent dans leur tour.

* * *

James attrapa Lily par le bras et la mit sous la cape, car il entendait Rusard monter les escaliers. Prise par surprise, la jeune fille poussa un petit cri. Sirius lui mit une main sur la bouche et quand le concierge fut hors de portée, il la relâcha.

- Je rêve ! Mais comment ça se fait que Mr Rusard ne nous ait pas vus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ca s'appelle une cape d'invisibilité, se moqua Remus.

Lily lui lança un regard assassin.

- Je… j'avais oublié, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à James, puis jaugea chacun des garçons.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas battus, observa-t-elle.

- Bien vu, répondit Sirius.

- Ton lâche de Serpentard ne s'est pas pointé, expliqua James d'un air supérieur.

Elle ne dit rien, et n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier qu'il insulte Severus de la sorte – mais elle devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas non plus _tord_.

- Au moins, lui, il ne risque pas 200 points pour sa maison.

- Essaye plutôt 250, répliqua Peter.

Elle le regarda de bas en haut avec mépris. James grimaça pour son ami, mais était amusé. Cette fille était vraiment un numéro. Elle se permettait de donner des leçons à tout le monde alors qu'elle ne montrait même pas l'exemple. L'histoire de Remus restait encore sombre, mais il était clair qu'elle ne finirait pas préfète, partie comme ça. James se demanda qui finirait préfet parmi les garçons - sûrement Graham.

- Bon, venez, on y va.

A cinq sous la cape, ils étaient serrés. Mais ils parvenait à avancer même si on pouvait voir leurs pieds. De toute façon, si quelqu'un arrivait, ils n'avaient qu'à se baisser et James, juste derrière Sirius, s'assurerait lui-même qu'il ne fasse pas capoter leur plan avec son temps de réaction habituel. Il devait certainement être le moins bon sous le Saule Cogneur, même s'il prenait à cœur de s'entraîner. Personne ne parlait et la tension entre la rousse et les quatre garçons était palpable.

Alors que Remus, en tête du petit groupe, s'engageait dans un couloir, ils sentirent la cape tirer et en effet, virent Lily prendre une autre direction.

- Euuh… commença Remus. Où vas-tu, là ? On va à la salle commune… Non ? ajouta-t-il en regardant ses amis en quête de soutien.

La fille cligna des yeux.

- Vous rigolez ? demanda-t-elle.

Les garçons se regardèrent. Elle avait perdu la tête ?

- Non… dit lentement James, comme s'il parlait à une handicapée mentale.

- On rentre à la salle commune par le chemin le plus court, continua Sirius sur le même ton, tout en montrant le couloir en face d'eux.

Pour une raison mystérieuse, Lily sourit de toutes ses dents. Très lentement, comme si elle savourait quelque chose, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Alors vous ne connaissez pas ce raccourcis ? demanda-t-elle en pointant une tapisserie non loin de là.

Oh non. Lily était donneuse de leçon, moralisatrice, suffisante et _en plus de ça_, il fallait qu'elle connaisse des raccourcis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus ? Ô Merlin grand sorcier, faites qu'elle se fiche d'eux. La connaissance du château c'est _leur_ domaine, pensait James avec désespoir.

**Fin du septième chapitre.**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Noël est la plus belle péri

**JAMES POTTER ET LE BRACELET DE MERLIN**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la grande J.K. Rowling, je ne possède évidemment aucuns droits sur cet univers merveilleux.

**Raiting :** K

**Résumé :** Les quatre amis, après un exposé convaincant de Sirius, sont persuadés que le Bracelet de Merlin se trouve dans l'enceinte du château.

**CHAPITRE 8 :**** Noël est la plus belle période de l'année.**

Il s'était écoulé une minute alors qu'elle avait dit ça et les garçons continuaient de la fixer la bouche ouverte. Peter soupira.

- Eclaire-nous.

Lily les entraîna alors derrière la tapisserie. C'était un couloir normal, simplement, il était très bien camouflé. Et c'était un raccourcis hors pair : il menait à un endroit situé à la même distance de la tour de Serdaigle et celle de Gryffondor.

- Le seul souci, expliqua-t-elle, c'est que les sixième et septième année l'utilisent beaucoup pour conclure.

- Conclure ? demandèrent d'une même voix les quatre garçons.

Elle les regarda, incrédule.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire, _Conclure_ ?

Ils hochèrent la tête négativement. Elle les regardait d'un petit air satisfait.

- Eh bien, dit-elle doucement, comme s'il elle s'adressait à des enfants, _Conclure_, ça veut dire…

Elle avait l'air d'hésiter soudain et un éclair d'exaspération passa dans ses yeux.

- Ca veut dire tirer son affaire, aller plus loin que le bisou.

- Oh. Chez les sorciers, on dit _Laisser faire la magie_, expliqua Sirius.

- Et ça arrive souvent, qu'ils _concluent_ dans un _couloir_ ?

Elle n'avait visiblement pas voulu être amicale avec eux et elle reprit son expression sérieuse, ne répondant obstinément pas à James.

- Voilà, on y est presque. Remettons la cape, pour sortir.

Ils se couvrirent à nouveau et écartèrent la tapisserie en face d'eux. Ils marchèrent quelques instants sans échanger un mot et James vit Lily leur jeter des regards nerveux. Ils se séparèrent en se disant bonne nuit. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers menant à leur dortoir, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Lily, rouge tomate. Inquiétant.

- Un problème, Lily ?

- Non.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire lui coûtait beaucoup.

- Je voulais m'excuser.

- Quoi ? demandèrent Sirius et Peter d'une même voix.

- Oui, poursuivit-elle. Je vous ai jugé un peu vite et je tiens à m'excuser.

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants.

- Je précise que… ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de le faire.

- On n'en doute pas, dit Remus en souriant.

Elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux et avala sa salive.

- Voilà… Bonne nuit !

Seul Remus semblait se remettre des excuses qu'elle venait de faire.

- Bon, alors, vous venez ? les pressa-t-il en chuchotant.

James soupira. Décidément, il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs.

* * *

James s'assit brutalement sur le banc et laissa tomber son sac à côté de lui. Il affichait une mine revêche et ses amis, qui discutaient joyeusement avant son arrivée se tournèrent vers lui, interrogateurs.

- De mauvaise humeur ? demanda Remus innocemment.

Il lui lança un regard courroucé, et inspira un grand coup avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

- Je viens d'aller à la volière, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Ses amis se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Et un hibou t'a déféqué dessus ? demanda Peter sérieusement inquiet.

Remus et Sirius étouffèrent un rire. James, qui n'était d'évidence pas d'humeur à plaisanter, releva la tête.

- Arrête de te payer ma baguette, j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents.

L'ambiance fut alors au plus bas et ils semblèrent s'en vouloir. Patiemment, ils attendirent que leur ami explique la situation, une boule au ventre.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi pour Noël, expliqua James.

La réaction de ses amis le surprit. Remus sourit légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel, Peter secoua la tête et Sirius éclata de rire. Il était sidéré. Il devrait attendre encore longtemps avant de pouvoir revoir ses parents après la première fois qu'il ait été séparé d'eux et ses amis ne le soutenait pas ? Mais.. ils se fichaient de lui ?!

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il un peu plus fort qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- On avait juste cru qu'il s'était passé plus grave, dit Peter.

- T'avais une tête d'enterrement, James, ajouta son meilleur ami, qui beurrait sa tartine.

James se détendit, toutefois un peu exaspéré.

- Bon, qui reste ici pour les vacances de Noël ? demanda-t-il.

- Ma mère tient absolument à ce que je rentre, dit Peter en haussant les épaules.

- Moi… il faut que je rentre, de toute façon. Tu sais, pour ma mère.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sirius. Ce dernier avait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien il ne reste plus que nous deux.

James lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- Exact, mon cher ami. Et je ne me réjouirai pas trop si j'étais toi, je vais te mettre la raclée de ta vie en bataille de boule de neige.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent donc dans la bonne humeur en ce matin de décembre.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Remus et Peter faisaient leurs bagages pour rentrer chez eux. Chose plutôt compliquée vu l'état apocalyptique de la chambre. Les deux garçons soulevaient toutes les affaires à leur portée pour être sûrs de ne rien oublier. Sirius et James étaient assis sur leur lit, les regardant faire en baillant et conversant avec eux.

- Au fait, demanda Remus en fonçant les sourcils, pourquoi tes parents ne veulent pas que tu rentres ?

Il renifla, il ressentait trop d'amertume envers ses parents et avait l'impression d'avoir été abandonné.

- Ils ont des missions, grogna-t-il.

Puis, soupirant, il se cala au fond de son lit, la mauvaise humeur durcissant son visage. Lorsqu'il fut bien installé, Graham entra dans la pièce.

- Vous rentrez chez vous, pour les vacances ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, on fugue, répondit Peter.

Graham eut un sourire en coin et secoua la tête.

- Je reste ici, moi. Mes parents sont très occupés par leur travail et je passerai mon temps à ne rien faire de toute manière. Sirius, tu restes ? demanda-t-il en voyant son camarade se gratter le nez de manière peu élégante.

Ledit camarade soupira et s'allongea, en se croisant les mains derrière la tête.

- Oui. Mes parents ne m'ont envoyé qu'une lettre depuis le début de l'année. Pour ne _pas_ me féliciter d'être à Gryffondor.

Personne ne fit de remarque, faisant simplement une petite grimace.

- Mais il y a aussi James qui reste, ajouta Sirius au bout d'un moment, en relevant à demi la tête vers Graham.

- Ah ! dit-il en souriant. Ca va être chouette. Noël à Poudlard, c'est le rêve, en fait.

James pensa cyniquement qu'il aurait peut-être pensé ça s'il était rentré chez ses parents.

Remus et Peter partirent dans la journée et les trois autres garçons se retrouvèrent presque seuls dans la salle commune. Ils commencèrent à bavarder, à envisager les possibles activités de leurs vacances. Pendant longtemps, ils parlèrent, plaisantèrent ensemble. Le soir, au dîner, il ne restait plus que deux tables dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger, assis à côté d'Erik et Connor.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a du monde, qui reste pour Noël, cette année ? demanda Erik à son ami.

- D'habitude, il y en a moins ? questionna Sirius de façon très naturelle, même s'il ne faisait pas partie de la conversation.

Le roux le regarda avec amusement et dit, en reprenant son sérieux :

- L'année dernière, il n'y avait qu'une seule petite table.

Graham parut surpris et, à son tour, prit la parole.

- Il s'est passé quoi, cette année ?

- Je crois que vu les problèmes qu'il y a eu cet été avec Vous-Savez-Qui, les parents pensent qu'il vaut mieux faire confiance à la sécurité de l'école pour protéger leurs enfants, expliqua Connor.

- C'est probable, approuva Erik en regardant autour de lui. Personnellement, moi c'est plutôt pour éviter ma belle sœur. Elle est gentille, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais à Noël, elle nous met _Un chaudron plein d'amour_ à fond.

James éclata de rire. Sa mère était pareil et il comprenait le calvaire du préfet. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux septième années quittèrent la table et Angie arriva, s'asseyant devant Graham.

- Bonjour, dit-elle, moi c'est Angie.

- On sait, répondirent-ils en chœur.

C'était incroyable le temps que Graham passait avec Angie, et presque à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il la mentionnait. Ce qui faisait qu'ils la connaissaient sans vraiment l'avoir jamais rencontré. Graham rougit un peu, se rendant sûrement compte qu'il parlait beaucoup d'elle.

- Ah oui, on était dans la même barque ! s'exclama Angie. James, et… Sirius, c'est ça ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, amusés. Ils commencèrent à parler et il s'avéra qu'Angie était très gentille et amusante. Après dîner, ils montèrent naturellement les escaliers.

- En fait, je dois descendre, moi, ma salle commune est en bas, dit Angie, l'air un peu triste.

Les trois garçons l'étaient aussi. Pendant le repas, elle leur avait raconté que tout ses amis de Poufsouffle étaient partis et qu'elle s'ennuyait beaucoup dans la salle commune.

- En fait, dit James, tu pourrais venir, tu sais.

Tout le monde le dévisagea.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si horrible ? Ce n'est pas une Serpentard ! ajouta-t-il.

Angie sourit franchement et reprit la conversation qu'ils avaient interrompu en montant les escaliers avec eux. Arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Graham lui couvrit les oreilles en riant lorsque Sirius donna le mot de passe et c'est hilares qu'ils s'assirent dans le canapé devant la cheminée. Lily et Mary, qui passaient par là, virent la Poufsouffle.

- Angie ? s'exclama Mary. C'est super ! On allait justement descendre te trouver.

- Eh bien me voilà, dit-elle en riant. On s'est dit que puisque c'était les vacances et que j'étais seule… je pouvais bien venir ici pour la soirée.

Lily sourit et se trouva une petite place sur le canapé, à côté de Sirius. Mary, elle, s'assit sur le bord de la cheminée.

- Tu es toute seule dans ton dortoir ? demanda Lily.

- Oui.

- C'est dommage, nous on a un lit, dit Mary. Tu pourrais y dormir, non ?

Angie semblait commencer à hésiter, et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, la voix d'Erik Weasley se fit entendre derrière eux.

- Eh ! Vous avez ramené quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il s'approcha, la Poufsouffle rougit et baissa la tête, et Sirius grimaça.

- Elle est toute seule dans la salle commune, plaida James.

- Et elle s'ennuyait, ajouta Lily.

Erik fit la moue et les toisa un peu sévèrement. Il réfléchit quelques instants, en regardant la pauvre première année, si heureuse d'être entourée de ses amis.

- Très bien, elle peut rester, concéda-t-il. Tant que ce n'est pas une Serpentard, je ne vois aucun problème.

- Pitoyable, dit Lily durement.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle manquait de respect envers un représentant de l'ordre dans le château. Il avait beau être un élève comme elle, il restait un préfet, et c'est pendant qu'il remplissait ses fonctions qu'elle l'avait insulté. De plus, elle lui lançait un regard incendiaire qui aurait fait reculer un troll.

Le préfet se pencha vers James et lui demanda en chuchotant :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Le garçon fit la grimace et répondit que son meilleur ami était à Serpentard. Erik parut surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sûrement parce que la main de Lily s'approchait dangereusement d'un lourd volume. Il lui adressa une grimace d'excuse et souhaita la bienvenue à Angie avant de filer de l'autre côté de la salle.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle peut rester la nuit ? questionna Mary.

Tout le monde était perplexe.

- Je crois, oui, dit enfin Lily, un œil toujours tourné vers Erik.

- Et vous êtes encore quatre dans le dortoir des filles ? demanda Graham.

- Oui, il n'y a qu'Abby qui est partie, expliqua Mary.

James fronça les sourcils. Est ce que Connor avait raison ? La raison pour laquelle tout ces élèves restaient à Poudlard c'était parce que les parents craignaient du danger ?

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas rentrées chez vous ? demanda-t-il.

Mary leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ma mère veut que je reste en sécurité à Poudlard !

- Tiens, c'est vrai ? dit Angie. Moi aussi.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- C'est étrange…

- La situation est si grave ? questionna Mary.

Tout le monde attendait une réponse de quelqu'un d'autre, si bien que personne ne répondit.

- Personne ne lit la Gazette du Sorcier ? demanda Angie.

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, elle reprit :

- Une de mes amies, Rose Miller, le lit. Il faudrait que je lui emprunte parfois…

Tout le monde resta pensif. James pensait à toutes les raisons données par ses camarades. Sirius n'avait clairement pas envie, les parents de Graham travaillaient, mais ça pouvait facilement être une excuse pour ne pas décevoir leur fils. En revanche, les parents de Mary et Angie leur avait dit franchement la raison. Il pensa à Lily. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis un bout de temps, et il savait que ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui avoir demandé de rester ici pour sa sécurité étant donné qu'ils étaient moldus.

- Lily ?

- Mmh ?

Il l'avait tiré de ses pensées et vit que ses yeux brillaient, mais il ne dit rien, voyant qu'elle s'était efforcée de ne pas pleurer.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée ?

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais. Il avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

- Je me suis disputée avec ma sœur avant de partir et elle n'a toujours pas envie de me voir.

Il se souvint alors de la première fois où il avait vu Lily, elle était en pleurs. Clairement, ils repensaient tous les trois à ce moment vu le regard de Lily et l'attitude de Sirius, mal à l'aise. Essayant d'oublier sa gaffe, il repensa à la lettre de ses parents.

« _Nous avons beaucoup de travail pour combattre les Mangemorts. Excuse-nous, je t'en prie, mais tu ne pourras pas venir pour les vacances de Noël._ »

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait trop dangereux pour James de rester seul à la maison. Ce qui revenait au même, en fait. La situation ne devait pas être brillante, pour que les parents confient leurs enfants à d'autres, même s'il s'agissait de Dumbledore. James regarda autour de lui et presque tous ses camarades avaient la même tête. Ils pensaient sûrement aux raisons – qui devaient être assez graves – pour que leurs parents refusent de les voir. Seuls Sirius et Lily n'avaient pas l'air inquiets. Ils avaient tout les deux un regard triste.

_Noël est la plus belle période de l'année._

**Fin du huitième chapitre.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Une escapade à minuit

**JAMES POTTER ET LE BRACELET DE MERLIN**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR.

**Raiting :** K

**Résumé :** C'est Noël à Poudlard, et de nombreuses personnes restent au château, en raison du danger actuel. C'est dans la bonne humeur que James, Sirius, Graham, Meredith, Lily, Mary, Lisa et Angie débutent leur vacances d'hiver.

**CHAPITRE 9 : ****Une escapade à minuit**

- Prend tes gants, lui murmura James.

Sirius lui lança un regard amusé. Cela faisait une semaine que les vacances avaient commencé et presque tout les soirs ils sortaient faire une bataille de boule de neige. C'était bien plus amusant la nuit, avec le risque qu'ils courraient et seule la lune pour les éclairer. La plupart du temps, Sirius gagnait, incroyablement doué en sortilège. James avait réussi à prendre le dessus une fois en faisant trébucher son adversaire. En bref, Graham avait raison : les vacances de Noël à Poudlard, c'était le rêve. Une fois dans le parc, les deux garçons retirèrent leur cape. Le temps que Sirius aille la poser, James avait commencé à l'attaquer et alors que des morceaux de glace lui glissaient dans le dos, Sirius attrapa sa baguette et la bataille commença. En dix minutes, il avait enseveli James sous la neige. Hilare, il dégagea son corps du petit tas de neige et proposa une bataille de boule de neige moldue. Lily leur avait expliqué le matin même qu'ils faisaient eux même les boules et elle avait précisé que c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle. Sirius accepta et ils posèrent leur baguette sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde et coururent chacun de leur côté ramassant quelques boules de neige au passage. Ils commencèrent à s'en lancer et, effectivement la bataille moldue était plus amusante. Mais moins efficace. Ils se lançaient des munitions depuis bientôt une demi heure lorsque Sirius déclara forfait. Il avait gagné. Décidément, cette manière-là était bien mieux. Il exécuta quelques pas de sa danse de la victoire et rejoint Sirius, s'allongeant dans la neige.

- Je t'avoue que ça m'a aussi fatigué, articula-t-il entre deux bouffées d'air.

Sirius sourit et regarda la lune.

- Elle est presque pleine, fit-il remarquer.

James la regarda à son tour.

- Je crois qu'elle le sera le soir du nouvel an.

- Elle est sympa, Mary. Je la voyais comme une grosse lourde. Peut-être une commère. Mais c'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

James fut secoué d'un rire. Sirius n'attendait pas de réponse. Il pensait à voix haute. Une autre voix interrompis leur tranquillité cependant.

- Je ne manquerait pas de lui dire.

Il se tendit et leva à demi sa tête, pris par surprise.

- Mais tu es partout ! s'exclama-t-il.

Lily rit puis s'installa à côté de lui. Elle lui tendit leur baguette et demanda comment était la bataille de boules de neige façon moldue. Sirius marmonna que ce n'était pas mal.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle.

James sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Il a perdu.

Sirius s'offusqua en précisant qu'il avait _déclaré forfait_, ce qui fit rire la rousse. Ils restèrent étendus là encore longtemps. Mais Lily brisa le silence.

- Les garçons, vous savez ce qu'elle a, la mère de Remus ?

- Elle a une maladie de moldus, déclara James.

Sirius regarda James comme s'il n'était qu'un innocent petit botruc.

- James, sa mère n'est pas malade.

- Quoi ? Alors il va voir qui ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Personne ne lui répondit. A nouveau, Lily brisa le silence.

- Sirius, je crois qu'on pense pareil.

James était complètement perdu. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi avaient-il la mine grave ?

- Quelqu'un m'explique ? réclama-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas sa mère qui est malade..., commença Lily

- C'est lui, finit Sirius durement.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Lily. Je ne pense pas que...

Elle soupira, visiblement choquée.

- Ca ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir pour qu'il parte, Lily !

James interrompit durement la conversation en se relevant, réclamant une seconde fois qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passait, puis se rallongea.

- D'accord. Tu te rappelles la nuit où Peter m'a 'pétrifiée' ? Tu te rappelles que cette nuit là, je suis sortie…

- … pour vérifier ce qu'on faisait.

- En fait, non. J'étais sortie pour cueillir un composant d'une potion qui ne se cueille qu'à la pleine lune.

Il devait échapper beaucoup à James car il fut le seul surpris par cette déclaration. Secouant la tête, il lui demanda de poursuivre.

- Tu te rappelles que Remus était au courant de ce que je faisais ?

- Mais que faisait-il dans le parc ce soir là ?

Des frissons le parcoururent de ses orteils jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Il commençait à comprendre que leur ami leur avait mentit toute l'année, mais ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Pourquoi avoir mentit sur le fait que sa mère était malade si ce n'était que pour sortir dans le parc ? Qui était Remus, au final ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, la paranoïa commençant à le gagner. Mais non, son ami avait toujours le même air hagard installé sur son visage.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Sirius. Je l'ai beaucoup vu parler à Miss Stunnest.

- Donc c'est lui qui est malade… conclut James, cependant conscient qu'il répétait bêtement ce que Sirius avait dit un peu plus tôt.

Il entendit Lily grincer légèrement des dents, mais se reconcentra sur ses pensées. Il tombait malade régulièrement, environ une fois par mois, et sortait dans le parc.

- OH MON DIEU ! s'exclama James, probablement beaucoup trop fort pour les circonstances. Et… et il va où ?

- Je crois que le Saule Cogneur, planté cette année, à quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, dit Lily.

* * *

Bientôt, la veille de Noël arriva et la petite célébration dans la tour des Gryffondor était joyeuse. La plupart des grands étaient partis et la moitié des élèves restants étaient des premières et deuxième année. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle circulaire et se servaient au buffet. Une fois encore, le petit groupe de première année avait eu de la chance et s'était retrouvé dans le grand canapé confortable devant la cheminée. Ils en profitaient joyeusement, faisant plus de bruit que n'importe quel autre groupe. Aux alentours de minuit, alors qu'ils en étaient presque à la bataille de nourriture, l'ambiance se calma. Angie, assise par terre, s'appuyait contre les jambes de Graham, Sirius était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et taquinait Mary, à sa droite. Quant à James et Lily, ils bavardaient tranquillement, confortablement installés au fond du canapé. Lisa parlait avec Meredith, adossée aux jambes de Mary. Vers une heure du matin, alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux, Erik, et Connor (les autres avaient sûrement voulu continuer la petite fête dans leur dortoir, un peu mieux installés). Ils continuaient de parler de choses et d'autres quand le préfet s'approcha d'eux.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, c'est les vacances, aucune raison d'aller se coucher. Mais… je suis aussi préfet. Alors, vous ne devriez pas trop tarder. D'accord ? ajouta-t-il, inquisiteur.

Ils marmonnèrent tous qu'ils penseraient à y aller et Erik s'en alla, pas totalement satisfait. Ils commencèrent alors à parler de leurs escapades nocturnes.

- Et vous avez vu des Mangemorts ? chuchota Mary tout bas après une demi heure passée à parler de sujets lus joyeux avant d'en arriver là.

Sirius et James hochèrent la tête, graves.

- Et comment ça se fait qu'ils ne vous ont pas vus ? demanda Graham en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils se regardèrent, pas certains de devoir lui dire. Mais James hocha les épaules.

- J'ai hérité d'une cape d'invisibilité.

- Une puissante, se sentit obligé de préciser Sirius.

- Oh, ça explique beaucoup, dit Graham.

- Bref, vous avez vraiment vu des _Mangemorts_ ?

- Ça t'étonne ? demanda Angie

Mary se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ça ne t'étonne pas, toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'était prévisible. Déjà, il y a des enfants de Mangemorts dans cette école, et Dumbledore les accepte. Il sait pertinemment qu'ils essayeront d'être Mangemorts à leur tour.

- Alors il éduque consciemment des apprentis Mangemorts ? demanda Meredith, choquée.

Angie la regarda en clignant des yeux. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas vu les choses de cette façon. Et dit comme ça, l'inaction de Dumbledore paraissait totalement horrifiante. Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment.

- Je crois que je sais pourquoi, intervint Lisa.

Tous la dévisagèrent, avides de connaître la raison qui pourrait justifier ce genre de choses. Lisa se racla la gorge, comme si elle ne désirait pas être au centre de l'attention.

- Ils pourraient renoncer.

Ils attendirent une suite qui ne vint pas. James se demanda si elle était sérieuse et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est ça, la grande explication ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif. Ils _pourraient_ renoncer ?

- Je me doutais bien que tu allais réagir comme ça. Ecoute, James. Pourquoi ne pas leur donner une chance de s'en sortir simplement parce que leurs parents sont mauvais ? Ils méritent autant de foi que n'importe qui d'autre.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était mal, mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. Il avala difficilement sa salive, sentant que toutes ces histoires le dépassaient.

- Mais il n'y a pas un moyen plus efficace de les faire changer d'avis ? questionna Lily. Plutôt que d'attendre bêtement qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils font une erreur…

- Eh bien, les forcer n'est pas une solution, alors je dirai que non. Les entourer d'amis est la seule chose à faire.

Sirius renifla.

- Moi je ne pourrai jamais l'accepter.

* * *

Le lendemain, James ouvrit le cadeau de la part de ses parents et ne fut pas déçu. Il avait reçu une boîte de chocolat, ses préférés, et un livre de sorts pour farces en tout genre. Sirius, à côté de lui, avait reçu un livre sur l'honneur des Sang-Pur. Il soupira, un air dégoûté étalé sur le visage, et posa négligemment la livre sur sa table de chevet.

- Eh, James ! J'ai reçu un cadeau de tes parents.

Il rit. C'était bien ses parents, de faire ça !

- Ils t'ont offert quoi ? demanda-t-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvre.

- Rien de bien spécial. Des chaudrons en chocolat et balais miniature qui fait de la lumière.

- Je suis presque jaloux, dit James en riant. Tiens ! J'en ai un de la part de Remus. Il a fait des recherches sur les Mangemorts et nous envoie un petit résumé sur leurs rites.

- Joyeux, commenta Sirius. Eh ! J'ai une lettre de Peter.

Il la parcourue rapidement du regard.

- Il raconte qu'il s'ennuie comme un rat mort et qu'il espère qu'on ne s'amuse pas trop sans lui.

James sourit. Il s'allongea sur son lit, profitant de la bonne humeur ambiante. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Graham, qui dormait toujours, et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il dorme toujours à poings fermés ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils et se leva avec agilité de son lit. Il traversa le dortoir circulaire et s'approcha du lit de Graham.

- Graham ? Graham !

Toujours pas de réponse.

- EH OOOOH ! finit-il par hurler.

L'autre se réveilla en sursaut, ce qui fit tomber Sirius de surprise. James éclata de rire devant leurs mines hagarde et douloureuse.

- Alors, bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Graham grogna.

- Ah, voilà qui clarifie les choses, approuva Sirius en se relevant.

- J'ai du me coucher il y a deux heure, expliqua-t-il enfin en se frottant les yeux.

- Vous êtes restés éveillés aussi longtemps que ça avec Angie ? demanda James, ébahit.

Graham haussa les épaules.

- C'est ma meilleure amie.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient au même endroit, occupant le même espace et s'amusant toujours autant. C'était le soir du nouvel an et James essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de s'amuser, mais son regard se tournait souvent vers la fenêtre, à travers laquelle les rayons de la pleine lune éclairait la salle. Sirius surprit un de ces regards.

- Tu y penses beaucoup, toi aussi, pas vrai ?

- C'est tellement injuste, dit-il, en colère.

James regarda ses amis qui s'amusaient autour de lui. Soupirant, il décida qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider le calvaire de son ami pour l'instant, mais il promit qu'il tenterait de l'aider. Par tout les moyens qu'il trouverait. Il se demanda quelques secondes s'il n'y avait pas de potions contre son 'problème de poil'. Oui, voilà, il demanderait au professeur Slughorn s'il y avait une potion efficace pour ce genre de problèmes.

Il commença donc à s'amuser avec les autres pensant avec allégresse à Remus. Et ce soir-là, alors qu'encore une fois des petits groupes s'étaient formés, il se retrouva à parler avec Lily et lui fit part de son plan.

- James, dit-elle doucement, ça n'existe pas.

- Mais… on pourrait demander et…

- Ça n'existe pas.

- Tu te fiches de ce qu'il va devenir.

La rousse plissa des yeux, vexée.

- Je me _fiche_ de ce que _Remus_ va devenir ? Tu veux dire celui de vous quatre le plus _civilisé _? Le moins _arrogant _? Laisse moi te dire une bonne chose, James Potter. Tu as une chance extraordinaire d'être ami avec lui. Et tu ne vaudras jamais ce qu'il vaut à tout juste onze ans, n'oublie jamais ça.

Elle pointait un doigt menaçant sur lui, James se sentait tout petit et avala difficilement sa salive. Lorsqu'elle l'eut jaugé suffisamment longtemps, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs sans dire bonne nuit. Il se rendit bientôt compte que tout le monde le dévisageait. Il essaya donc de prendre un air détendu et déclara :

- Mais elle a quoi, ce soir ?

Il avait un peu honte de réagir comme ça mais il n'avait pas réfléchit avant de le dire, et maintenant, il regrettait.

- Alors, vous parliez de quoi ? demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Mary poussa un grognement frustré, jeta un dernier regard courroucé à James et se leva rapidement pour rejoindre son amie. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal, se rendant compte que les autres le fixaient encore. Seul Sirius avait l'air amusé par la situation, et regardait son ami avec des yeux moqueur, ce qui ne l'aidait pas.

- Bah quoi ? demanda-t-il enfin pour les faire réagir.

- Tu lui as fait _quoi_ pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? questionna Graham.

James pensa très vite à leur conversation. Il ne fallait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre soit au courant pour Remus. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas à tout dévoiler.

- Je lui ai dit… que… qu'elle se fichait de Remus. Mais je vois pas pourquoi elle s'est énervée comme ça.

Sirius et Graham haussèrent les épaules, visiblement d'accord avec lui. Cependant, les trois filles le fixaient toujours.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si horrible ? demanda-t-il, s'énervant légèrement.

- C'est vrai que tu ne pouvais pas savoir… commença doucement Lisa.

- Depuis un mois ou deux, elle est particulièrement gentille avec lui. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il se passe.

- Enfin, vu comment elle en parle, on pourrait penser qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, finit Angie.

- Mais… commença James.

- C'est _Remus _! continua Sirius.

Meredith éclata franchement de rire et secoua la tête.

- Ce que vous pouvez être _bête _!

James ne suivit pas la conversation qui suivit, soudain fatigué. Sûrement à cause de toutes leurs escapades nocturnes et le fait d'avoir découvert que Lily était capable de ressentir quelque chose. Il bailla et se leva pour aller se coucher. En montant, il trouva la chambre vide, ce qui était rare. Il se mit lentement en pyjama et se mit au lit, épuisé.

* * *

Le lendemain il se leva le premier, comme à son habitude, et s'étira dans son lit. Il soupira, pensant à Remus, qui devait être dans un sale état au moment actuel.

Une semaine plus tard, Remus et Peter rentrèrent de vacances. Alors qu'ils déballaient leurs affaires (ce qui, pour eux, revenait à jeter leurs habits de tous côtés de la pièce), James et Sirius leur racontaient ce qu'ils avaient manqué. Les batailles de boule de neige épiques ; Noël ; le nouvel an. James n'oublia pas de mentionner que Lily était amoureuse de Remus.

- Quoi ? croassa ce dernier en se relevant.

- Elle m'a fait une crise au nouvel an, expliqua-t-il en regardant intensément son ami, guettant une réaction.

Remus éclata de rire. Visiblement, la situation était très drôle, mais personne ne semblait comprendre pourquoi. Après avoir repris son souffle, il articula :

- Oh, non, je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi.

- On ne t'a pas raconté toute l'histoire, contra Sirius.

- Attends, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda James.

A nouveau, Remus lui jeta un petit regard amusé, mais il répondit quand même :

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en dire plus. Peter raconta alors que sa petite cousine lui courait partout à travers la maison et qu'il finissait souvent caché dans un placard miteux, espérant lui échapper, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sirius. Ensuite il parla de son nouvel an, qui s'était globalement bien passé, si on exceptait que sa grand-mère avait trop bu et qu'elle avait enlevé sa perruque.

- Je prie pour oublier cette vision un jour, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

James se tendit. Il s'était mis d'accord avec Sirius pour ne pas demander à Remus comment s'était passé son nouvel an. Malheureusement Peter n'était encore au courant de rien et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

- Et toi, Remus, ton nouvel an ?

Remus ne laissa rien paraître et haussa les épaules.

- Mais encore ? le pressa Peter.

- Vous devinerez jamais ce qui nous est arrivé il y a deux jours ! coupa James, n'y tenant plus.

Sirius se redressa et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- On leur en parle maintenant ? questionna-t-il.

Il lui lança un regard équivoque signifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas _réellement_ le choix. Sirius reçu le message et s'empressa de commencer.

- Ok. Donc on était sorti.

- Comme d'habitude, commenta Remus, s'affalant sur son lit.

- Exact, approuva James. Mais vous ne le croirez _jamais_. On a du nouveau sur les Mangemorts.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Peter en lâchant sa trousse de toilette.

- Oui ! confirma Sirius. On était à côté de la statue de la sorcière borgne et on a entendu des voix dans une pièce voisine. On a eu beaucoup de chance : la porte était ouverte, il ne nous suffisait plus qu'à nous faufiler discrètement à l'intérieur. Là, on a vu deux hommes parler. Et y avait Lucius, donc on a tout fait pour être discret, vu qu'on était certains qu'il y avait un rapport avec les Mangemorts. Il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'on a pas pu voir.

- Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que c'est un homme. Bref, il avait l'air en colère, l'homme, « _N'oublie pas qu'on est deux à être officiellement des Mangemorts !_ ». Et Lucius répondait qu'il était le plus talentueux des deux. Ils se disputaient le mérite qu'ils pouvaient s'attribuer... auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui, évidemment.

- Ils parlaient de l'héritier. J'avais raison. Il est _dans_ Poudlard. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent le Bracelet !

- Donc, laissez moi résumer, dit Remus. On a Lucius, qui est lui-même un Mangemort _et_ il a un copain qui en est un lui aussi et ils sont tous les deux à courir après une pauvre personne qui possède le Bracelet ?

- C'est ça, confirma James.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin !

**Fin du neuvième chapitre.**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas l

**JAMES POTTER ET LE BRACELET DE MERLIN**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR !

**Raiting :** K+

**Résumé :** « - Donc, laissez moi résumer, dit Remus. On a Lucius, qui est lui-même un Mangemort _et_ il a un copain qui en est un lui aussi et ils sont tous les deux à courir après une pauvre personne qui possède le Bracelet ?  
- C'est ça, confirma James.  
- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! »

**CHAPITRE 10 : ****Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas loin**

Un mois et demi passa sans qu'ils ne découvrent quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils passaient cependant beaucoup de temps à la Bibliothèque, essayant de découvrir qui était l'héritier, mais leurs recherches avaient été complètement infructueuses jusqu'ici. Ils en parlaient souvent, essayant d'avancer, et se demandaient régulièrement comment les Mangemorts avaient fait pour le découvrir.

- Et si on allait juste leur demander ? proposa Peter.

Ils se mirent tous à rire, même Peter, réalisant sa bêtise.

- « _Bonjour, désolé de te déranger. C'est juste que je t'ai entendu dire que tu comptais voler le Bracelet de Merlin… Tu peux _juste _me dire qui est l'héritier, histoire que j'essaye de t'en empêcher ?_ »

Les quatre garçons étaient fatigués de chercher et étaient secoués d'un fou rire. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent et soupirèrent.

- Bon, je crois qu'un peu d'air frais nous ferai du bien, vous ne croyez pas ?

Ils approuvèrent tous. James monta chercher sa cape et croisa Lisa devant les escaliers.

- Tiens ! Salut.

Elle le dévisagea.

- Ne… ne me dis pas que tu sors ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait pourquoi elle prenait la peine de poser la question.

- Eh bieen… Si. Il y a un problème ?

Elle sembla soudain gêné et ouvrit la bouche une ou deux fois pour dire quelque chose.

- Je… je peux venir ? demanda-t-elle prestement.

James trouvait la situation de plus en plus étrange.

- Si tu veux, dit-il quand même en souriant. Rejoins les autres.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire crispé et se dirigea vers les autres garçons. Il la suivit du regard puis secoua la tête et monta dans leur dortoir. Il attrapa sa cape, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Graham.

- Prêt à y aller, les losers ? demanda-t-il, une fois en bas.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Lisa et ajouta :

- Je ne parle pas de toi, évidemment.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, mais semblait tendue.

- C'est parti, dit Sirius en se levant. Et tu sais ce qu'il te dit le loser ?

- Quoi ? demanda James sur un ton de défi.

- Ta braguette est ouverte, répondit Sirius en lui prenant la cape des mains.

James baissa les yeux, se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un petit quelque chose en sortant des toilettes et referma enfin sa braguette.

- Toujours est-il que j'ai quelque chose à montrer, moi.

Il reprit la cape d'invisibilité et les couvrit. C'est donc tout serrés qu'ils sortirent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en quête d'aventure.

- Vous voulez faire quoi ? demanda Peter.

- Miss Teigne nous a bien embêté la semaine dernière, suggéra Sirius.

- Tout comme toi, ajouta Remus.

- Je vous ai fait quoi, ce soir ? demanda Sirius d'un air triste.

- C'est le simple fait que tu _existes_, qui est gênant, dit Peter d'un air narquois.

- Bon, les gars, un peu de sérieux ? réclama James.

- Mais il y en a déjà, du sirieux ! s'exclama Sirius, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

Personne ne parla, et Remus lui tapota l'épaule.

- J'ai bien envie de sortir, en fait, déclara Sirius.

- Eh bien sortons, dit James

Sirius parut ravi qu'on l'écoute.

- Je sais à quel point tu es sensible, ajouta James en souriant face à l'air satisfait de Sirius.

- Vous voulez vraiment sortir ? demanda Lisa.

- Pourquoi, il ne faut pas ? questionna Peter.

- Il fait froid.

Elle les regardait avec grand sérieux et James se demanda si Lily n'était pas derrière tout ça.

- Tu te rappelles qu'on sortait alors qu'il y avait encore de la neige, non ? demanda Sirius.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Très bien, concéda-t-elle en soupirant. Allons-y.

Une fois dans le parc, ils retirèrent la cape et commencèrent à faire des bêtises, rigolant aussi fort qu'ils voulaient et criant, s'il leur en prenait l'envie. Ils passèrent une heure à profiter de la belle nuit qui s'offrait à eux. Contrairement à ce que Lisa avait dit, le temps était merveilleux. Ils étaient largement éclairés par la lune et elle avait finie par se détendre, James pensait qu'elle était simplement stressée de les voir sortir après l'installation du système de surveillance amélioré de Rusard. Ce qui était bizarre. Tout le monde savait que ce n'était que de simples sorts de débutants postés dans certains couloirs. Ils avaient fini par s'asseoir non loin de la porte du château et bavardaient joyeusement.

- C'est vrai, j'ai jamais autant eu peur que ce jour là, dit Sirius en riant.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer de McGonagall, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Lisa les regardait en souriant.

- _Techniquement_, on ne s'est pas _moqué_ d'elle, rectifia James. On a juste prétendu que toutes ses souris s'étaient enfuies.

- Tu m'avais très bien comprise.

- Et je tiens à préciser que c'était l'idée de Peter, ajouta Remus.

Il se tourna vers se dernier, en quête d'appui. Mais il le vit livide, fixant un point au loin. Faisant volte-face, il regarda l'endroit que pointait le doigt tremblant de son ami.

- C'est _quoi_ ça ? murmura-t-il tout bas.

Le souffle de Peter resta sans réponse pendant ce qui parut une éternité, et James ressentait chacune de ses sensations beaucoup plus vivement.

- Un inferi, répondit Lisa, la voix étranglée.

James fut le seul, avec Remus, à réagir. Ils se levèrent tous les deux dans un bond et devant l'inaction de leurs amis, les prirent par les bras pour les entraîner. Ils coururent alors, le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient jusqu'aux portes du châteaux pour échapper à la menace imminente. Ils se fichaient d'être à découvert, maintenant. Surpris, ils rencontrèrent rapidement Lucius dans les couloir. James le regarda avec haine mais il restait un préfet, et il était urgent de faire quelque chose.

- Des inferis, articula Remus à bout de souffle, il y a des inferis dans le parc.

Lucius le regarda, les yeux écarquillé.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il. Vous en êtes bien sûr ?

Il les jaugea tous d'un air sévère et, voyant à quel point ils étaient sérieux, il prit les choses en main.

- Très bien. Potter, Black, prévenez le directeur. Pettigrow, préviens MacGonnagall, Lupin, ce sera Flitwick, et Lisa, file au bureau de Chourave. Si un de vous voit Rusard, qu'il le prévienne aussi.

James et Sirius se mirent à courir le plus rapidement possible, parcourant les couloirs. Soudain, Sirius s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.

- T'es bien sûr d'où tu vas ? demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur l'armure la plus proche.

Il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ être sérieux.

- QUOI ? s'exclama-t-il. On ne sait tout les deux pas où aller ?

- Comment tu aurais voulu que je le sache ?

James baissa les yeux.

- Je te retourne la question, dit-il enfin dans un gros soupir.

Il s'assit par terre, accédant au désespoir.

- Sirius, l'_école_ est attaquée et on ne peut même pas faire le minimum pour aider à la défendre.

- Elèves hors du dortoir ! s'exclama une voix grinçante familière au bout du couloir.

Il releva la tête très rapidement.

- RUSARD ! hurla-t-il.

- C'est _Monsieur_ Rusard, jeune homme.

- On n'a pas le temps, monsieur, le coupa Sirius. L'école est attaquée, et il faut qu'on trouve Dumbledore pour le prévenir.

- Si vous croyez que c'est la première fois qu'on me la fait, grogna le concierge en le prenant par le bras.

Il essaya vainement de se débattre tout en essayant d'expliquer la situation lorsqu'un cri transperça la nuit.

James blêmit. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Lisa. Il devenait urgent de prévenir le directeur. Heureusement, le cri avait semblé faire revenir le concierge à la réalité et il avait lâché le bras de Sirius.

- Quelqu'un d'autre que nous trois est au courant ? demanda-t-il précipitamment, l'air déterminé.

- Oui, répondit James.

- Très bien, vous deux, allez l'aider. Les inferis ont peur du feu. Moi, je vais réveiller le directeur.

Les garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. A nouveau, il se mirent à courir traversant les couloirs à toute vitesse. Cette fois ci, ils savaient où ils allaient. Le bureau de Chourave. Ils commenceraient d'abord par ça, puis ils fouilleraient tout le château s'il le fallait. Alors qu'il sentait qu'il perdait son souffle, James réalisa qu'il avait peur. Très peur. L'enchaînement des événements ne lui avait pas permit de s'en rendre compte mais alors qu'il parcourait rapidement les détours de Poudlard aux côtés de Sirius, dérapant de temps en temps sur le marbre lisse, il réalisa qu'il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour ses amis.

- LISA ! hurla Sirius alors qu'ils l'apercevaient finalement dans le hall.

Elle se tenait debout au milieu du hall, traumatisée par la vision de tout ces cadavres animés que le professeur Chourave tentait de repousser tant bien que mal, toute seule.

- Du feu, du feu… Tu connais des sorts de feu ? demanda James, désespéré.

Sirius se retourna et attrapa deux torches au mur. Il descendit les escaliers et en donna une à Lisa. A son tour, James attrapa une torche, mais elle lui sauta des mains.

- Permettez moi de vous emprunter ceci, dit joyeusement le professeur Flitwick qui venait d'arriver.

Il ensorcela toutes les torches du hall et les fit danser autour des inferis. Remus se tenait maintenant à côté de James, nerveux.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font, les autres ? demanda Remus.

- Où est Peter ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il se mit à courir à la recherche de Peter qui était maintenant seul et entendit vaguement Remus qui lui demandait de revenir. Mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà mit la distance d'un couloir et continuait de détaler jusqu'à la chambre du professeur de Métamorphoses. Sur le chemin, il vit Rusard et Dumbledore se précipiter vers le hall. Il ne prêta pas attention à ce que le directeur tenta de lui dire et il continua de courir à en perdre haleine. Bientôt, il eut rejoint son objectif et fut soulagé de trouver la chambre vide. Peter était en sécurité. Il retourna donc en trottinant vers le hall, mais sur son chemin, il entendit des cris de terreurs non loin et cédant à la panique, alla voir de quoi il retournait.

C'était la folie. Des Mangemorts avaient pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'école. Et ils en étaient sûrement responsables, en ayant prévenu Malfoy. James, caché derrière une armure, évaluait la situation, regardait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il voyait le professeur MacGonnagall se battre contre un Mangemort. Peter, caché derrière une statut, envoyait des sorts paralysants dans le dos des attaquants. Il avait toujours la cape d'invisibilité sur lui. Il s'en couvrit donc et passa devant les Mangemorts, les mettant à terre. Il rejoint rapidement Peter et tous les deux, sous la cape, assommèrent bon nombre d'attaquant. Rapidement, ceux restant transplanèrent, se rendant compte de leur vulnérabilité.

- Ils ont réussit à détruire la protection du château ! s'exclama MacGonnagall, rageuse.

Après avoir jaugé les corps par terre et leur avoir jeté un sort ligotant, elle repartit à la recherche de Mangemorts à capturer.

Peter et James ne dirent rien, suivant le bruit, espérant retrouver leurs amis vivants. Ils marchèrent longtemps, toujours en silence, toujours sous la cape. Ils remarquèrent vite que les dortoirs s'étaient vidés et que les élèves s'étaient répandus dans toute l'école, voulant aider ou retrouver des frères, sœurs, amis perdus. Au bout d'environ dix minutes, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis. Ils étaient assis dans un couloir presque désert, le regard vide. James et Peter les rejoignirent et se découvrirent. Lisa sursauta, mais Remus et Sirius étaient habitués à force, et levèrent simplement les yeux.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Peter.

Remus releva la tête, surpris.

- Tu… tu crois qu'on peut aider ? demanda-t-il.

Peter le regarda, interloqué.

- Et toi tu… tu veux ne _rien_ faire ? _Attendre que ça _passe_ ?_

- Peter, on a que _onze_ ans ! Comment tu veux te battre contre des inferis ? Il y a des professeurs qui ont du mal.

Lisa se leva, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Et alors ? s'exclama-t-elle, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, apparemment.

- Alors, Lisa, on ne sait presque rien de la magie.

- Peter a absolument raison. On ne sait presque rien de la magie mais vous êtes doués, chacun d'entre vous. Vous êtes parmi les premiers de la classe sans rien faire. Je veux dire… vous êtes les rois des devoirs non-faits et des retenus et vous obtenez toujours des résultats meilleurs que ceux de la moyenne ! Et vous êtes à _Gryffondor_, bon-sang, montrez ce dont vous êtes capable ! finit-elle, une grande fierté dans la voix.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Peter la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait parfaitement exprimé ce qu'il ressentait, on pouvait le voir sur son visage. Le soulagement avait pris place de l'agitation qu'il y avait dans son regard lorsqu'il essayait de faire comprendre quelque chose.

- Exactement, dit-il.

C'était tellement pitoyable après le discours motivant de Lisa que tout le monde ricana légèrement.

- Je crois qu'on peut le faire, dit James. Ils sont peut-être effrayant et tout ça, mais ils ont une faiblesse.

- Le feu, on sait. Mais… commença Remus.

- Rem's, écoute moi. Ils sont lents. On peut les avoir par surprise. Rien ne peut vraiment les détruire…

- En fait… si, intervint Lisa. J'ai vu le professeur Chourave en détruire un.

- Super ! s'exclama James. En plus, les professeurs peuvent les faire retourner de là où ils viennent.

- James… C'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui les envoi.

- Et alors ?

- Ca ne te fait même pas reculer ? demanda Sirius.

- Tu-Sais-Qui, je l'affronte quand tu veux !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Mais l'important était dit. Ils étaient des Gryffondor... de onze ans, certes. Mais ils étaient des _Gryffondor_. Et quels genre de Gryffondor feraient-ils s'ils se cachaient dans un couloir en attendant la fin ? Ils se levèrent donc et retournèrent là où la bataille avait lieu. Mais en arrivant dans le hall, ils découvrirent que tous les Mangemorts et inferis étaient partis. La bataille était terminée ! Le problème était déjà réglé. Soudain, tout leur découragement sembla ridicule. Se détendant soudainement, ils remercièrent intérieurement leurs professeurs d'être aussi doués. Ils sortirent dans le parc, prendre l'air, et remarquèrent alors que les quelques inferis qui restaient fuyaient le parc. Une foule d'élève était dehors, leur baguette sortie – bien qu'elle leur soit inutile au moment actuel. Alors que la menace se retirait du parc, Dumbledore se posta au tout devant de la foule, amplifia sa voix et s'adressa à l'ensemble de ses élèves.

- Il est tard. Retournez dans vos dortoirs profiter de la nuit. De plus amples informations vous seront apportées demain.

Les élèves murmurèrent entre eux en s'éloignant. Lily, Meredith, Abby, Graham, Angie, et Mary les rejoignirent.

- C'est vous qui avez prévenu de l'attaque, hein ? demanda Lily.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête, sans donner les détails.

- Je crois qu'il y avait un rapport avec les apprentis Mangemort de l'école, murmura Meredith.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda Remus, intrigué.

- C'est… mon frère jumeau.

Les filles semblèrent comprendre, les garçons, eux, la regardèrent, interloqué.

- Tu as un frère jumeau ? demanda Peter.

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux.

- Evidemment.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'aucun autre garçon ne le savait et se frappa le front.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas remarqué que j'avais le même nom de famille qu'un Serpentard débile ?

Ils se regardèrent, gênés.

- Non, désolé.

- Bon, je dois descendre, moi.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Angie, qui leur adressait un signe de main. Graham la serra dans ses bras, pour la réconforter et il remonta les marches pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Bref, murmura Meredith. Vous savez que je suis une née moldue.

- Oui, ça, merci, on le savait, déclara Remus.

- Et du coup, notre famille ne nous a jamais vraiment orienté vers une maison. Mon frère et moi on a été séparés... Il est à Serpentard.

James se rendait compte qu'elle avait du mal à en parler. Le début de l'année avait du être douloureux. Etre séparée de son jumeau, entendre les terribles insultes de ses amis envers la maison de son propre frère.

- Et… je crois qu'il a rejoint les apprentis Mangemorts.

Il vit une larme couler sur sa joue. Abby passa son bras autour de ses épaules et serra le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

- Ce… ce soir… il n'avait pas l'air surprit.

Elle renifla.

- Il… il avait l'air de connaître les sorts qu'il fallait jeter aux inferis. Il avait l'air d'être préparé. Je… je ne le… reconnaît… plus.

Elle sanglotait carrément à présent et personne ne commenta. Ils gardaient le silence car ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. James ressentait à la fois de la surprise et de la colère. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider Meredith, la voir dans un état pareil était tout sauf agréable.

Une fois arrivés devant le portrait, Sirius souffla le mot de passe et ils pénétrèrent tous dans leur salle commune accueillante. Ils n'allèrent pas s'asseoir dans leur canapé préféré devant la cheminée. Ils allèrent tout de suite se coucher, essayant d'oublier les horreurs de la soirée.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était un dimanche. Mais puisque c'était aussi le lendemain de la catastrophe de l'attaque, il y avait une réunion dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves semblaient toujours tendus, ne se sentant peut-être pas en sécurité. La fatigue tirait leurs traits. Ils s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle éclairée d'une lumière froide, une lumière qu'on voit sur les images. Le temps semblait s'écouler plus lentement qu'à son habitude et les élèves s'installaient petit à petit, à leur rythme. Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis, le directeur répéta le processus de la veille. Il amplifia sa voix et parla.

James n'écoutait pas ce qu'il se disait. Il savait que Dumbledore répétait ce que lui, ses trois amis, et Lisa lui avaient conté ce matin. Il regardait autour de lui, dévisageait ses camarades de Gryffondor. La plupart d'entre eux affichaient une mine concentrée, comme lorsqu'ils étaient en classe. Est-ce que le courage, c'est accepter que de telles horreurs se produisent ? Il fit en particulier attention à Meredith. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses, à leur habitude, étaient tout décoiffés, broussailleux. De plus, ses longues cernes sous ses yeux traduisaient sa nuit blanche. James soupira. _Fichus Serpentards_. Il continua d'examiner les élèves en passant par les Poufsouffles, qui avaient l'air d'avoir perdu le sourire à jamais et les Serdaigles qui, eux, semblaient scandalisés. Enfin, il se força à regarder l'attitude des Serpentards. Certains fronçaient les sourcils. D'autres, n'avaient pas l'air d'écouter leur directeur – mais clairement pour d'autres raisons que James. Et enfin, certains, comme Lucius, avaient un petit sourire en coin. Il cru vomir.

**Fin du dixième chapitre.**


	12. Chapitre 11 : L'héritier de Merlin

**JAMES POTTER ET LE BRACELET DE MERLIN**

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la grande J.K. Rowling, je ne possède évidemment aucuns droits sur cet univers merveilleux.

**Raiting :** K

**Résumé :** Poudlard a été attaqué. Alors qu'ils étaient dans le parc, des inferis ont pénétré le champs de sécurité. La crise a été rapidement résolue, cependant il se pourrait que les fauteurs de trouble soient internes.

**CHAPITRE 11 : ****L'héritier de Merlin**

Pendant la semaine qui suivit l'attaque, l'air traumatisé des élèves s'effaça peu à peu et Dumbledore avait encore augmenté la sécurité. De leur côté, les garçons n'arrivaient toujours pas à retrouver la piste de l'héritier en danger. Ils en parlaient pourtant souvent, perdant de discrétion alors que leur impatience grandissait. Un jeudi soir, ils en discutaient encore avec animation.

- Mais enfin, Remus, ça ne peut _pas_ être un Serpentard ! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord : l'héritier est de _notre_ côté.

- Je ne te croyais pas si naïf, Sirius.

Il fit une petite pause en le jaugeant.

- Ecoute, je croyais, _moi_, qu'on avait établit que même certains Gryffondors faisaient partie des Mangemorts.

- Ils ont bien besoin de quelqu'un qui n'est pas effrayé par deux apprentis sorciers sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Ils ricanèrent tous au sous-entendu de James.

- Ce n'est pas faux, approuva Remus. Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas la maison dans laquelle tu es qui décide de ton inclination.

Sirius grogna, il détestait admettre qu'il avait tord.

- Dans les Serpentards, il y en a bien un qui est de pure lignée mais qui est de notre côté.

- Eh ! Ca rime ! s'exclama Peter.

- Ca a beau rimer, je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai.

Et en voyant Remus ouvrir la bouche, Sirius ajouta :

- Je _sais_ à quoi tu penses. Je suis un excellent exemple. Mais t'en vois beaucoup, toi, des Serpentards, qui se rebellent contre leur parents ?

Il avait marqué un point, et il se replongea dans sa purée, mais James savait que la bataille était loin d'être finie.

- En attendant, on a toujours aucune piste ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Je ne crois pas, capitula Remus.

- Mais, enfin ! l'héritier est _dans_ ce château. On le sait tous !

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il a le Bracelet avec lui ?

- Dites moi que je _rêve_ ! s'exclama une voix dans leur dos.

Comme à son habitude, Lily avait su être bien plus discrète qu'eux et son interruption soudaine crispait James. Il semblait être le seul à ne pas s'y être habitué. Il vit Peter lui lancer un regard noir, Sirius tenter de l'ignorer et Remus lever les yeux au ciel. Elle s'assit lourdement à côté de ce dernier.

- Ne me dites pas que vous cherchez le Bracelet de Merlin et que son héritier dans _Poudlard_ ? Où est-ce que vous pouvez aller chercher ce genre de chose ? En plus, je croyais que vous valiez mieux que ça. C'est pour quoi ? Avoir de bonnes notes ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vailles la peine qu'on te fasse part de nos plans… dit Sirius d'un air hautain qu'il avait clairement hérité de sa mère.

- Mais on ne fait pas ça pour avoir de bonnes notes, précisa James, de peur qu'elle ne fasse tout capoter.

Peter, la bouche pleine, pointa sa fourchette sur lui et hocha la tête, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Elle les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous ne voulez pas l'utiliser ?

- Non, répondit Remus, se resservant en jus de citrouille.

- Pourquoi vous le voulez, alors ?

Personne ne répondit. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Elle fronça les sourcils et perdit patience.

- Vous allez le revendre ?

Ils soupirèrent d'un même mouvement et la regardèrent, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils étaient peu disposés à écouter ses trépignements. Devant les quatre pairs d'yeux, elle sembla se détendre.

- D'accord, d'accord, je vous fais confiance.

Il retournèrent tous à leur assiette, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Je peux vous aider ? lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- T'as enfin compris la blague du troll de Noël ? lui demanda-t-elle, acide.

Cette remarque le calma un peu mais elle avait allumé une lueur de jeu dans ses yeux.

- Il y a de ça. Mais dis moi, pourquoi toutes tes blagues ont un rapport direct ou indirect avec les trolls ? Tu as des goûts bizarres. A ta place, Remus, je ne me sentirait pas très flatté qu'elle sois amoureuse de moi.

Peter ricana joyeusement en reprenant des saucisses, James sourit et Remus lança un bout de pain à la figure de son ami en protestation amicale. Seule Lily lui lançait un regard flamboyant.

- Pour ta gouverne, je ne proposais mes services que dans le but de vous _aider_ à trouver l'héritier. Je ne veux pas vous vexer, mais ça doit être fatiguant pour Remus d'aller à la bibliothèque chercher des informations tout seul. Ensuite, pour la _dernière fois_, je ne suis _pas_ amoureuse de Remus !

Elle se leva, attrapa son sac et lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de se retirer.

- Je vous l'avait dit, lâcha lassement Remus.

Les semaines qui suivirent ne facilitèrent pas la tâche des quatre garçons. Plus le temps passait, plus il était compliqué pour eux de récolter des informations intéressantes. Des informations tout court, en fait. Peter et Sirius refusaient encore et toujours de mettre les pieds dans la Bibliothèque et James et Remus faisaient de leur mieux à eux seuls. Mais ils n'aboutissaient à rien.

Remus claqua brutalement le livre qu'il feuilletait depuis une vingtaine de minutes sur les grandes familles de l'Histoire et releva la tête vers James qui fit de même. Il lui lança un regard catégorique.

Cela faisait quelques jours que, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble à la Bibliothèque, il discutaient sur le fait d'accepter l'aide de Lily. Ils en parlaient de plus en plus souvent car ils se rendaient bien compte qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas seuls. Cette idée avait débuté sur un ton dérisoire jusqu'à ce que Remus fasse peu à peu comprendre à James qu'il serait sage d'accepter son aide.

Mais ils savaient pertinemment que s'ils l'acceptaient, certaines tensions allaient facilement apparaître au sein du groupe. En particulier entre Sirius et Lily, qui, à eux deux, avaient assez de caractère pour faire éclater une guerre. Remus, qui se donnait le plus de mal pour trouver les informations, se fichait bien des conséquences, contrairement à James, qui ne tenait pas particulièrement à se mettre sa camarade à dos. Cependant il devait bien admettre qu'au stade où ils en étaient, ils devaient bien faire quelques sacrifices.

D'un air las, James referma son volume et se racla la gorge.

- Allons-y.

* * *

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton scandalisé.

- Been… quoi ? répondit piteusement James.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, mais une lueur de satisfaction brillait au fond de ses prunelles.

- Vous vous rendez bien compte que l'autre jour vous avez refusé mon aide ?

Voyant Peter ouvrir la bouche, elle reprit.

- Et de façon assez peu polie !

Elle avait l'air hystérique, et James se dit que pour une fois qu'elle avait leur pleine attention sérieuse, elle en profitait pour déverser sa colère.

- J'aurais tout aussi bien pu être un troll des montagnes. C'est parce que je suis une née-moldue, c'est ça ?

- Eh !

Lily se tourna vers Sirius, les bras croisés. Il cligna des yeux, un peu apeuré. James le trouvait courageux, il était d'accord avec lui, elle avait exagéré, mais il n'aurait jamais eu l'impudence de lui faire remarquer. Se raclant la gorge, il continua en gardant son calme.

- Je veux bien qu'on ait refusé ton aide un peu durement mais on ne t'a pas traité comme un troll des montagnes, et certainement pas parce que tes parents n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. On n'est pas comme ça !

Lily baissa les yeux. Elle avait visiblement sorti cette réplique sous le coup de la colère et le regrettait peut-être. Mais il y avait autre chose. James se demandait si elle avait été victime de moqueries à cause de ses parents. Une onde de compassion l'emplit tout d'un coup. Peter interrompit doucement ses pensées.

- On n'est pas là pour vous entendre vous disputer. La question n'est pas si on aurait pu être si méchant envers elle mais plutôt que quelque part dans ce château, il y a un héritier qui saura nous donner des réponses qu'on cherche depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Et Lily, on a déjà du ravaler notre fierté pour venir te demander de l'aide, tu vas vraiment nous forcer à te supplier à genoux ?

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil sombre, en coin. Mais James vit que ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle se maîtrisait tout de même avec brio.

- Je devrai peut-être, grogna-t-elle.

En soupirant elle se rassit dans le canapé et patienta quelques secondes.

- Ca marche, concéda-t-elle finalement, et James cru voir une satisfaction intense au fond de ses yeux verts.

* * *

- Dis, Rem's, ça fait déjà deux jours qu'elle a accepté de nous aider. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle traîne un peu ? demanda Sirius en s'installant dans les gradins.

- Non je ne trouve pas, répondit-il en souriant.

- Mais c'est Lily ! Lèvent la main ceux ici qui pensent qu'elle ne sait pas lire.

Personne ne leva la main.

- Sirius, James et moi avons cherché pendant trois semaines sans succès. Cette fille a beau être le plus gros rat de Bibliothèque que je n'ai jamais rencontré, elle ne trouvera rien aussi facilement.

Entendant les pas de leurs amis, Remus et Sirius se retournèrent. James et Peter venaient d'arriver au stade. Tous les quatre avaient une avance considérable, comme à chaque match. Celui-ci serait décisif.

- Désolé du retard, Peter a attiré l'attention sur nous à la sortie des cuisines.

Ce dernier se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

- La marche est plutôt haute… bredouilla-t-il pitoyablement.

- Et toi t'es plutôt petit, fit remarquer Sirius.

James avait déjà les yeux exorbités et fixait le terrain vide.

- James, arrête de t'arracher les cheveux, ce n'est qu'un jeu, raisonna paisiblement Remus.

- Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça, souffla Sirius en s'éloignant prudemment de James.

Et en effet, alors qu'il se rendait compte de l'ampleur des paroles de Remus, il se retournait lentement vers lui, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de folie dans le regard.

- Ce n'est qu'un.. _jeu_ ?

Remus avala difficilement sa salive.

- Evidemment que ce n'est qu'un jeu, déclara une voix derrière eux. Personnellement, j'ai toujours détesté les passionnés de sport. C'est complètement ridicule.

Les quatre amis se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait osé prononcer de telles injures. Et sans surprise, ils aperçurent l'éclat roux des cheveux de Lily Evans. En la voyant, ils eurent chacun leur réaction 'anti-Lily' habituelle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda sèchement Sirius.

Au dessus de ses yeux verts, ses sourcils se levèrent.

- Oh, j'ai juste finalement trouvé les informations que vous cherchiez, comme une esclave, mais si ça ne vous intéresse plus, je peux aussi aller en parler au préfet de Serpentard, ânonna-t-elle froidement.

Il était évident qu'elle ne ferait pas une chose aussi stupide, cependant les garçons étaient particulièrement gênés de ne pas l'avoir accueillie avec plus d'enthousiasme (même si elle n'avait pas donné d'elle même en s'annonçant).

- Pardon, grimaça Remus.

- Ce n'est rien, soupira-t-elle. On y va ?

Peter, Sirius et Remus hochèrent la tête et se levèrent. Réalisant que James ne suivait pas le mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers lui. Il montrait les joueurs qui entraient dans les vestiaires du doigt, dépité.

- Aller, James, tu connaîtras quand même les résultats, le persuada Sirius.

Au prix d'un grand effort, il les suivit alors à travers les jeunes sorciers qui profiteraient, eux, du match.

* * *

- Oh, arrête avec cette tête d'enterrement, c'est pas vrai ! dit brusquement Lily.

Pris au dépourvu, James lui adressa alors un regard docile, se rendant compte qu'il faisait la tête depuis le départ du terrain.

Peter ricana et Sirius se moqua :

- Baise lui les pieds pendant que t'y es.

Ce qui lui valu des éclairs de fureur à travers les lunettes rondes.

- Bien, on ne va quand même pas y passer la journée ? tenta Remus.

- Tu as raison, soupira Lily.

- Alors, par quel miracle as-tu trouvé en si peu de temps ?

- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Il suffisait de croiser quelques biographies de Merlin avec l'Histoire des grandes familles de sorciers.

- Un jeu d'enfant, ironisa Sirius.

- Et qu'en as-tu conclu ? demanda James avant que Lily ne réplique.

Elle les détailla du regard un à un avant de répondre :

- C'est Mr Morris.

- J'aurai du m'en douter, répéta fébrilement Sirius.

Remus, James et Peter soupirèrent en cœur.

- Pour la dernière fois… commença James.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu, finit Remus avec patience.

- Mais…

- Non, il n'y a pas de mais, contra Peter. Jamais on a envisagé que ça pouvait être un professeur.

Sirius se renfrogna dans son fauteuil et comme à chaque fois qu'il était vexé, il ne repoussa pas ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

- Bon de toute façon, comme c'est un professeur, il ne voudra pas de notre aide, soupira Peter.

- Ne faites pas les hypocrites ! s'exclama la voix de Lily, qui, avec ses interruptions régulière, commençait à leur paraître familière.

Et cette interruption en particulier sembla réveiller Sirius.

- Pardon, on est hypocrites, nous ?

Elle lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Puis jaugea les trois autres garçons.

- Ne faites pas semblant. Vous vouliez savoir qui était l'héritier parce que vous ne supportez pas l'idée de ne pas savoir quelque chose, tout simplement. Vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de le protéger. C'aurait été stupide, d'ailleurs, vous n'êtes qu'en première année.

Sa déclaration laissa un froid parmi les quatre garçons.

- Je te signale que tu nous as aidés, rappela froidement Sirius sans la regarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la déception et les répliques cinglantes rangées au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, les cinq petits Gryffondors allèrent se coucher.

* * *

- James, viens voir, demanda prestement Sirius.

Se levant lentement, lourdement, il le rejoint à la fenêtre entre leur lit qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le parc. En arrivant, il regarda ce qu'il montrait du doigt.

- Mr Morris ? demanda-t-il à haute voix, soudain intéressé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire dans la forêt interdite à cette heure là ?

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, non ? éluda James, un sourire malicieux accroché à ses lèvres.

Ils prévinrent Remus qui sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds et, ensemble, ils secouèrent l'épaule de Peter et lui expliquèrent rapidement, fébrilement, la situation.

- La forêt interdite ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Depuis quand on a peur de quoi que ce soit ?

- Aller, Peter !

Ce dernier jaugea ses camarades d'un air meurtrier. James comprenait clairement qu'il pensait encore subir une des lubies de ses trois amis. Cependant c'était loin d'être le cas, actuellement. Il fallait se dépêcher s'ils tenaient à découvrir les noirs secrets de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dis comme ça, on pourrait penser qu'ils ne se mêlaient pas de leurs affaires, mais en y regardant de plus près, il était facilement compréhensible qu'ils s'intéressent à toute cette histoire.

Mais Peter n'en démordait pas. James se dit donc qu'il était temps de recourir à un ultimatum.

- Peter, on y va, dit-il doucement, mais avec résignation. A toi de voir si tu nous suis.

Il attrapa alors sa cape et se dirigea vers la sortie. Suivant le mouvement, Remus et Sirius le suivirent. Heureusement, une fois au bas de l'escalier, Peter les rejoint.

Le retardataire le regarda avec désapprobation.

- C'est parti ? demanda Sirius, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- C'est parti, soupira Remus.

En sortant de la salle commune, il remarqua que Lily était endormie sur le canapé, devant le feu, dans une position grotesque. Le coin droit de ses lèvres se souleva en un demi sourire.

S'approchant doucement, il attrapa une couverture en laine, vestige des protections supplémentaires d'hiver, et la couvrit. En s'éloignant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se rendit soudain compte de la stupidité de son geste. Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers sa camarade. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il de Lily Evans ? Il pensa cependant à remercier le ciel d'avoir épargné cette scène inhabituelle à ses amis.

- Qu'est ce que tu fichais ? demanda précipitamment Sirius lorsqu'il les eut rejoints sous la cape.

- Je… Je vérifiais que personne ne nous avait remarqué, bafouilla-t-il.

- On a plus important à faire, répliqua Remus qui jusqu'à maintenant s'était montré réservé.

James revint brutalement à la réalité.

- Mr Morris ! s'exclama-t-il, probablement trop fort pour la situation.

- Content que tu t'en souvienne, le réprimanda sévèrement Peter.

Il cligna des yeux, n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir des reproches des la part des ses amis.

- C'est bon, je suis là, on y va ! tempéra-t-il.

Ils partirent alors à la recherche de Mr Morris, en plein milieu de la nuit, traversant un château sombre et humide.

En descendant, ils ne croisèrent personne. Pas un ennui ne leur tomba dessus ce soir là. Ils couraient à l'unisson, sous la cape, certes, mais ne prenant pas la peine de camoufler le bruit que produisait leur pieds, tapant furieusement le sol dans l'espoir d'arriver plus vite à destination. Bien que les journées étaient maintenant presque chaudes, les nuits restaient bien fraîches mais leur vitesse ne faiblit pas lorsqu'ils déboulèrent à toute allure dans le parc froid, l'herbe crissant sous leurs huit pieds. Lorsque le terrain commença à se cabosser, lorsque les racines commencèrent à apparaître à la surface du sol, ils ralentirent enfin.

* * *

Quatre garçons d'une dizaine d'années se tenaient sous une cape d'invisibilité un soir d'avril, devant une forêt imposante, renfermant Dieu sait combien de secrets. Chacun fixait les grands arbres devant eux silencieusement. Aucun bruit ne perturbait la nuit. Le plus petit d'entre eux frissonnait imperceptiblement. A sa droite, un binoclard maigrelet était droit comme un piquet, semblant plus patienter qu'autre chose. Devant eux, malgré sa jeunesse, le troisième avait quelques fines cicatrices sur son visage. Celui là était probablement le plus calme. Il fixait la forêt paisiblement, comme il admirerait une œuvre d'art. Derrière des cheveux ondulés rebelles, les yeux gris du quatrième s'écarquillait de seconde en seconde. Bref, comme tout les élèves ayant étudié, étudiant ou qui étudieront à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, ils étaient sur le point de pénétrer pour la première fois de leur vie dans la fameuse Forêt Interdite. Il faut quand même le dire, pour des premières années, ces quatre-là étaient précoces.

* * *

Peter se racla la gorge.

- Je suis le seul à me demander ce qu'on attend ?

James sourit.

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas y aller, au début, je suis agréablement surprit.

- Je n'ai pas atterrit à Gryffondor parce que ma valise regorge de chaussettes bordeaux.

Ses trois amis ricanèrent. Il avait apparemment entendu leur conversation de la veille sur l'hésitation du Choixpeau en début d'année. James le prit par l'épaule.

- Eh, tu sais bien qu'on se moquait de tes chaussettes, hein ?

- J'espère bien, bande de morveux.

- Bon, la scène a beau être attendrissante, ce n'est pas en faisant des pauses pique nique à cœurs ouverts qu'on va trouver notre prof !

Il y eut comme un malaise.

- Mmh, on va trouver notre prof... souffla James.

- Bon sang, Remus, on aurait pu passer pour des bons élèves si tu avais dit ça en plein jour.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Je ferai attention à l'avenir, soupira-t-il en s'avançant.

- Avoue que tu nous aimes comme ça, ria Sirius en se jetant à moitié sur lui.

- Je vais devoir te demander de garder une distance respectable. J'ai ma virile zone d'espace vital, expliqua-t-il en dessinant, à l'aide de son index droit, un arc de cercle devant lui.

- Si c'est demandé comme ça, mon beau balafré.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la grande forêt. La cape avait glissée à terre, mais il n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Jeunes, courageux, et insouciants.

**Fin du onzième chapitre.**


End file.
